Jungle Sisters
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Knee Deep." Just when they thought life could be normal, the triplets are once again thrown into the ranger business. However, when a face of the past appears, their time as rangers doesn't last long and with complications arising, were they even really meant to take on this power? Rated M for a couple later chapters.
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part I

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part I**

_A/N: When this left off, Sarah had just given birth to her and Hunter's first child (yes, the child really is Hunter's biologically; I'm not that cruel), Megan. This is set about a month after she is born, and instead of it being Sarah who is a ranger this time, it's all three triplets…at least until they see who Dai Shi's vessel is. Anyway, what'll happen when the triplets once again don ranger suits and have to protect the world once more?_

_Hunter/Sarah/Jarrod, Shane/Katey, Dustin/Eloise, Tori/Blake (they will be in quite a few further chapters), Lily/Casey._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

_We are the vision in your dreams yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw. We train only the best both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy. All masters of their skills never knowing their true purpose until now._

"Theo," a petite blonde in a uniform spoke to the boy next to her. She and five others were in uniforms, sitting on the training deck as they had been for a while. "What is going on?" the day was nice, and it was a shame they were spending it training. Their master, Master Mao, walked towards the front of the training deck, where it was safe to observe.

Theo turned to his friend. "Lily, no talking."

"Lighten up," she huffed. "We've been sitting here since last night."

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo pleaded.

"I hate silence," the blonde looked forward. The gong rang, causing the six to stand and bow. "Hey Theo, did my butt get up with me? I can't tell. I'm numb."

Master Mao stepped forward. "You are the six finalists. I'm looking for three." He clapped his hands, and the six paired off. He really needed six total, but three of the six had already been chosen. He needed the last three.

The fighting was going well. Lily was proving to be a fierce fighter. Her match was going pretty well. Punches and kicks flew left and right. When the time was right, Lily unleashed her cheetah spirit on the poor guy.

Theo was a skilled fighter as well. His match was going great. Like in Lily's fight, punches were thrown everywhere. Both were trying to block them. The point and time came where Theo unleashed his jaguar spirit and won the match.

As the third fight progressed, two masked ninjas came into sight, watching. They were running late, and they knew they had to be there. One was in a lightning ninja uniform, her four month baby bump showing slightly. The other was wearing an ice ninja uniform. The two ninjas stood next to Master Mao and glared at the victor of the third match – Jarrod.

"Jarrod, Lily, Theo," Mao spoke to the three, gaining their attention. "Join us in the great hall this evening." The three bowed before dispersing.

Eloise turned to her sister as they followed Master Mao around. "What the hell is he doing here?" she whispered.

"Better question is," Katey glared at the boy. "Does he recognize us?"

"I hope not," Eloise growled. "I still gotta kick his ass."

"And you with your pregnancy hormones would win," Katey grinned. The next thing they heard was a loud growl. They turned to see Jarrod being tossed back by a lion, coming from the boy handing out towels. Apparently, Master Mao noted it too. Before Jarrod could do anything, Mao clapped his hands.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Theo wondered as the three sat on the bench outside. Jarrod wasn't in sight, and neither were the ninjas. "Where's Jarrod? Why's that recruit here?"

Lily looked to Casey before turning back. "Why do you always have to know what's going on? You have control issues." The three stood and bowed when Master Mao and the two ninjas walked in.

"Follow me," he instructed.

* * *

Master Mao led the five into a basement like room, complete with stone walls, an ancient story carved out of stone, and a stone table. Candles were lit around the room, and spider webs were in the highest corners. "This is so cool," Lily breathed as they all got a good look inside it. Katey and Eloise stood the closest to the front, getting a good feeling as to where this was going. "Where are we?"

"It's called the forbidden room," Mao stated.

"Forbidden?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

Mao turned to them. "Jarrod has been dismissed." Though happy at that, Katey and Eloise became worried about what he might do now. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. I've decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

Casey was shocked, and it appeared Lily and Theo were too.

"Listen closely," Mao grabbed their attention. "Over ten thousand years ago, there was a great evil…named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi inside this box." He turned, holding the box.

Mao raised his hand, revealing his tattoo. "The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in kung fu and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You five as well as one other have been selected to take on that task."

"Yeah well," Casey was first to speak. "The evil hasn't escaped, so all's good, and, look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better."

Jarrod stormed into the room and the ninjas tensed up. "I've spent ten years in training!" he interrupted. The ninjas shared a quick look. If that was the case, how could they not know he was a wanted criminal? "You just can't kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed," Mao stated. "But I have reasons, some of which I failed to notice before." He turned, and Jarrod attacked. Mao, however, was ready. The box was still in his hands, putting it in a dangerous position. Mao knew all of Jarrod's moves and was therefore able to dodge his attacks. The last thing that happened was Jarrod flying across the room. "Now go."

"Yes," Jarrod growled. He made to leave, but turned and aimed his lion spirit right at the box. The box flew out of Mao's hands and Mao fell over. To everyone's surprise, the box opened, and Dai Shi was free. Everyone but the ninjas were knocked back, having been unable to withstand the force.

"Free at last!" Dai Shi roared. "Mao, my old friend. I have thought about no one else for centuries, but before I destroy you, you will be a witness to my destruction of those dear to you."

"Who's he talking about?" Theo cautiously asked.

Lily was the one brave enough to reply. "That'd be us!"The five others in the room stood defensive, all in different stances. Dai Shi moved to attack, but Mao jumped in the way. Dai Shi grabbed him and raised him in the air before dropping him onto the table.

"Mao is defeated," the monster laughed. "You are not worth my time."He flew out of the room, Jarrod long gone. The other five ran over to their master.

"My time in this form has ended," he gasped out. "Shed no tears. There are more important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him." He handed a paper to Katey. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There you will find your new masters and the sixth member of the Order of the Claw."

"We don't want new masters," Lily protested.

Mao turned to her. "Remember the first rule I told you. Don't be attached to the master, but to the lesson. Now go."

The two ninjas dragged the three out before they could see their master fall lifeless.

* * *

"So far everything's pretty normal," Hunter pointed out to his wife. Sarah looked up from the carrier her one-month old daughter sat in. In mid January, she and Hunter had their first child, Megan Olivia Bradley, who was proven to be Hunter's biological child. Since their stint as public identity overdrive rangers, the happy family had been living in Ocean Bluff and helping out RJ with his pizza parlor, Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Don't jinx it," she smirked. After all, a ranger's life was _never _normal. Little Megan smiled at her parents, not understanding what was going on. For the most part, Megan was a quiet child. She hardly cried when she slept, and when she did cry…well, the proud parents were thankful it was unknown if she inherited her mother's sonic scream.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna jinx it." He leaned over the counter and kissed her. None of the two noticed when five new faces to the parlor entered, two familiar to them. Sarah looked up and recognized the uniforms and two faces. Squealing, she practically streaked over and gave her sisters a hug.

"You finally came to visit!" she squealed. Katey and Eloise had changed back into their civilian clothes earlier and formally introduced themselves to the other three. They were how they got here. Currently, the other three were talking to a man sitting in a booth.

"Technically," Eloise shared a look with Katey. "We're here on a bit of business. Dustin and Shane are coming down later."

"Now where's our niece?" Katey demanded. Sarah grinned and led them over to the counter where Hunter was playing with Megan. When they approached, the two girls smacked their brother in law upside the head, causing the baby to grin.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What the hell was that for?"

Both shrugged. "It's fun!"

At that moment, an explosion went off in the kitchen. To the four ninjas' surprise, Megan just stared into space, not crying. RJ – covered in flour – walked out of the kitchen.

"Blowing up the kitchen again RJ?" Sarah shook her head at the man. "Third time this month."

"That was intense," RJ pulled the dough off his face. "So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment." He noticed the new faces. "Whoa. New customers." He grabbed menus and walked towards them. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's RJ."

"No no," Theo denied. "We're not customers."

"We're looking for our masters," Lily whispered.

RJ whispered back. "Aren't we all?"

"I say we go," Theo suggested. Of course, none of the three took note of Katey and Eloise, since the two girls were their ride over here. He reached the door, only to be stopped.

"I'm hungry," Casey shrugged.

"Me too," Lily agreed. RJ motioned at the table in front of them and they sat. Theo sighed and walked over to the table and sat down, realizing he wasn't going to win.

* * *

After about an hour, Katey, Eloise, Sarah, their husbands, and little Megan found themselves sitting at one of the bigger tables in the pizza parlor, joking around and laughing. The three cubs were at the next table over. Since Sarah had brought the pizza out to the three, Lily couldn't help but be awestruck that she met the famous Sarah Oliver. Of course, it prompted the question of why Sarah was working at a pizza parlor. The brunette cleared it up by saying that because RJ was shorthanded on employees, she and her husband were helping him out when they could, which wasn't a complete lie.

"So do you guys know what you're having?" Katey asked her sister. With Eloise four months pregnant, everyone was curious as to what she was having. Sarah had a girl, and it was known that Tori and Blake were going to have a baby boy come April.

"There's no way they could know," Sarah answered for her. "It's too early in the pregnancy. You're what? Fifteen, sixteen weeks?" Eloise nodded. "You can't find out the gender until at least week twenty."

"She's right," Eloise nodded.

Dustin had his say as well. "We want to be surprised though. We figured since you found out you were having a girl and Tori found out she was having a boy that we would wait until it's born to find out."

"Smart," Shane grinned.

With the cubs, RJ walked over to their table. "How's the pizza?"

"It was amazing," Theo admitted. "But that's not what we came here for."

"Right," RJ recalled the earlier conversation. "You're looking for your masters. If you're supposed to meet them here, then I suggest you wait. You can work here until they show up."

"Work here?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "No no. We don't work for anyone. Right guys?"

Lily looked at her friend. "Look, Theo, we're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have, and we need money to do that. Now, I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas."

"Okay fine," the boy caved. "I'll be a manager or something reasonable, but only until our masters arrive. Not a day more."

An explosion from outside caught everyone's attention. Customers turned to the door to try and see what it was. Lily, Casey, and Theo shared a look before bolting out the door. Katey and Eloise groaned, knowing they'd have to follow. The other ninjas knew what was going on, since the two explained it. Sarah got up and walked over to RJ.

"You know what this means, right?"

* * *

When the group of five arrived on the scene, Rinshi and a monster were attacking the city. People ran away screaming as Rinshi chased them. Katey, Eloise, Lily, Casey, and Theo all ran onto the scene finding it like this. Katey and Eloise were more than ready, but the cubs were a bit nervous. They didn't exactly know what to do.

"What are those things?" Casey asked.

"My guess?" Lily spoke. "Friends of Dai Shi."

"No doubt there," Katey agreed. With everyone in position, they charged the Rinshi. Each took on their own group. As usual, Katey and Eloise were fighting with what they knew and appeared to be faring much better, especially since Eloise was pregnant. Lily, Theo, and Casey weren't holding up as well.

The monster Rinshi stepped out. "Time for my true form!" he transformed into Mantor, a green and ugly thing. "Now for some _real _destruction!"

Theo and Casey ended up back to back as Mantor faced them. "Well, look what crawled out from under a rock."

"Pound for pound," the monster stated. "Humans are no match for a bug!" He shot the two boys back, causing all three girls to run over and check on them. As Lily helped them up, Katey and Eloise attacked the monster, giving it their all. However, Mantor tossed them back. Katey was quick to recover and help her sister. "And now to finish you little pests!"

"Whoa," RJ stepped onto the scene with Sarah, the two standing in front of the five others. "Dude…step back. I think it's time for your first lesson…" He and Sarah held up their wrists, sleeves falling, revealing a master tattoo.

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Sarah smirked. The two got battle ready, Sarah falling into an all too familiar stance. When the Rinshi attacked, Sarah and RJ quickly took them down, barely getting touched. RJ sent a blast at the monster, causing it to fall and lose its true form for the time being.

"I'll get you!" he swore before running off. Sarah turned around and helped her sisters up.

Casey was first to recover from shock. "You're them! You're out masters!" The three cubs bowed.

"Oh uh, just call me RJ," the man pleaded. "Now, my students, the real journey begin."

Looking at each other and knowing where this was headed, Sarah, Eloise, and Katey began humming Kumbaya, knowing they were going to have to endure this again.

* * *

When they got back to the pizza parlor and after clearing up some things with Fran, RJ and Sarah led the other five upstairs into the loft. They found it to be nothing like they expected. Hunter was there, cuddling Megan and Sarah bounced over to them, taking her daughter into her hands. Katey and Eloise joined them. Shane and Dustin had gone back to Sarah's house, since she and Hunter offered them a place to stay.

"Look at the size of this place," Theo looked around, awestruck.

"This place is great," Casey took a shot at the basketball hoop.

"Check it out!" Lily began playing music on the jukebox.

Theo ran his fingers over a TV set. "Nice. But it needs a cleaning."

"Thanks for volunteering, Theo," RJ grinned. Eloise spotted Lily dancing and got up to join her. At least the two found a common ground. "Mi casa es su casa. With the exception of those three," he motioned to the triplets. "This is where you'll be living, training, playing, and working. Everything is yours. Except," he stopped Lily from going to sit in the green chair. "That chair. It's mine. It's off limits. Got it?"

"Got it," everyone confirmed. The six soon to be rangers stood in a line facing him, waiting to hear how things were going to happen.

"Next order of business is to get you out of those pajamas," he eyed three of the six. He reached for the table before him where six uniforms lay, color coded.

Casey caught the red bundle RJ tossed him. "Hey, new training gear. Gotta love that." RJ continued passing out the uniforms, Lily getting yellow, Theo blue, Sarah pink (no surprise there), Eloise green, and Katey orange.

"Check out all those TVs," Lily pointed at the monitors. "I haven't watched TV in years!"

"TVs?" RJ frowned. "No. These are much, much more. It's a state of the art city-wide monitoring system…plus one thousand two hundred fifty three cable channels. Pretty sweet, huh?" One of the monitors flicked to life and showed Rinshi attacking the city again.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again," Theo grumbled. Hunter looked at his wife and sisters-in-law, knowing they'd have to show the cubs how this was done.

Sarah smirked at him and turned to RJ. "I think it's time to present the morphers," she stated. During her time helping RJ, she had also helped him with constructing morphers, should the need for rangers arise. Now looked like the perfect time.

"Morphers?" The three cubs frowned.

"Since fighting evil is your job," RJ walked over to a drawer and opened it, revealing six sunglasses. "I noticed you were a little overpowered last time, so Sarah and I got a gift for you to even out the odds."

"Sunglasses?" Lily looked at him. They already got the impression he was strange, but they didn't think he was this strange.

"They're not just sunglasses," Sarah smiled and took the pink ones. She put them on and pressed a button. "They're solar morphers. I'm sure you guys have heard of the power rangers, right?"

Katey and Eloise rolled their eyes. "Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Especially since some teams," Eloise continued. "Like her last one," she motioned to Sarah. "Were public identity."

"Well guess what," RJ looked at the three grinning cubs. "You. Be. Them."

Theo grinned wide. "No way! Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a…" he stopped, noting the looks the others were giving him. "If that's what it takes."

"The power rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw," Sarah sighed. "But we're going to need everything we can get to fight this Dai Shi guy. So, with the help of my connections to a bunch of other rangers who knew how to help access the morphing grid, RJ and I were able to create these."

"Once you activate them," the other master continued. "All the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into your cellular make-up. Pretty gnarly, huh? Now…go out there and beat down evil! And now you'll look good doing it." The six ran out, Katey, Eloise, and Sarah falling into a familiar routine.

RJ sat beside Hunter as they watched the battle, the blonde holding his daughter close.

* * *

"I don't know about you three," Sarah smirked at the cubs. "But I think it's time to show them what we got." She and her sisters stepped forward, grabbing their sunglasses and putting them on. With a push of a button to activate them, they proceeded to morph.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Apparently Theo and Lily joined them as well.

"With the speed of a cheetah," Lily called. "Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar," Theo added. "Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the mind of a leopard," Katey followed. "Jungle Fury, Orange Ranger!"

Eloise went next. "With the fearlessness of an eagle, Jungle Fury, Green Ranger!"

"With the soul of a dragon," Sarah finished. "Jungle Fury, Pink Ranger!"

Aside from the triplets, this was new to them. Eloise and Katey, though having never used their animal spirits like this, had already known their spirits, considering the trip they took to Phaedos last year. Sarah had known her spirit animal since 2003, when Sensei put her in the Pai Zhuq program. As the five fought off the oncoming Rinshi, Casey stood back, watching awestruck.

"It's my turn now," he whispered. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Nothing happened.

Everyone was faring better than before now that they had the power ups. Casey was still trying to figure out how to operate his morpher, since it wasn't working right. Everyone was taking on their own group of Rinshi, defending the citizens. Casey was now fighting his own group, even if he had yet to figure out how to morph. Granted, he was trying to go save Fran, who was caught up in Mantor's hold.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter. The triplets are back in action. What'll happen next time? The current team standings aren't permanent, since there will be official changes made after chapter four. Anyway, what's going on?


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part II

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part II**

_A/N: Chapter two coming up. Drama won't start much until chapter four. Lots of old faces will appear throughout the course of the story, but I'm not sure when. I have definite visits planned for when I get into the part where everyone meets their masters (Sarah is going to be one of them). So for now, let's see what'll happen. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey shouted as he broke free of the Rinshi's hold. He saw Fran in danger and knew he had to save her. Thankfully, he was able to successfully morph this time. The triplets, Lily, and Theo were still fighting off the other Rinshi and one leading them as Mantor holding Fran prisoner. "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!" Mantor let go of Fran and tossed her in the air. Casey was quick enough to catch her and send her on her way home.

Casey turned around only to find Mantor charging at him. Using all the power he could find from within him, the red ranger landed a powerful punch on the mantis, sending him flying backward. Mantor chipped a bit off a nearby building as he fell over the edge. His teammates came up behind him.

"He's amazing!" Lily gushed. Mantor came back onto the scene.

"You'll pay for that!" he fired at Casey. He, however, decided to jump and charge.

"I'll pay in full!" he retorted. He began to fight off Mantor by himself, Sarah holding the others back. She sensed he needed this, and them interfering wouldn't be a good idea right now. After all, there was always more in the end. "You're in for a shock!" Casey sent the monster flying back once more.

Mantor growled. "Now I'm angry!" He and Casey went at it again, ignoring the others. The red ranger did a quick back flip, hitting Mantor. Mantor flew into a pile of concrete.

"Call to the beast inside, free the tiger!" Casey shouted. His tiger emerged from his body and grabbed Mantor in its mouth, shaking him around a bit. The monster was chucked onto the ground and he exploded, disappearing. "Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!" Casey stood straight, looking at himself in awe. "I did it. I _can _control the power. I did it! How did I do it?"

"I knew you could do it," Lily smiled from behind her helmet.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Sarah sighed, shaking her head. She – like her sisters – knew what was coming next. As soon as the words left her mouth, the six turned to see Mantor arise from the rubble, standing.

"You think you have destroyed me?" he called. "I'll show you what real power is! I'm gathering people's fear and it makes me stronger. It makes me grow!" as usual, the monster grew into megazord size.

Sarah turned to her sisters. "You guys ready?" Both girls nodded and the three stepped up.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury! Jungle Fury, Beast Spirit Mode!"

At once, their three spirits emerged from their bodies and literally came to life. The spirits grew and combined, forming what the three cubs could only gape at. The triplets jumped into the newly formed megazord, which they found out they controlled ever single action the zord made. "Sister Spirit Megazord!"

"Whoa," the cubs stared wide eyed. They watched as the triplets took on Mantor, beating the crap out of him with power they've never seen. However, when Mantor began getting the upper hand, a spirit came in and saved the girls, sending Mantor far off and destroying him. Then, the six disappeared in a small light.

* * *

After landing on a rooftop, the six rangers faced Mao and powered down. Out of respect, the triplets bowed. "Master Mao," Casey was first to speak as the spirit formed. "I thought you were gone forever."

"The spirit of a Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed," Mao stated. "My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you."

"Okay," Casey nodded. "That answers my first question. Now can you explain how that mantis grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?"

"It's an advanced level of battle technique," Mao explained, looking at the triplets who understood better. "Your enemies and half of you have mastered it. Now, you must fight them on that level."

Lily took her turn to speak. "We'd be happy to, except for one little thing. You never taught us how!"

"You have new masters," Mao went on. "They must teach you now." The man disappeared.

* * *

As soon as they got into Jungle Karma Pizza, the three young cubs ran over to RJ, speaking at once and trying to explain what had happened. Sarah ran over to Hunter, taking her daughter from him. She needed to spend time with her. Hunter gave her a kiss and left, heading off for work. Though he and his wife had the same jobs, they went in at different times. Katey and Eloise stood behind the cubs, waiting patiently.

"Okay," RJ breathed, cutting the chatter short. "Now, everybody take a deep, cleansing breath and then tell me what happened calmly." After doing as he said, the three began chatting again.

Sarah whistled as she came over, interrupting them. She turned to her fellow master. "Master Mao came back and saved us from a giant Mantor and he wants us to teach these three how to fight the ginormous monsters since Kay, El and I already know how to."

"Thank you," the wolf master thanked. "But I don't think they're ready for the growing ginormous technique." He stood and turned to them. "Sorry rangers. No way."

* * *

"You sure you're all right?" Shane asked his wife as he helped her sit up. Katey had been feeling sick for the past couple of weeks, and only now has anything come of it. It was night and the six ninjas were back at Sarah and Hunter's house (which had more than enough room for the two other couples) relaxing. They had decided to watch a movie, Eloise's choice.

"I'm fine," Katey nodded as she got up. Shane followed her back out to the living room where everyone sat. Dustin and Eloise were curled up comfortably on one sofa. Shane and Katey followed their example on the one across from them. On the center couch, Sarah and Hunter sat cuddling, Sarah cradling a sleeping Megan in her arms.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Eloise smirked.

"Put a sock in it El," Katey rolled her eyes. She was tired and the battle earlier did not help. Eloise was feeling the effects of the battle as well, but with her pregnancy, she had to take it easy. Sarah could be her normal self again, but she had her child to think about. Aside from Hunter, the other ninjas present didn't know about the triplets being back in action.

"What's gotten into you?" Sarah turned to her sister. "You're usually not like this."

Katey sighed. "That fight took a lot out of me earlier," she shrugged. Eloise and Sarah shared a look before turning to their sister.

"Fight?" Dustin looked around. "What fight?"

"Um…"

"Wait," Shane realized something. "You guys are fighting again?"

"Someone's gotta teach the rookies," Sarah admitted.

Hunter agreed. "It's not like it's anything new to these three. I mean, El just has to be a bit more careful…"

"Are you calling me careless, Bradley?" Eloise glared at her brother-in-law.

"No no," he shook his head, knowing better than to anger a pregnant woman. After all, he accidentally angered pregnant Tori and that did not end well. "I'm just saying that the suit only protects you and your kid so much before it loses its effect."

"I'm watching you," she glared. Hunter backed away slightly from her, pulling his wife with him and taking his child in his arms. Eloise couldn't hurt him while he had an innocent child in his arms that much he knew.

* * *

"Come on RJ," Casey pleaded the next day. The team of six was up in the loft, Sarah holding Megan. The boys had been called away by Blake and Tori to help them with their new home, finally deciding to move out of their apartment now that they had a child on the way. "We don't have a chance if we don't learn the growing technique."

"Once you all master your assigned weapon, then we'll talk," RJ stated. Sarah stood by him, holding Megan and listening. She knew her sisters were already skilled, but they were going to use weapons they haven't been practicing with lately. RJ picked up the first weapon. "Theo," he handed it to the boy.

"Tonfa?" he raised an eyebrow. "No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year." He demonstrated what he knew.

Sarah shifted Megan and grabbed what appeared to be a staff. "Lily," she handed it to the girl.

"Sweet," she grinned. "I'm a pro with the bo." She also demonstrated what she knew.

"For you two," RJ looked at the orange and green rangers. He grabbed a pair of daggers and handed them to Eloise. Sarah walked over to her bag and pulled out a special saber before handing it to Katey.

"Dad's old sword?" she frowned, noting the now orange tiger head on it.

Sarah smiled. "We needed a weapon for you, and dad was helping us out, and he fitted Saba to help you. After all, you were both white rangers at one point." Katey grinned as she held the sword. She and Eloise began to demonstrate with their weapons, not as good as Theo and Lily were with theirs, but good enough to defend themselves. It had been a while.

"And for Casey," RJ continued. He grabbed one of the remaining two weapons. "The ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous nunchuku." Casey took the weapon and tried to use it, but failed miserably. It was clear he had never used them before.

After hitting himself with it, Lily spoke softly. "Those are only supposed to be used by trained Kung Fu students."

"Sorry, but until you're all up to speed," RJ caught their attention. "You can't get to the next level."

"Man," Theo huffed. "Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair." He took a seat on a stool and Sarah got an idea. She passed her child off to Eloise, who now had her daggers on the ground.

"Hello, I'm standing right here," Casey pointed out.

"I don't mean to sound harsh," Theo rolled his eyes. "But that's the way it is."

Sarah decided to take her turn to teach. "Theo, a team is a lot like a stool. All of us are the legs, all equal. What happens when one part isn't equal?" She spun around and kicked the leg of the stool, breaking it. Theo fell over onto his butt, causing the girls to giggle. "The team falls on its ass. If the team isn't ready, then none of us are ready."

"Yeah, but you've already made the megazord," Theo pointed out as he stood.

"Has it ever occurred to you that this may not be the first time me, Kay, or El have done this sort of thing?" Sarah questioned, turning to him. "Surely you've heard of the teams from Ninja Storm up until now, right?"

"What's that got to do with it?" Theo wondered.

Sarah smirked. "On every team from 2003 and aside from Mystic Force, I was the pink ranger. I was the black mystic ranger for one day due to a villain's plan gone wrong. My sisters have been on the first two teams with me and have even helped out with my previous team. I know what it's like to be on the side of evil because I started out on one of my teams that way. If you were to include all the non-ranger crap I survived – and even without that – I'm still far more advanced in training and yet, I'm willing to go back to the basics."

"Uh…"

"All three of us have been training in martial arts and gymnastics since the day we could walk," Eloise piped in. After all, she and Katey had gotten involved in this. Lily, Casey, and RJ just sat back, listening. "We've been training as ninjas since age five, controlling difficult and different elements." The three girls demonstrated. Eloise created a small bolt of lightning in her hand, Sarah a fireball, and Katey an icicle.

"And as of last year," the other brunette went on. "The three of us have held what is known as the Great Power…"

"The Ninjetti?" RJ frowned, now confused. Sarah had failed to mention that.

Katey turned to him and nodded. "The Ninjetti. They deal with animal spirits on a different level and basis than the Pai Zhuq does…right?"

"Right," Sarah nodded, confirming it. She had been part of the Pai Zhuq since 2003 and knew more about it than her sisters. "So it would make more sense if we were able to do the growing ginormous thing before you guys, knowing what we just said. Yet as part of our training, we learned that we sometimes have to go back to the basics."

* * *

"Fran," RJ spoke to the glasses wearing brunette sitting at the counter. She was a daily customer for years and she was always reading a book when she came in. The place wasn't quite open for business yet, but RJ let her come in early because she was a daily customer. "You're here every day. I got to ask. Don't you have a crew, you know, friends you like to hang out with?"

"Well," the girl looked at the piles of books before her. "Books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew."

"Okay, what about family?" RJ continued. He wanted to find out why she was always here, not that he minded.

"Well, no brothers or sisters," she began. "And my parents are always kind of busy." Over on the other side of the area behind the counters, Casey was almost effortlessly tossing pizza dough. Lily and Theo were talking, one of the triplets piping in occasionally. The only one not working was Sarah, who sat at the counter feeding Megan a bottle.

"Check out Casey," Theo nodded towards the red ranger. When it comes to tossing a pizza, the guy's a pro, but he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Give him a break Theo. He's just starting out. Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub, too."

"Technically," Sarah piped up. "You're considered cubs until you get your stripes, but there are different levels."

"But that's my…"

"'But' nothing," Katey interrupted the blue ranger. "Surely you remember when you started out and learned a new weapon?"

"You didn't always have mad skills," Lily added helpfully. Theo shot her a look before getting caught in a daydream, recalling when he learned how to use the tonfa.

He snapped out of it briefly. "But hey, I practiced hard and got good. You got to give me props for that."

"However, before you can practice anything, you have to learn," Eloise stated. "So, someone had to have taught you."

"I learned from the best," Theo gazed into the distance again.

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him," Lily shook her head and went back to work.

Theo chuckled and turned to his friend. "Lil, do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not so far," the blonde smirked. RJ rang a bell.

"Everyone to their stations," he ordered. "The twelve thirty two lunch rush is about to …" he was interrupted by a crowd of customers walking in. Sarah took Megan upstairs so they would have some peace and quiet. Theo dragged Casey out for some crash course training, leaving RJ, Lily, Katey, Eloise, and Fran to work.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Night fell and everything was peaceful again. The six rangers had successfully created two megazords and defeated Mantor once and for all, after being challenged by a new enemy, Camille. She was fierce, they had to admit. But now that everything was calm again – at least for the time being – the three cubs were working the dinner shift and the ninjas were resting at home. After a long day of doing what they had to do, the six sat down to watch TV, trying to find something worth watching.

* * *

A/N: Not sure why I put that fluff bit at the end. Anyway, up next is "Sigh of the Tiger," then the drama starts. What'll happen?


	3. Sigh of the Tiger

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 3: Sigh of the Tiger**

_A/N: I'm wondering if I forgot to mention that this story's rating may be changed to M later on for dark stuff later on in the story. I may make this story M just to be safe. Anyway, Casey wants more training, and how will that end up? I wasn't too fond of this episode, so if it seems a bit short or spacey, then that's why. _

_There is a poll on my profile._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

"Alright," RJ spoke to the cubs. Lily and Casey were on the mats with the now blindfolded master, getting ready for a sparring match. Sarah was watching as she held Megan. Hunter, Shane, and Katey were downstairs helping Theo and Fran. Eloise and Dustin were at a doctor's appointment, checking on the progress of their baby. It was the end of February and things were going great. "Dude…and dudette…in order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits…and get very lucky."

"Come on Lily," Casey grinned. "He's all ours."

"Are you sure about this RJ?" the blonde questioned. "I don't want to dent your metaphysical Zen."

Sarah chuckled from where she was. "He's using the swoop technique. Eyesight is merely a bonus, not a necessity. Now, hit him with your best shot!"

She watched as the two cubs tried to take on RJ. He easily blocked both of their first strikes. When they came at him again, he managed to push them back. Lily swung her leg to try and knock RJ's out from under him, but the wolf master jumped. As Lily stumbled back, Casey jumped in. He ended up missing his target and rolling off the mat, hitting one of the speakers. He rolled away a bit, only to have the speaker start to fall. If it wasn't for RJ's quick reflexes, Casey would've been squashed. RJ set the speaker upright.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Casey recovered and lunged again. She looked down at her daughter. "You're lucky you don't have to learn this yet." She heard a thud and looked up to see Casey and Lily on the ground and RJ removing his blindfold.

"You were distracted and defeated," he stated. "Remember guys: the enemy is merciless and just as graceful as…" he was cut off when he tripped over the mat and landed face first on the ground. He quickly recovered. "Me. Alright, that's enough for now. I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat while I watch 'Judge Jamie.'" He walked over and sat in his chair, relaxing. Sarah stood and walked into the restaurant with Lily, leaving the two boys alone.

When he was sure they were clear, Casey spoke up. "RJ, you got to teach me something."

"I just did," RJ reminded him. "Now I'm on break."

"No, I mean," Casey continued. "You got to teach me more. It's obvious that the others are way ahead of me."

"Ok," RJ sat up in his chair. "But if we do this, you have to do whatever Sarah or I say. That's the only way it works."

"You got it," the red ranger accepted.

"Good," RJ nodded. He thought for a moment. "Rub my shoulders."

Casey frowned. "Huh? Like, right now?"

"Yeah." Reluctantly, Casey stood and rubbed the man's shoulders, wondering how exactly this would help.

* * *

"Not so fast, lizard lady!" Theo called out as five of the six rangers ran onto the scene. Eloise was still hours away, but that didn't mean the others couldn't fight. The team raced to the museum to find Camille holding one of the artifacts and a small army of Rinshi behind her.

"Oh, power rangers," she greeted. "How sweet. Attack!" The Rinshi charged.

As usual, the Rinshi ended up separating the five so that each one was fighting individually. Casey had his own group to take care of, which he fought them off how he normally would. Lily also had her own group and easily defended herself. Theo was putting his training experience to a good use. Sarah and Katey fought together to take their groups down. Sarah saw Camille trying to get away, so she quickly demolished her group of Rinshi and chased after her.

Sarah ran after her, following her as she jumped over buildings and off of ledges. The two became locked in a fierce battle, using what was around them to help. "Dai Shi has been looking for you," the chameleon smirked.

"Whatever he wants with me," Sarah flipped the woman over. "He won't be able to have it." She was confused by her statement. However, given the fact that she had evil in her blood because she used to be an evil ranger, she figured that Dai Shi probably wanted that power. If he didn't, then she had no idea what he wanted her for. Then she noticed the woman wasn't in sight. "Where'd she go?" Out of nowhere, Camille jumped her from behind, in her morphed form.

Sarah continued fighting back, drawing her bow to help her out. "Now there's nobody to watch your back," Camille grinned.

"Guess again lizard!" Eloise's voice floated in. She landed next to Sarah, morphed and weapon drawn. Together, the two girls were able to take care of things.

* * *

When the rangers walked in, they found the other three ninjas not in sight and RJ in his chair, acting as if there was something wrong with it. "I can't believe she got away," Casey sighed, having seen Camille flee the scene. After she fought Sarah and Eloise, she had fought Casey alone, and that did not end well.

"Don't take it so hard, Case," Theo advised. "She's slippery, slimy, s-s-s…"

"Smelly?" Lily offered.

"Thank you."

RJ looked over to them, more specifically Casey. "I think you broke my chair, man."

"Forget the chair," Casey shook his head. "I need more training." RJ grabbed a screwdriver and handed it to the boy.

"Fix my chair," he ordered.

"But…"

"Remember, whatever I say," he stated. Casey sighed, defeated, and went to work.

* * *

"I don't know," Sarah frowned as she and Kira lounged around the recording studio. It wasn't like any other recording studio, given the fact the two girls had decorated it themselves. Both had a recording session today, as well as Hunter. Hunter was currently recording and the two girls were waiting, Megan sitting in her carrier between both. Conner was working on his soccer camps, so he wasn't there. "I mean, it was weird. What the hell could a villain possibly want with me?"

"Let's see," Kira mused. "Power, wants to turn you evil…ooh maybe he'll kidnap you and try to turn you into his bride."

"Ew!" Sarah shrieked. "Thanks a lot. Now that thought's gonna fester." She cringed in disgust. "Speaking of weddings, you and Conner pick a date for yours?"

Kira looked at her engagement ring. "We're thinking sometime in the summer for the nice weather. That way, we can have it outdoors."

"Nice," Sarah grinned. "Have you picked bridesmaids yet?"

"Well there's a lot," Kira counted. "You, Kay, El, V, Ronny, Tor, Leah, and my maid of honor Lily."

"It just keeps growing with each one of us that gets married," Sarah shook her head as she thought about the list of sisters. "Who's Lily?"

"My cousin, Lily Chilman," Kira shrugged. "We've been best friends growing up, so it's only fair."

Sarah began laughing, thinking about how the two were rangers and didn't know it. Kira frowned at her. "Sorry. It's just…what are the odds that your cousin is the current yellow?"

"What?" Kira's eyes widened. She was protective of her family and she didn't want to see her baby cousin go through this. "I'm going to kill that girl."

"Hey, come on," Sarah grinned. "She's a yellow. She's not gonna die."

Kira glared at her fellow singer.

* * *

Sarah ran into the loft, Kira not far behind. After their recording session, Hunter went home with Megan to keep an eye on her as she napped. Sarah and Kira went to the pizza parlor, and Sarah bolted for the loft to warn Lily. Casey and Theo were both in the loft as well, and RJ wasn't anywhere to be found. "Lily!" the pink ranger grabbed the blonde's arm. "Before you say anything, I didn't know she was your cousin!"

"What?" the yellow ranger frowned.

"Lillian Ally Chilman!" Kira shouted as she reached the top of the loft. Lily cringed at the use of her full name and slowly turned to see her cousin marching toward her.

"Hi, Kira," she greeted meekly

Kira glared at her cousin. "Don't 'hi Kira' me. What the hell are you thinking? Being a ranger is too dangerous for you!"

"How do you know about that?" Lily's eyes widened.

"It seems we share a pink ranger," Kira directed her glare to Sarah, who merely shrugged. Lily turned to her, confused.

"What?"

Sarah decided to jump in. "Kira's your predecessor on the dino thunder team. She's just being her overprotective self since you're her little cousin. Either way, you're both yellows and you're family, and she also needs to ask you if you'd be her maid of honor at her wedding."

"Okay," Lily blinked before turning back to her cousin. "It's not like I had a choice…"

"Yeah yeah the power chooses you stuff," Kira rolled her eyes. "I didn't have a choice either." She looked at Sarah. "And don't you say anything about that because that's what your dad told us."

"Besides, don't kill me," the other blonde smirked. "Sar's the one who gave us the morphers."

Kira glared at the pink ranger, who quickly defended herself. "It was RJ's idea to turn us into them!"

"It was my idea to what?" RJ walked over, having heard his name. Kira grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over, needing to get her frustrations out about her cousin being a ranger. "Ow!" Upon hearing the thud, the two boys looked over and couldn't help but snicker when they saw one of their masters had been flipped over by a girl like Kira.

"That's for turning my cousin into a power ranger," Kira stated. She walked over to Lily and Sarah and dragged both out and away, heading to the brunette's home so they could talk more and with Katey and Eloise.

"What just happened?" Theo looked around the room, confused.

* * *

After the few battles against Buffalord earlier, the rangers returned to the pizza place. Eloise had returned for the last few battles and Casey had learned some new battle techniques, thanks to RJ and Sarah. Kira had gone home and the others defeated Buffalord, using the megazords to take him down. It didn't actually take much to do so, but they gave it everything they had. When the rangers walked in, they found Shane and Dustin helping Fran clean the giant mess the kids from the party earlier left. Hunter had taken Megan home to give her a bath and was excused from clean-up duty.

"Oh," Fran glared at the six. "_Now _you show up. How convenient."

"Yeah, we were a little busy," Theo looked at Lily. They were the two asked to come help them, and they didn't do their jobs.

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand," RJ stated, coming up behind Fran.

"Sorry Fran."

"Well, it's alright," she shrugged. "I needed some crash-course training anyway."

RJ turned back to the cubs. "So for not helping Fran, you two get to clean this place up while the rest of us go get ice cream."

* * *

A/N: So it's not as long as the others. I decided to make Lily Kira's cousin for a reason I don't know why. So next up, drama begins and some changes to the team are made…possibly. What'll happen then?


	4. Sarah's Secret Part I

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 4: Sarah's Secrets**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here's where drama is going to start. A face from Sarah's past that has haunted her for the last six years or so comes back once again, but not how they thought. Changes to who's on the team are made, and it's going to be a long road of surprises and twists and turns for the triplets. I do have a chapter planned that will reveal what happened the first time that caused Sarah to fear this guy. Enough chat. Let's get on with this chapter! Oh, and this is set during "Taste of Poison."_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Sometimes I just can't believe my life," Casey commented as he, Lily, and Katey worked in the kitchen. Eloise was helping Theo serve tables and Sarah and Hunter were upstairs in the loft with Megan, keeping an eye on her and the city as they trained. Shane and Dustin were working at the academy. It was also a beautiful March day and no one wanted to be inside. "Shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next."

"Hey, this whole thing came out of nowhere for you, Casey," Lily reminded him. "It's got to be majorly intense, especially for a cub."

"Well, I'm not a cub anymore," the red ranger corrected. "You don't have to worry about me."

Katey chuckled. "Case, we all worry about each other because as a team, that's what we do." Fran opened the oven door and shouted through it.

"One large thrilla gorilla pizza, extra banana!" she shut the door to let the three get back to work.

"Bananas?" Casey frowned.

"RJ says 'everything taste better with bananas,'" the blonde in the room imitated their mentor.

"Where is RJ anyway?" Casey wondered.

Katey rolled her eyes. "Not exactly sure. He's been working on something in the garage for days."

"You get the board," Lily looked to her friend. "I got the dough." Casey grabbed the board as Lily rolled the dough into a ball in her hands. She tossed it up and Casey caught it on the board, the dough landing in a flat circle. Casey began to flour the dough before tossing some at Lily, getting it on her shirt.

"Oops," he shrugged. "My bad."

"Oh no you didn't," Lily tried to brush it off. Katey groaned, knowing this wasn't going to end well. She grabbed a huge handful of cheese and grabbed Casey's hat, stuffing it with the cheese. She then proceeded to place the cheese filled hat back on Casey's head. "Oops, my bad."

"Oh laugh it up 'cause you are gonna be so sorry for that one," Casey grabbed the ladle filled with sauce.

Katey decided to step in. "Uh, guys, let's try and keep it clean in here. Someone will get hurt eventually." Neither listened as Casey went to dump it on Lily and the blonde knocked it away, accidentally splattering Katey with the sauce. Both turned to her, waiting for her reaction. "Oh it's on now!" she grabbed a handful of peppers that was sitting in a bowl and threw them at both, which promptly started a food fight between the three.

Theo walked in right in the middle of it. "Look at the kitchen!" he shouted. "It's trashed!"

"He started it," both girls accused, pointing at Casey.

"Did not!"

"I don't care who started it," Theo growled. "We've got hungry customers out there. Clean this place up. And Casey, take whatever that is off your face." Before they could do as told, their morphers went off.

"Fran's covering," Eloise stated as she ran by. "Let's go!" Even at eighteen weeks pregnant, the green ranger was still moving.

* * *

"There's five of them now?" Sarah groaned as the six morphed rangers came onto the scene. They noticed five Rinshi monsters as they arrived. The triplets knew that the more on the battlefield, then the tougher the battle was going to be. Granted, it was currently five versus six, odds in the rangers' favor, but sooner or later they knew Camille was going to join and with one of them pregnant, it was harder for them.

"Ah, the sound of fear," the Rinshi with the cobra on its head spoke.

"We're here to stop you!" Casey shouted at them, getting their attention.

"Surprise!" one voice from the side spoke. "Think again!" they turned to see four of the other Rinshi Sarah had seen coming in. "So these are the Pai Zhuq students? I'm so not impressed."

The Rinshi with a frog on its head spoke. "They look pretty sorry to me!"

"And ugly," another one added.

"Yes, let's get this fight started!" the centipede one agreed. The five stood together, all looking the same aside from the symbol on their head and the sashes they had.

"By the power of Dai Shi," they cried together. "Inner beast arise!" all five transformed into their monster forms.

Katey groaned. "Oh shit." One by one, the Rinshi spoke their names.

"A hundred legs to strike you – Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom – Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance – Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit – Gacko!"

"Skin stronger than armor – Toady!"

The rangers shared looks. They couldn't come up with better names?

"We are the five fingers of poison!"

"Poison?" Eloise gulped. Naja snapped his fingers and the five beasts ran forward. Each ranger immediately drew their weapons, Katey's speaking up for the first time.

"Oh not this again!" her sword groaned.

Katey rolled her eyes. "Not now Saba!" She and Eloise fought off Toady, figuring he would probably be easier to fight and Eloise needed some help in her condition. Both girls used their sword weapons to try and jab him back and off the building, but they knew he could easily bounce back. Katey grabbed his arm and tried to flip him, only to be flipped down herself. Eloise went to sweep his legs out from under him, sending him onto his butt.

Theo was fighting Rantipede using his tonfa to help. Rantipede kept grabbing a hold of the weapon, twisting Theo's arm each time he shot it down. Theo tried his best to get a hit in here and there, but he was thrown down after a dozen fast punches to the gut.

Lily faces Stingerella. Using her bo, the yellow ranger knocked the scorpion beast back. When she went to strike again, she was the one kicked in the back. Stingerella spun around as Lily ran forward. The two collided and Lily tried to get a hit in, but she was knocked down the small flight of steps. When she recovered, she and Theo teamed up to take down two of the fingers, only it didn't go so well.

Casey was handling Gacko, trying to hit the creature with his nunchuku. He had to admit that the gecko beast was fast, and it was difficult to land a blow on him. Casey managed to get a couple hits in before he was violently shot down.

Sarah handled the last beast – Naja. He was probably the toughest of them all, and Sarah wasn't going to give up. She was using her bow to fire arrows that she had set on fire and it seemed to be helping. Sarah was knocked back by Naja when he kicked her in the gut, but she remained on her feet to charge again.

However, none of the fights lasted long. Sarah was the only morphed ranger remaining when the five fingers regrouped. The other rangers were demorphed, having been forced to by the impact of their hits.

"They're too strong," Lily stated. "We have to regroup."

"Good idea," Eloise agreed. Grabbing one cubs' hand each, the three ninjas streaked off with them.

* * *

The six demorphed rangers stopped in a quarry, but they continued to run. They figured they were far enough away to at least be running and slowing down. After all, no one was here but them and they had to work out a battle strategy. They came to a stop. "I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time," Casey breathed.

"I feel you there," Theo agreed. Out of nowhere, a blast shot them down onto their backs. They all sat up to find the five fingers standing in a strange pyramid like fashion, facing them. Yellow and black lightning dropped down, keeping the rangers from standing. A black figure came spinning out of it and landed on top of the pyramid. When his face was revealed, everyone had different reactions.

Sarah went wide eyed in fear and began to shake, memories coming back to haunt her.

Eloise and Katey tensed up, wanting to kill him for what he did.

The other three cubs sensed the deep tension between the triplets and the guy who was Dai Shi's vessel, but they had no idea why. As they got a closer look, they realized who it was. "Jarrod?" Casey frowned.

At the sound of his name, Sarah streaked off and out of sight. Eloise and Katey found the power to stand and morph without words. Jarrod jumped down from the pyramid and the five fingers stood behind him.

"Jarrod?" Lily called. "What are you doing here?" Camille stood beside Jarrod.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone," he stated. "I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi."

"You didn't need more evil than you already had!" Eloise shouted, drawing her daggers as Katey drew her sword. Jarrod may be Dai Shi's vessel, but they knew Dai Shi had access to Jarrod's memories because of it.

The two girls charged, not giving others the time to think of a plan of action.

* * *

Sarah continued streaking, even as she entered the busy city. She didn't care who saw. She just had to get away. The pink ranger continued into Jungle Karma Pizza, streaking past Shane, Dustin, Fran and RJ. She grabbed Hunter and Megan on her way up to the loft and locked them in the spare room there. It was technically her room for when she and Hunter were helping RJ late at night and didn't feel like going home, but it was also a room they were now going to use as an infirmary of sorts.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as soon as she stopped. He may have been standing still and holding his daughter at the moment, but that didn't stop Sarah from moving around the room, trying to find what was hers. "Sarah," he called. When he got no response, he set Megan down gently on the bed and grabbed his wife by the shoulders, spinning her around so she was looking at him. Immediately, he saw fear in them. "Sar, what happened?"

"We have to leave," she spoke softly, almost as if she said nothing at all. "I can't stay here anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked calmly. He hadn't seen this kind of fear in her for a couple years, and he had a pretty good idea of what had caused it. "Sarah, talk to me."

Sarah now had tears spilling down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. "I can't stay here. He's going to get to me again."

"Sar," Hunter looked at his wife. He picked up Megan and held her as the two sat, one of his arms still around his wife. "We had this talk last time. It's just paranoia."

"No it's not," she shook her head, voice quivering. "He knows where I am. He knows where we all are. I can't stay somewhere that he knows I'm going to be. I _saw _him Hunter."

"What?" the blonde blinked. He knew that this day would come eventually, but he didn't think it'd be this soon, not when her life was finally starting to turn good. "What do you mean you saw him?"

Sarah leaned into him, burying her face in his shirt. "In the battle. Hunter, he's Dai Shi's vessel! He has more power than before and he can easily come after me again if I stay here. He could come after you or Megan or Kay or El just to get to me. I have to go!"

"Sarah," Hunter rubbed her back. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to face your fears. You can't keep running from him, no matter what form he's in. If he's Dai Shi, then that'll make it easier for us to fight him. We can't use our powers against civilians, but where he's no longer a normal citizen, we can use them to fight him off. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

They heard a knock at the door, and Hunter moved to answer it. Sarah held onto him, prompting him to sit back down. "Don't." Hunter sighed and pulled her close, careful not to squish a sleeping Megan.

* * *

"Sarah!" Katey banged on the bedroom door in the loft. She and Eloise knew that Hunter and Sarah were in there. After the earlier battle, the two girls rushed back to check on their sister, knowing she wouldn't be okay after seeing her ex. They didn't think it could get worse, but it was now that he was the big bad they were facing. "Open this door!"

They got no response. The other rangers, RJ, Shane, and Dustin were standing behind them a few feet away, wondering what the hell was going on. Casey was lying in a hammock that had been set up. They had seen Katey and Eloise take on Dai Shi and saw that they beat him up pretty good, but one of the fingers had stopped the others from interfering by infecting Casey with poison.

"Come on Sarah," Eloise tried, pounding on the door. "Don't shut us out again!"

"Uh, does one of you mind telling us what's going on?" RJ asked, hoping to get some answers. He figured that the full story wouldn't be revealed, but if they could get the main idea, then that would help.

"Simple," Katey shrugged. "Jarrod is Sarah's crazy ex-boyfriend who's been stalking her for the past five years or so and basically ruined her life."

"That doesn't explain why she fled the battle," Theo pointed out. Shane and Dustin seemed to understand, having seen the results of Jarrod's desperation.

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Aside from the fact he's a wanted criminal, he hurt her in the worst way possible." The cubs and RJ frowned, confused.

"Oh ew," Lily cringed in disgust, finally realizing what they meant. "Gross! That's never gonna leave my head now!"

"Sorry."

Katey turned to her sister. Both nodded before digging out their morphers and tossing them to their husbands.

"What's this for?" Dustin asked.

"We need you two to fight in our place," Eloise stated. "Sarah's gonna be in no condition to fight, I shouldn't even be fighting, and Katey would possibly kill him, which would break the three sacred rules of being a ranger."

"But aren't they bonded to your DNA or something?" Shane wondered.

"Actually," RJ spoke up. "Sarah set theirs up to work for you guys as well. Something about the morphers being able to work with their respective spirit animals and their soul mates. I wasn't really paying attention to that."

With a sigh, the two girls turned back to try and get Sarah to open the door.

* * *

A/N: I decided I would cut this episode in two. So, next chapter, Sarah's past is revealed in her dreams, but at the same time, her sisters are telling the others the more in depth version of her past with Jarrod. So yes, Jarrod is her ex who raped her and next chapter is going to be the reason why this story is rated M (even though I'm not good with that stuff). So, what exactly is Sarah's past? Also, there's going to be a lot of confusion in that chapter. Actually, this episode might actually turn into a 3 part one…


	5. Sarah's Secret Part II

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 5: Sarah's Secrets**

**Part II**

_A/N: So this is picking up where the last chapter left off. For the most part, it's going to be Sarah reliving her past with Jarrod in a dream. It will include all the times she was kidnapped and hurt by him, starting with the first time (before "Triple Threat") to the current one (the one mentioned in the previous story). This chapter is also the reason why this story is rated M, since there will be some graphic parts. And if this chapter doesn't seem M rating worthy, then that's because I don't have much experience writing that stuff and I apologize for that. _

_Keep in mind that Jarrod is Sarah's ex who hurt her, the Lily, Theo, and Casey have no exact idea why Sarah's hurt, Shane and Dustin are now the new orange and green rangers (little bit of color change for them) and there's going to be some confusion in this chapter. This chapter is also a continuation of "Taste of Poison." Also, I'm not sure of Jarrod's last name, so I just made one up. _

_Italics is Sarah's dream. There is going to be one good dream involving Sarah and Hunter, and that part will involve what the rest of Sarah's dream does. _

_**Important:** You may have noticed that I took down a few of my stories, but that is only temporary. During the summer, I plan to work on three stories (considering I also have school work to do for the summer). This is to also help keep me a bit more organized with my stories on here. Some I may not repost because of writer's block and how poorly they were doing, but others will be reposted. The three stories I am going to work on over the course of the summer and hope to have finished by August are **Jungle Sisters, Something Like That, **and **Keep Me in Mind. **This story is top priority and updates for the last one mentioned may be slow, but that's only because I'm trying to make it not like the episodes as I normally do and because I'm working on this one at the same time, considering both are set during Jungle Fury. Also, I plan to get a new story (really an interlude) for this series started, which'll be based on Leanne's journey to becoming the doctor she is now and it'll be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. More about that to come._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

"Thanks," Casey coughed as Lily set a wet towel on his head. He was lying in a hammock. Katey, Eloise, Shane, and Dustin had gone home for the night, deciding to handle the issue with Sarah in the morning. RJ had no problem letting Sarah and Hunter stay here with Megan until things calmed down. Only Lily seemed to get the general idea of what was going on with the pink ranger. "I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked. Theo came and stood by her.

"He said he's fine," he grumbled. "Leave the guy alone."

RJ popped up next to them. "Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi. But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts."

"RJ, Kay and El stood up to him because they had a past score to settle," Lily reminded him. "Casey just took the blow for us when one of the fingers came at us."

"And that didn't take a lot of brain cells," Theo smirked. Casey turned his head and glared at him.

"Theo, I'm ignoring your negative energy," RJ decided. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your tiger spirit. It'll blow your mind."

Lily looked at their mentor. "Is it dangerous?"

"Casey already has one mommy," Theo snapped. "He doesn't need two."

"You don't hear me complaining," the red ranger rolled his eyes.

"Lights out team," RJ decided, hoping to end the oncoming argument. "We're up against some major badness here. We all need some rest." Everyone walked off to their own sleeping quarters.

* * *

_Sarah Oliver walked the halls of Angel Grove High with her sisters at her sides. It was only September, and the school year had just begun a week ago. The three girls were only sixteen and had just entered their junior year. It was 2002 and for them, life really couldn't get any better._

_Growing up, the three girls had four friends: Jarrod Smith, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Leanne Omino. They hardly saw Leanne, but they were still friends with her. Hunter and Blake had moved away a couple years ago, and they hadn't heard from them since. The only one still around was Jarrod. _

_Katey and Eloise knew that Jarrod and Hunter both had crushes on Sarah, but when Hunter and Blake moved, Jarrod had asked the brunette out. Sarah didn't want to be rude and say no, so she went on a date with him and it turned into a two year relationship so far. The three continued walking the hallways, heading toward their lockers, which was next to Jarrod's. _

"_Hey, El," Jana – one of El's friends from her French class – came up to them. "Think you can help me with the homework from last night?"_

"_Sure," the brunette followed her friend, excusing herself from her sisters. Katey and Sarah reached their lockers, both opening them and getting their books for their next few classes. Katey shut hers first and headed off for her next class, hoping to ask the teacher a few questions about the homework. Sarah finished up at her locker and shut it, finding her boyfriend standing there._

"_Hey," she kissed him and smiled. Jarrod smiled back at her. Unlike her and her sisters, he was a senior and this would be his last year of school before he went off to college. If they had stuck around, Hunter and Blake would've been seniors as well. _

"_Hey," he grinned. "So, you still coming over tonight?"_

"_Of course," Sarah nodded. It was Friday and Jarrod's birthday, so Sarah was going over to his house later to celebrate with him and his family. "I wouldn't miss it." _

"_Great," he kissed her as the bell rang. He walked off to class. Sarah headed in the opposite direction to hers, only to be stopped by one of Jarrod's friends, Dillon. _

_Dillon looked at her. "Be careful tonight."_

"_Excuse me?" she frowned._

"_Look," Dillon continued. Sarah hardly knew him, but she knew Jarrod was friends with him. "He's not who you think he is anymore. Just be careful." Then he disappeared before Sarah could reply. She looked around the bustling hallway before shaking her head._

"_Weird."_

* * *

_Later that evening, Sarah rang the doorbell to Jarrod's house. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a white skirt and sandals. She had her hair flowing down and wavy, as it usually was. It was only five, but Jarrod had asked her to come over at this time, since his family wanted to start the celebration early. Jarrod came and opened the door, kissing her before allowing her in. _

"_Where are your parents?" Sarah asked, wondering why they weren't in the house. It wasn't that she minded, but she figured that they would be here on their son's birthday._

"_Oh, they decided that they're going to have the party at my grandparent's cabin," he replied. "I stayed behind to wait for you and decided I would bring you up myself." _

"_Oh, okay," Sarah shrugged. "Just let me go to the bathroom and then we can go, okay?" Jarrod nodded and she went off down the hall. Jarrod smirked, hoping she would fall for his plan._

* * *

"_Here we are," Jarrod spoke as he pulled his car up to the driveway of his grandparent's cabin. Sarah noted the lake off to the side and that the cabin wasn't lit up and had no light coming through it. It concerned her a bit, but she trusted her boyfriend. "Everyone should be inside. Come on."_

_Sarah nodded and followed him up the hill. She reached the porch of the cabin where he was digging out his keys. The cool night breeze made her wish she brought a jacket, but she didn't mind. Jarrod opened the door and allowed her inside. He followed and locked the door behind them._

"_It's nice," she commented. "But where is everybody?" _

_Jarrod didn't reply as he shoved her against the wall and began to kiss her._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Oliver family was eating dinner, just getting to it. Kim set the plate of chicken on the table along with a pan of cornbread and a bowl of rice. Tommy, Eloise, and Katey sat at the table, Kim joining them as soon as the meal was served. They knew Sarah was at Jarrod's, celebrating his birthday with him and his family. They all thought Jarrod was a good kid, having known him most of his life. _

_None of them were expecting the doorbell to ring._

"_I got it," Katey stood, going to answer the door. She opened it to find Dillon, looking concerned. "Dillon? What are you doing here?"_

"_Sarah's in trouble," Dillon rushed out._

"_DAD!"_

* * *

_Sarah tried to shove her boyfriend off of her, but he was proving to be stronger than her. After he had shoved her against the wall and started their make-out session, she didn't mind, thinking that was all they were going to do. However, she didn't realize Jarrod had other plans until he had scooped her up and dragged her into the cabin's bedroom. _

_There, he had laid her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, still kissing her roughly. Sarah started to realize what he was doing and she tried shoving him off, but she was having no luck. She had let go of him and tried to kick him away, but he held her down. He had managed to rip her skirt off, much to her shock. Sarah got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and backed out of the kissing, but Jarrod pulled her back. She tried screaming against it and trashed about, but Jarrod was stronger and held her down. _

_Then he got to her shirt, which he brutally ripped off. Despite Sarah's attempts to get away, he wouldn't let her budge. He knew that if she didn't stop soon, he would have to knock her out. Instead, he unclasped her bra and pulled it away, letting it fall to the floor. When he moved to kiss and fondle her breasts, she tried kicking him where it hurt the most and tried shoving him off of her and punching him in the head. Nothing worked. He wasn't fazed by any of it. _

_Then Sarah heard a sound that put fear into her. Jarrod only had one hand and his legs pinning him down, but she knew that sound. That was the sound of a zipper opening. The next thing Sarah knew was that Jarrod was down to only his boxers and she in her panties. She was more scared than she had ever been, and she tried fighting him off more. Again, her efforts were futile. She began crying and she felt her body continue to be violated. _

_What happened next made her grateful. She felt Jarrod being lifted off her and someone pulling her up. She turned her head to find herself buried in her mother's shirt. She didn't bother looking to see her father holding Jarrod back. Sarah also figured her sisters were there, considering she never felt her mother's arms leave her and felt someone draping a blanket around her._

_Sarah passed out before anything else could happen. _

* * *

_Only about six months later, after Sarah and her sisters had become power rangers and were sent to live in Blue Bay Harbor for the rest of the year, did Jarrod strike again. It was only a couple weeks after Hunter and Blake had left, saying they needed time to think things over after their stint as evil rangers. _

_Jarrod was alone this night, lurking through the shadows of the night. He had a mission and he intended to complete it. He was determined and after what happened on his birthday, he wasn't going to let it happen again. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but something in him told him he wanted to. His mind was too clouded with his fantasies to see the reality. Jarrod stood and looked up, spotting the window he had to enter through. He smirked and began his climb up._

_When he reached the window, he looked in and saw two empty beds. The third bed had his target sleeping in it, safe and sound. As quietly as possible, crawled in through the window, which had been left open. He slowly shut it and tiptoed over to the bed where Sarah lay. He smirked down at her sleeping form before flipping her over and pinning her under him._

_Upon feeling this, Sarah opened her eyes and found her ex on top of her. She tried to scream, but Jarrod covered her mouth with his hand before she could. Sarah began thrashing around, trying to get him off of her, but it didn't work. Before she knew what was happening, she felt him enter her and she knew what he was doing. She tried to get away, but once again, he was proving to be stronger than her. _

_By now, Sarah was crying. She felt weak and she was hurt. It wasn't until the door broke down that Jarrod left, breaking the window as he went. Sarah was lying on her bed, crying and staring at the ceiling. She felt like she couldn't move. She felt Kelly sit her up and pull her into a hug. In the distance, she heard sirens. _

* * *

_About a year later and another ranger team, Sarah found herself sleeping soundly in her room at her parent's home in Reefside. It was almost the end of the school year and prom was coming up soon. Of course, the rangers would only be able to enjoy it if they defeated Mesogog. Sarah was hoping they could defeat him soon._

_It was the middle of the night and Sarah was fast asleep on her stomach. Aside from her stint as an evil ranger earlier, her senior year of high school was going great. Then again, she didn't actually go to any high school. She was just homeschooled for now. _

_As she slept, she failed to hear the window open. Before she could do anything, she felt something pull her hands behind her back. She realized she couldn't move her hands. Then she felt something being tied around her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She was turned over._

_Jarrod loomed over her and smirked. Sarah couldn't do anything since her hands had been tied behind her back and she couldn't scream because of her mouth being gagged. She tried squirming away and kicking him, but it didn't work._

"_Sarah!" they heard her sisters shout in the hallway. Jarrod fell off the bed and landed with a thud. He vanished out the window before he could be spotted. Sarah was lying on her side now, crying and shaking. That was how her father and sisters found her when they managed to get the door open. _

* * *

Hunter woke up, feeling his wife twist and turn in the bed. He noticed she was asleep and probably having nightmares, and he knew that sooner or later, she'd wake up screaming. The blonde looked over to the crib that he had set up in here earlier. Megan was still sleeping soundly. Hunter sighed and looked back to his sleeping wife. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, hoping his words would reach her and get her to calm down. Before he fell back asleep, he briefly noticed the necklace she wore glowing. He smiled, knowing it was doing its job of protecting her.

* * *

_Sarah couldn't remember a time when she felt this happy. She was with Hunter, just him alone. It was their wedding night, and she couldn't be happier. After years of being a ranger and being haunted by her ex, Sarah felt happy and safe. Hunter was hers and she loved him. She smiled as the two held hands. Hunter was driving them to their apartment in Blue Bay Harbor, where they would spend their three day honeymoon. _

_Hunter pulled up to the building and parked his car. The building had only two apartments and both were two stories, one on each side of the building. Hunter got out of the car and walked around to Sarah's side, opening the door for her. He scooped her up and she laughed as he carried her to the apartment door. He unlocked it and the door swung open. Still carrying her, he walked in and shut the door behind them. _

"_Hunter!" the brunette laughed. "Put me down!"_

"_Nope," he smirked. They got to the bedroom and he plopped her down on the bed before falling next to her. It was late at night and it was a busy day. Sarah giggled as Hunter kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into it deeper which caused him to fall on top of her. The two continued kissing each other for a while before Sarah began tugging at the hem of his shirt. In a few minutes, she managed to pull it off of him. Both were glad they had changed out of their wedding clothes before coming here. _

_Hunter pulled away when he felt her remove her shirt from underneath him. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, knowing the pain Jarrod had put her through when it came to this. Sarah rolled her eyes and confirmed the thought with a kiss and pulled him back in. She unzipped his jeans for him and pulled them down and off, letting them fall to the floor. Hunter did the same to the skirt she wore. The only thing stopping them was their undergarments, which were quickly removed. _

* * *

A/N: As I said before, this chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. Anyway, you saw what caused Sarah to fear Jarrod, though you all knew why before, but this is more of an in depth look. Sarah won't become a ranger again until later on when the masters get kidnapped. So what'll happen next in the third part?


	6. Sarah's Secret Part III

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 6: Sarah's Secrets**

**Part III**

_A/N: So this is the last chapter taking place during "Taste of Poison." Only the end scene will be shown of that episode. This chapter may be short and there's going to be fluff in it. Shane and Dustin are rangers now, and Hun__ter will become one next chapter…or later this chapter. I'm not sure. It'll be whenever it fits. Anyway, some old faces return._

**_This will be the last update on my stories for who knows how long. I only say this because today, when I was bringing my laptop back to my room to charge (the cord was attched to the computer), the cord got caught on my doorknob, ripping it from the laptop and ruining the part that plugs into the laptop, and my computer ended up falling on the ground. My computer is fine, but the battery only lasts so long before it needs charging, and the charger isn't working because it's not connecting properly. So until I get that problem fixed, this is going to be the last update on any story for a while._**

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Hunter woke up early and found his wife sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled that she stopped tossing and turning in her sleep and that she hadn't woken up screaming at all from nightmares. His arm was still wrapped around her stomach. He kissed her cheek before getting up to move, only to be pulled back down by Sarah.

"Don't leave," she mumbled. Hunter smiled, knowing she wasn't fully asleep. He knew she probably wouldn't be fully asleep after seeing Jarrod again, but she had managed to get some rest.

"I need to check on Megan and go the bathroom," he whispered. "Then I'll be back." he kissed her and she allowed him to get up. She sat awake and watched as Hunter took Megan out of her crib and checked on her. Sarah held her hands out for her child and Hunter handed the baby to her before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. It was still early morning, so there was a good chance none of the others were up.

Hunter came back in and sat in the bed beside his wife and child. Sarah smiled as she looked at Megan, and Hunter smiled at both of them. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a couple quick texts to his brother and Leanne, knowing they'd want to know about something like this. He figured Katey and Eloise would call their parents and Sarah's therapist.

When his phone went off the first time, he received a long and colorful text from Leanne. He expected as much. What he didn't expect was Blake's reply. Instead of sending a message about his anger and concern, the blonde received a photo of a baby boy's face, a name and date of birth underneath.

"Hey," he spoke softly to Sarah. "Want to see your nephew?" Sarah didn't take her eyes off of Megan or even indicated that she heard him. Hunter sighed, sending a quick reply before wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her in close, and scooting them back so they rested against the headboard.

* * *

"I think they're confused," Katey stated as she and Eloise walked into the loft. Shane and Dustin had gotten a call to join Lily, Casey, and Theo in a current battle. The other two boys had woken up to find RJ monitoring a battle Lily was already at, and he sent the other four off to fight. There was still no word from Sarah or Hunter yet. Eloise had called her parents to fill them in on what happened with Sarah and was told they'd be here later in the day. Right now, the two girls were coming to check on their sister.

"They'll be fine," Eloise rolled her eyes. "Question is, will you be?"

"What are you talking about?" Katey frowned as they headed for Sarah's door.

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Come on. Mood swings, throwing up…I wouldn't be surprised if you're pregnant."

"As if," Katey scoffed. "I'm gonna wait until this thing blows over." Before they could reach the door, they saw Hunter leave the room, Megan in his arms. "What's going on with Sar?"

Hunter sighed as he moved towards the kitchenette to get Megan's bottle. "She had nightmares for most of the night, but she didn't wake up screaming at all and she was sleeping soundly when I woke up, so that's gotta be a good sign. Can one of you do me a favor and head down to Blue Bay?"

"What for?" Eloise wondered.

"To check up on Tori and Blake," Hunter explained as he began feeding his daughter. "Apparently Tori went into early labor last night and their son was born early this morning. I wanna know how they're doing and neither are answering their phones."

"I'll go," Katey offered. She grabbed her things and left. Eloise put a hand on her brother in law's shoulder.

"They'll all be fine," she assured.

"I know."

* * *

Katey grumbled as she walked into the hospital in Blue Bay. She had only offered to go so she could fill in Blake and Tori on what was going on, to see her nephew, and to have Leanne test her to see if she was pregnant just to ease her sister's thoughts. Katey doubted that she was, considering she and Shane weren't even trying.

The brunette walked down the halls, trying to find Tori's room number. She knew Leanne would more than likely be on this floor after her lunch break. When she found the room, she knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. She heard someone say something and she walked in, smiling at the sight of Tori holding her newborn son, Leanne angrily writing things down on a clip board, and Blake smiling at his wife and son.

"Hey," Tori smiled. "You're the first to visit."

"I figured it'd be Hunter and Sarah first to show," Blake shrugged.

"Things are a little too hectic right now for them to visit," Leanne stated grumpily. "Am I right?"

Katey nodded. "As usual."

"What's going on?" Tori looked between the two. She and Blake had noticed the sudden change in Leanne's behavior earlier and didn't understand it. Now it appeared that Katey knew what was going on, and the couple wanted answers. "Something wrong with Sarah, Hunter, or Megan?"

"Well," Katey sighed. "You guys know how we're back in the suits, right?" they both nodded. "Due to recent events, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter have to take over for us because if me, El, and Sar go out and fight no matter our condition, then we'd be breaking the rules."

"How would it be breaking the rules?"

Katey rolled her eyes. "The new villain is Dai Shi," she looked at the other Pai Zhuq Master in the room. Tori's eyes widened at the thought. When Sarah became a student at the Pai Zhuq and trained on her own, Tori did the same at the request of Sensei, and it helped the two girls bond. Tori was a dolphin master and she knew about Dai Shi. After all, part of their training was studying Pai Zhuq history. "And his vessel is Jarrod," she added, looking to Blake now.

"What?" the thunder ninja froze. He hated Jarrod as much as Katey and Eloise did, but more than Leanne did.

"Didn't you read your phone messages?" Leanne turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Blake grabbed his phone and quickly flipped through, finding the one Hunter explained it in.

"We should go pay them a visit soon," he muttered.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Hey, since you're the only one who's come to visit us, it's your turn to hold him." Katey smiled and walked over, taking her nephew in her arms.

"What's his name?"

"Daniel Benjamin Bradley."

* * *

Hunter walked back into the room and found Sarah sitting on the bed, feeding Megan her lunch. He saw a small smile on her lips and went to sit down next to her. He set the tray of food down gently and nudged her. "Come on Sar. You got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. Hunter sighed.

"Just try to eat," he urged. "You need to." He wrapped an arm around her. "El told me that your parents and Dr. Hackett are on their way."

"That's good," she replied, still not looking up from her daughter's face. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Hunter frowned, turning to her.

Sarah dropped her morpher in his hands. "I can't be a ranger on this team. At least not with him as Dai Shi."

"Sarah…"

"I don't want him coming after us," she continued, finally looking up at him. Hunter saw the fear in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't want him coming after Megan. I need you to help me through this. I need you to take over my ranger job. Please."

"Yeah but…pink?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to lighten her fear a bit.

The brunette let a small smirk come to her lips. "You can deal with it."

Hunter just pulled her in closer.

* * *

After the fight earlier, everyone had returned home. As punishment for running off to fight earlier, Lily had to wash the dishes. The three cubs were on shift with Fran, leaving the ninjas to hang out upstairs and do whatever. Shane and Dustin decided they were going to use this time to complain to their wives about their color change. Katey and Eloise found it amusing.

"Well red and yellow are out of the question," Katey smirked. "So you're stuck with orange and green."

"Yeah but it just doesn't feel right," Shane complained. "I'm a red, not orange!"

"And I'm not green," Dustin added.

"Deal with it," Eloise rolled her eyes. "You're both rangers again and it just so happens you're different colors than the first time."

Both men pouted.

Katey had a feeling of what was coming next. "Don't even complain. You think we wanted to become those colors on our second team?" Both boys shut up.

"Good," Eloise smiled. "Now, anyone want dinner? Mom and dad should be here shortly."

"Your parents are coming down?" Shane looked between his wife and his sister in law.

"For Sarah," his wife assured. "They're not going to kill you. After all, they already let you two marry us."

* * *

A/N: Well, this is ending here. I just couldn't think of an ending for it. Anyway, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Up next is "Dance the Night Away." I'm skipping "Can't Win Them All" because I had a filler chapter in its place. So what'll happen next?


	7. Dance the Night Away

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 7: Dance the Night Away**

_A/N: So I am back on track with episodes. It is now a couple weeks past the previous three chapters, and Katey has a big surprise to reveal. Sarah won't be shut in her room the whole time, and she's fine with being around other people. She just won't talk to a lot of people. Still only Lily knows what she's been through with Jarrod (or at least has a general idea of it). Anyway, just what'll happen now?_

_Also, my laptop issues are still not fixed, but thanks to an empty flash drive I found I was able to transfer chapters I had already written onto it and I was able to use my parents computer to post them and type remaining ones when I have time on the computer, which isn't often since my brother does nothing but download crap onto it that slows it down. Anyway, hopefully my laptop issues will be fixed soon so I can update more frequently. For now, enjoy this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

Only a couple weeks had passed since the discovery of Jarrod being Dai Shi's vessel. Dr. Hackett had been by to help Sarah with a therapy session each week and her parents had stopped by a couple of times. Sarah was slowly recovering. She didn't sit in her room all day and she was talking to the rangers and Fran, but that was about it. She mostly spent her time with Megan, especially when Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Lily, Casey, and Theo were out fighting.

Things for the rangers were going pretty good. Lily wasn't too happy about being the only girl on the team fighting, but she still had the triplets to talk to, especially with Theo's drama last week when he had lost his confidence. In the end, though, they managed to destroy another one of the fingers of poison. Now it was a new week and a new day, and everyone was relaxing.

Eloise (though twenty weeks pregnant) and Lily were dancing together, Casey and Dustin watching them. Sarah was sitting with Hunter and Megan, writing another new song (part of her therapy). Katey and Shane were having a sparring match on the mats, staying away from the two dancers. Theo and RJ were downstairs. Well, that was until Theo came back up. He caught the end of the dance routine.

"Lil," he spoke up. "Did you, uh…forget something?"

"Oh right," she realized. "I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it."

"No, I meant our lunch…appointment," he corrected.

"Theo, of course I didn't forget," Lily smiled. "I even picked out the perfect place." RJ kicked Casey out of his chair as he came over. "You guys are gonna love it."

Theo looked at Casey. "'Guys?'"

"Sweet," the red ranger grinned. "I'm starving."

"Well he's already got the red thing down," Eloise sighed and shook her head.

"Red thing?" Casey turned to her. "What red thing?"

Eloise shrugged. "It's just a little thing that the red rangers seem to have black holes for stomachs."

"Hey!" Shane shouted, having heard this. "That is not true!"

"Let's see," Katey listed. "There's you, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Jason, dad, Conner, a few more here and there…"

"Ignore them," Eloise rolled her eyes. "They can go on for hours."

Lily turned to the other two boys. She had invited the ninjas along, but they all declined, having other things they needed to do. "But before we go, I want to show you another move. I'm gonna need your help, though. It takes three – one to throw me, one to catch me."

"I'll catch you," both boys replied simultaneously.

"That's a good idea Lily," RJ piped up from where he was working on a new weapon. "Teamwork's the name of the game. The new claw cannon here will take three of your six animal spirits to work, but can work with more. Two to charge it, one to shoot."

"I think I should catch you," Theo stated, turning back to his friend.

"No," Casey denied. "I was the catcher on my baseball team. I'll catch you."

"But now you're a big strong tiger," Theo continued. "You should throw."

"I don't want to throw, Theo," Casey denied. "You throw."The two boys began bickering.

Eloise looked to her sister. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Busy," Sarah replied quickly, not taking her eyes off of the notebook. Eloise rolled her eyes. They had to admit Sarah was making great progress, but she still had a long way to go. This was only the beginning. All bickering stopped when the alarms rang.

Hunter turned to his wife. She took Megan from him and smirked. "Have fun, pinkie." Hunter groaned as he, Shane, Dustin, Lily, Casey, and Theo made their way out.

"You still haven't told him that when he morphs, it'll automatically change to crimson?" Katey looked at her sister as the other two sat on the couch, RJ still working on the cannon.

* * *

"Scare these fools and get us some power!" Stingerella ordered the Rinshi as she led an attack downtown. She was also leading the Rinshi in a dance routine, one that they used to attack. "That's right. It's all in the rhythm."

"Hey!" Theo shouted. Stingerella turned to see six morphed rangers arrive on the scene. She noticed something different about orange and green, and took note pink wasn't in sight.

"Rangers!" she growled. "Where's the pink one?"

"You're out of your mind if you think we're going to tell you," Hunter huffed, happy he wasn't pink and that the suit changed to crimson when he morphed.

Stingerella snarled. "You are no match for my rhythmic Rinshi."

"Great," Shane groaned. "Dancing devils."

"You don't know the half of my power," Stingerella smirked. "Attack!" The Rinshi charged and isolated the rangers.

* * *

Sarah was the only one left watching the battle with RJ. He had taken a break from working to check on the progress of the team. Eloise and Katey went downstairs to help Fran out so she wasn't doing things alone. Sarah had only gotten up once, which was to put Megan in her crib for a nap, but now she was back to watching the fight. Well, that was until the phone interrupted her.

"Hello?"

"_Sarah?" _Leanne frowned. Didn't she call Katey? _"Why are you answering your sister's phone?"_

"She left it up here when she went to work," the brunette shrugged. "So what's up?"

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?" _the red head retorted. _"How you holding up?"_

"Apparently I'm recovering faster than expected," Sarah sighed. "Still not cleared to fight, but Hunter's taking my place. They're actually out fighting now."

Leanne frowned. _"I thought you said Katey was working?"_

"She gave her morpher to Shane so she wouldn't kill him if he showed up again," Sarah explained. "El gave hers to Dustin because she shouldn't be fighting anyway in her state. So again, what's up?"

"_Shane and Dustin must love the color change," _the thunder ninja smirked. _"Anyway, I called to give Kay her test results."_

"What test results?" it was Sarah's turn to frown. "Something wrong?"

"_Not unless you count her being currently twelve weeks pregnant," _Leanne spilled.

Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it blankly for a moment. Then she spoke into it. "You're kidding, right?"

"_Nope," _Leanne grinned. _"El had me test her when she came to see Blake, Tor, and Daniel." _Sarah knew about Daniel, having been filled in by Katey and Hunter about it. Tori wasn't even due until April, but it appeared she went into labor early. _"I got the results back last week but I've been booked with patients. Now I have the chance to tell her."_

"Don't worry," Sarah smirked. "I'll pass the message on." She hung up just as her sisters entered the room. She turned her smirk into a frown and a glare, setting her sights on Katey.

Katey noticed this as she came closer. "What did I do now?"

"You," Sarah stood and walked over. "When were you planning to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Katey frowned, confused. She looked over to her other sister, but Eloise was just as lost.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be a mommy?" Sarah added, hugging her sister. Katey went wide eyed in shock as Eloise donned a smirk that said "I knew it."

Katey blinked. "I am? When did Leah call? How far…"

"I just got off the phone with her," Sarah grinned. "You're already twelve weeks along."

* * *

"That freaky dance group had some moves," Lily commented as the team walked back into the loft after the fight. Sarah was feeding a now awake Megan. Hunter sat next to them as Dustin and Shane sat next to their wives. "I'll give them that."

"And so do you Lily," RJ spun around in his chair. "I think it's time to fight fire with fire. I want you to teach your new dance to the boys and incorporate it into your fighting styles." Eloise and Katey began giggling, knowing their husbands had two left feet. Hunter wasn't a bad dancer, considering he had only performed at a couple of his own concerts since signing a record deal.

"No no," Theo shook his head. "I don't dance."

"Great," Casey smirked. "More dance time for the new guy."

* * *

A while later, the triplets sat on the couch watching Lily teach the boys how to dance. Hunter was picking up on the routine easier than the other boys, who kept tripping over their own feet. Katey was holding her niece as Sarah filmed the dance lesson and Eloise was picking at a bowl of grapes. RJ was watching from where he continued his work on the cannon.

"This is too funny," Sarah grinned, feeling a lot better.

"Five, six, seven eight, your turn," Lily instructed. The boys tried to dance, Hunter getting close and Shane and Dustin tripping over each other. Casey and Theo backed into each other. It took a few more tries before everyone had it down well enough to stop. "All right. You guys got it."

"No thanks to him," the red and blue rangers shot at each other.

The alarms went off.

* * *

After the fight which didn't end so well, the rangers returned to the pizza shop. Toady had interfered with the battle against Stingerella, and it only made the fight worse for the rangers. On top of that, the three ninjas and the yellow ranger had to listen to Casey and Theo's complaints about each other. As the two continued to argue, Lily and the triplets sat at a table outside, eating lunch.

Lily heard her name and marched over, angry. "Hey! As long as you're talking about me, let me join in. Casey, I don't care how long you were at the academy. You're a member of our team and we need you to work with us on the battlefield. Theo, we have got a bond that will last a lifetime. Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded.

"Good," Lily continued. "And Casey's my friend too. A new friend. I mean, come on guys. We are in charge of protecting the world here. This isn't the prom. Work it out."

"Lily, we going or not?" Sarah called from where the triplets were leaving. Lily turned and headed for the group. They were going shopping with Megan as the boys worked out their issues.

Casey was first to speak. "She's right."

"She usually is," Theo agreed. "Look, I guess I got kinda jealous. Sorry man. She's just really important to me. And it seemed like I wasn't important to her anymore."

"Dude I get it," Casey chuckled. "And I'm not trying to move-in. I'm just trying to fit in, okay? I'm sorry too. I guess I overreacted to your overreaction."

* * *

A/N: Well, I wasn't exactly sure what the hell to do with this chapter. So um, next up is "Pizza Slice of Life." Not sure how that will turn out. Anyway, what'd you think of this one? Yes, I know it's short, but I got bored with it.


	8. Pizza Slice of Life

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 8: Pizza Slice of Life**

_A/N: Not sure how this chapter will go. I won't be writing a whole lot of fight scenes in most chapters. I have the chapters planned out and everything. There's another filler or two down the line, but not until later in the story. I can't believe it's almost ten chapters already. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Another day at the office," Theo sighed as he adjusted the hat on his head. He and Fran headed inside to help out with the busy pizza place. It was the final week of March and things were going great. Casey, Lily, and Katey were serving tables. Dustin, Shane, and Hunter were on kitchen duty. Eloise was upstairs monitoring the city and Sarah was out taking a walk with Megan. As Theo and Fran entered the kitchen to check up on things, RJ came down the steps, Eloise trailing behind.

"See ya, adios, au revoir, ciao," he spoke. The rangers and Fran saw he was decked out in fishing gear. "See you in a few days."

"What?" Dustin snorted at the man's outfit. "You're going fly fishing?"

"No," RJ frowned. "Why would you…"

"You're outfit," Shane pointed out.

RJ looked down and saw what he was wearing. "Oh, this getup. I'm just going to a fly-fishing contest."

"RJ, you're an animal rights guy," Hunter stated. "I don't see you fishing."

"Apparently he's not fishing," Eloise frowned. "He's going to disturb the fish so no one catches any."

"Hold on there," Theo smirked. "You just can't go without leaving someone in charge. Someone bright, resourceful, and very responsible. Me."

"If you don't say so yourself," Lily shrugged as she and Casey entered. Katey was still making sure customers were okay. The three ninjas rolled their eyes.

RJ agreed. "We do need someone in charge." He turned to the red ranger. "Casey, you're in charge."

"Me?" he blinked.

"Good," RJ grinned. "It's settled. Ta-ta." He left the room.

Lily turned to the temporary boss. "Alright. What's the plan, Stan?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "I didn't even actually agree to be in charge."

"I'll do it," Theo offered.

"No way," Eloise stepped in. "Casey, you're in charge. Deal with it. Dustin, come on." Dustin nodded, taking off his apron and following his wife out. They had teaching to ninjas to do.

Shane checked the time on his watch. "Yo hold up!" he ran after them. They weren't the only ones with classes.

"Tell you what," Casey decided. "I don't want the responsibility. So why don't we all split it? We'll all be in charge. Lily and Hunter can run the kitchen. I'll handle meeting, greeting, and seating."

"What about me?" Theo wondered. "What am I gonna be in charge of?"

"You, my friend, can be the waiter," Casey stated.

"Oh so I'm just the waiter?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to be the waiter?"

"Great," Lily smiled. "I'll switch with you. You work in the sweaty kitchen, and I'll get the big tips."

"My bad," Theo followed her. "I forgot about the tips."

Hunter shook his head and looked to Fran, who was apparently going to help him run the kitchen now that Casey had left the room. "I feel like this is going to go horribly wrong."

Fran nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sarah was sitting on a park bench holding Megan in her arms. The stroller was beside them as they sat in the shade. "Mommy's gonna protect you," she smiled at her child. Something about having a child changed her, but in a good way. As she spoke to her child, she failed to notice the two figures come up behind her.

"I forgot how annoying baby talk could get," one voice began.

"Yet when you see a baby you can't help but talk like that," the other grinned. Sarah turned and smiled when she saw two of her sisters standing behind her. She stood, Megan still in arms, and gave Vida and Ronny a hug.

"What brings you two here?" she asked, still standing.

"Did you forget what tonight is?" Vida smirked, knowing the brunette more than likely did.

Sarah had a blank look on her face before it dawned on her. "Oh yeah! Since when was it decided it would be here?"

"Since you three out of four of us are currently living in the same city," Ronny reminded her. "Now we got a party to plan." Sarah put Megan back in the carriage and the three set off for the party store to get some more decorations.

* * *

After his shift was over, Hunter had decided to go upstairs and start setting up for tonight's party. He also wanted to escape the chaos going on downstairs since Fran walked in wearing a pizza costume. Sarah had called him and asked him to set up. It was a good thing RJ had said they could have Kira's bachelorette party here, that way they could surprise her. Katey and Eloise had promised to bring the beer and wine, since the girls that were invited were all twenty one or older. Well, they weren't sure about Lily, but it wasn't like anyone would know.

Hunter shook his head, imagining what would go on tonight. Not to mention the surprise party he knew his sister in law was planning for the triplets come April. He knew that chances were half of the girls there tonight and in about a week would go home drunk or tipsy. That's what happened the last time they did this.

"We're gonna be screwed," he sighed aloud, though no one was around to hear him.

* * *

"None of this screams bachelorette," Sarah pouted as the three girls were in the party store searching for decorations. Sarah kept one hand on her daughter's carriage and the other by her side, looking at the decorations. Walls and shelves were lined with them, yet nothing stood out.

"Then again it is for Kira," Ronny pointed out. "She's not exactly the type who's into these parties."

"Neither am I," Vida sighed. "So just get some decorations in her colors."

"Purple and yellow crap?" Ronny frowned. "I guess that'll work."

Sarah grinned. "Then we'll need streamers, balloons, cups, plates, napkins, beads, confetti, a tiara, and a couple normal bachelorette decorations."

"Uh, isn't that a little overboard?" Vida wondered.

"It's a party," the brunette pointed out. "You gotta go all out."

* * *

"Lily, you look wiped," Casey commented as he sat in the booth across from his friend. Things in the restaurant hadn't been going well all day and a lot of conflict has risen. "Want something?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "A mute button for Theo. I am tired of all his complaining."

Fran came running out of the kitchen. "Did one of you guys move the fire extinguisher?" she breathed. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, if no one wants charred pizza, we'd better find it soon." Lily and Casey got up, joining the search for the fire extinguisher. Fran and Casey finally found it in the kitchen, and when the waitress went to put out the fire in the oven, she accidentally hit Theo in the face with the spray.

"Sorry," she apologized as they raced back out. "I'm so so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna clean up," Theo huffed. Casey heard his morpher go off. He moved off to the side to see what was up, but Hunter called them upstairs so they could head out.

"Fran, you're in charge," Casey appointed.

"In charge?" she frowned as they ran out. "Of what?"

"Everything!" Lily called. Fran huffed, looking around the crowded place. As part of the new customers, a blonde in blue, a red head, Ronny, Vida, and Sarah walked in, the brunette still pushing her child in the carriage. Sarah knew what was going on.

Sarah walked over to Fran, handing her daughter off to Leanne. "Go take a break. We'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Fran headed for the back room, starting her break. Sarah turned to her friends.

"Anyone wanna make pizza?"

* * *

"Okay Camille," Lily spoke as the six rangers arrived on scene. Shane and Dustin knew they would have to go back to their classes after this, but that was alright. Saving the world was more important right now. "What kind of trouble are you up to?"

"I need to borrow something from you," Camille growled. She drew her weapon. "Your power!" she ran forward, charging the six. Casey, Lily, and Theo headed in first, allowing Shane, Dustin, and Hunter to step in for when they got thrown back. No matter how many times the chameleon knocked someone down, there was always someone to take their place and the fallen ranger had time to get back up. Camille eventually fired at all of them, sending them all to the ground. The six retaliated by kicking her back simultaneously.

Lily, Theo, and Casey stood in a triangle. "Claw cannon, charge!" The weapon appeared in the three's hands. "Powered by animal spirits! Fire!" they shot at Camille, hitting her. She fell to the ground, but quickly stood.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. The three fired again, sending her back once more. Once again, she stood. "Come on! Give me some more!"

"It's like she wants to be attacked," Dustin blinked.

"More like she's absorbing the power from the attacks," Hunter realized.

"Why would she want that?" Casey wondered.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Focus." The three tried the cannon again, despite the ninjas' protests. The three had seen stuff like this happen before, and it never ended well.

Camille survived the hit and fled, leaving confused rangers behind.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Casey wondered as four of the six rangers entered the pizza parlor. They saw three unfamiliar faces helping Sarah and Fran wasn't in sight. They wondered what was going on and who these people were, but it looked like they were keeping business going.

"Lily," Sarah called to the girl. "Hunter. Can you two help Leah set up upstairs?" the yellow ranger and ninja, knowing what she meant, hurried upstairs. Leanne and Megan were both up there.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Theo wondered.

"Oh well," the brunette explained. "Me and a few of my friends were walking in and saw you guys left Fran alone to handle things. We decided to help out."

"But where is Fran?" Casey continued.

Sarah bit her lip. "Oh yeah. About that…she felt that you guys abandoned her so much that it was time for her to quit." Which was a lie. This was a prank the girls had set up to play on the boys, mainly Theo and Casey.

"She quit?" Theo looked to the red ranger, who was just as shocked. Sarah nodded.

"Now get to work. Theo, help Tori and Vida with serving people. Casey, go help Ronny in the kitchen. By the way, if they mention something ranger related, it's because they were past rangers. Oh, and don't go upstairs. It's off limits to guys unless I say otherwise."

Both boys nodded. As they set off to work, Sarah pulled out her phone and called RJ, filling him in.

* * *

Come night, when the restaurant was closed, the three cubs were downstairs cleaning up. Ronny had left to go pick up Kira, who had no idea about the bachelorette party. The other girls were upstairs already and waiting for Lily, Ronny, and Kira. Hunter was waiting for Casey and Theo at his home so he, Shane, Dustin, and Blake could go get Conner for his party. Casey and Theo were going to babysit.

"Streamers hung?" Sarah asked.

"Check."

"Food ready?"

"Check."

"Guests?"

"Mostly check."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She knew what Ronny and Lily were doing. Lily entered the room at that moment, in her normal everyday clothes. The boys had left, so the shop was closed. Everyone stood around, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Ronny ran in and stood with the girls, Kira close behind.

"What the hell is this?" the yellow dino ranger demanded.

"Your bachelorette party," Katey smirked and directed the girl to the table. Once everyone was seated, they set the tiara on Kira's head and brought out the alcoholic drinks. They passed them around, everyone but Eloise taking one.

Leanne took the one Katey held out from the girl's hands. "Are you stupid or something?"

"One little glass of wine isn't going to affect me much," the ice ninja rolled her eyes.

"But as your doctor I forbid you to drink any alcohol," Leanne ordered. Katey huffed.

"Why can't she drink?" Vida wondered. Everyone else aside from Eloise could. Well, Lily was a bit skeptical about it. "I mean, Lily I can understand."

"Hey!" the blonde shouted. "I can legally drink!"

Kira backed up her cousin. "It's true. She turned twenty one early February. She just never had beer before."

"Can we get back to why Kay can't have beer?" Ronny asked. Leanne looked at the triplets.

"You haven't told anyone yet? Out of the other four here, none of them know?"

Katey shook her head.

"Never told us…" Tori trailed off as realization dawned on her. "No way! You're pregnant!"

"What?" the other three sisters spit out their drinks.

"Thirteen weeks," Katey groaned. "Which means no beer," she glared at the red head, who only smirked.

Eloise rolled her eyes. "So are we gonna start this party or what?"

* * *

Early the next morning, most of the girls were sprawled around the booths in the restaurant, feeling the effects from a hangover. Casey and Theo were there cleaning, with the help of Katey. Eloise was tending to the other five girls, all who had gotten drunk. Kira's party had gone well, and they stayed up practically all night. Eventually they had come downstairs to raid the kitchen for dessert and they ended up staying downstairs.

"Okay," they heard Fran speak to the boys. "What's so important that you had to leave five messages on my phone?" Lily had been filled in on the prank, and knew that Fran was lying.

"You forgot to hear our apologies," Casey stated. The girls groaned at how loud he was being. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Fran. I was the one who let you down. It won't happen again."

"And I'm sorry too," Theo added. "Really sorry. You didn't deserve this."

Fran got a skeptical look on her face.

Casey decided he should step it up. "Ka-ching! You hear that Fran? That is the sound of your new salary – double what you make now."

"Double?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say double?" Casey frowned. "Oh, I misspoke. Triple. But I'm not holding the offer open much longer. Five, four, three…"

"Okay okay," she agreed. "I'll do it."

"Great! Welcome back!" Casey grinned. Of course, the alarms had the worst timing possible. The girls in the booth groaned in annoyance. Loud noises were currently irritating them at the moment. Casey and Theo concluded that Lily wouldn't be able to fight, but they prayed the other three boys would be able to as they raced out.

Katey walked over to Fran, smirking. "Nicely played."

"They had me at 'I'm sorry,'" she chuckled.

* * *

"And now you're done," Fran stated as she put the finishing touches on a pizza before Casey closed the box. The five boys on the team had managed to take down Gacko, who had somehow come back. It was an easy victory. Now, the boys were helping out in the pizza parlor. None of them had bothered to move the hung-over girls. They were fine in the corner booth. Theo took the box and headed for the door, only to run into RJ.

"I'm back and proud to report not a fish was caught," he greeted. "And looking good here, too. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong." Then he noticed something. "Uh, where are the girls?"

"Suffering from a hangover," Theo pointed to the corner booth, where a group of girls including the triplets and Lily were all looking tired.

"Well now you know you can always leave me in charge," Casey got back on topic.

"Excellent," he grinned. "'Cause it'll take a long time to pay off the raise you gave Fran, considering she never really quit." Both boys turned to a smirking Fran.

"I helped the girls pull off a prank," she shrugged.

* * *

A/N: This one turned out longer than I thought. So up next is Way of the Master. The first master entered the picture. Don't worry. I have a master for all six, though two have been here from the beginning.


	9. Way of the Master

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 9: Way of the Master**

_A/N: The first of the four masters enter the picture. Sarah won't be fighting officially on the team until the spirit rangers come in, but she is going to help out when the rangers have to travel to the spirit world, where I have a few special people lined up to come in. So, what'll happen now that a master has to come in? Also, the idea in the beginning came to me as I was about to start this chapter. This chapter is also a minor crossover with Grey's Anatomy._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

_Couple Nights before:_

"No I'm not getting drunk again," Lily swore as the sisters were having another party in the loft. RJ, Casey, and Theo were babysitting Megan. Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were out celebrating a guy's night. The female ninjas in the room had an idea that they were secretly planning a prank to pull off during the upcoming ninja wars, but they were going to let it slide for tonight. After all, it was the triplets' birthday and the ladies were celebrating.

So far, almost half the girls were drunk, including Sarah, Tori, Vida, and Ronny. Katey and Eloise couldn't even drink. It was the beginning of April. Katey was fourteen weeks pregnant, Eloise was twenty two weeks along. Both girls were showing, Eloise more so than Katey. Tori had left her son with Blake for the night. Leanne wasn't going to get drunk because she was supposed to be on call tonight, but was told that as long as her pager was on, she could go to the party.

"Why not?" Sarah pouted at the yellow ranger.

"I'm an active ranger," Lily rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk last time."

"Whatever," Sarah took another sip of her beer.

"You know what I find helpful when you get drunk?" Vida slurred.

"What?" the girls asked.

Vida smirked. "Morphing. You become sober instantly. It's like a wake-up call…an energy boost."

"And you'd know this how?" Ronny looked at her.

"I may have gotten drunk once before a ranger mission and when I morphed, I knew what was going on and no one could tell I was drunk," she laughed. "Well, Maddie did, but hey, she's my sister."

"Only you V," Kira shook her head, now slightly drunk as well. "Only you."

Katey turned to the girls who weren't drunk. "Are we really going to put up with them?"

"Hey, it's your guy's birthday," Leanne shrugged. The four sober rangers were up on the ledge, leaning on the rail and watching the other five girls stumble around, laughing and having their own conversation. "They want to get drunk, it's their problem."

"I gots a great idea," Tori spoke loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Out of the girls there, she appeared to be the most drunk. "For Halloween, us…uh…us nine can go as drunken rangers, only we'll just act drunk instead of really being drunk."

"Great," Eloise groaned. Tori always got odd ideas that you would only hear from her if she was drunk. "She's beyond gone."

Leanne's pager beeped and she checked it. With a smirk, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Gotta run. Major car accident which means surgeries."

"Is it just me," Lily turned to the pregnant women. "Or does she love being a surgeon more than she loves being a baby doctor for ranger women?"

* * *

As much as she loved her job as a doctor who took care of women in labor, she loved being a surgeon just a bit more. At only twenty four, Leanne was the youngest qualified and certified surgeon most hospitals have ever seen. She excelled in everything in school, causing her to graduate early and enter the program in Seattle, later leading to her transfer back to Blue Bay.

Leanne arrived in time to help roll patients in. As she took one of the patients in, she was told that the twenty people they were bringing in had all been caught in a twelve car pile-up. There were only a few children involved, who had already been moved up to the pediatric ward. Everyone else was being moved where necessary.

Leanne rolled the guy into a room with two other guys, since the space elsewhere was getting cramped. Identities were unknown so far, mainly because the three men in this room were unconscious. According to what she gathered, the three had been pulled from the same car. Each had different injuries and were in need of different surgeries.

Once everything calmed down and tests were run, Leanne was able to get a good look at each man's face. Her's paled with each one. "Shit."

* * *

_Present Day_

"Shane and Dustin are both awake and responsive, but it'll be a couple weeks before they're able to fight. They would be here longer if it wasn't for their powers causing them to heal quickly."

Katey and Eloise listened to their red headed sister. Ever since the call a few days ago, the triplets had not left their husbands' sides. Well, the only time they did was when the three boys were transferred to Seattle Grace (Richard owed Leanne a few favors). Once Leanne knew who the boys were and the surgeries they needed, she wanted to make sure they got the best. After all, the best surgeons were still here. Thanks to a couple favors people owed her, the three were admitted and fixed up the next day.

Sarah was still waiting for Hunter to wake up. Leanne had requested for Meredith to keep an eye on the three boys when she had the chance and when Leanne couldn't. Leanne knew that this had hurt Sarah deeply, and the girl would be depressed if something happened to Hunter. Hunter was the only was still in a coma. Dustin and Shane had the least amount of injuries and were awake. Within a few days, they would be ready to head home and in a couple weeks, they would be able to fight.

"Still nothing on Hunter?" Katey asked for their other sister.

Leanne shook her head. "He's stable and healing, but he's still in a coma. No progress on that end."

At that moment, Sarah raced out of the room. Her sisters saw that she was on a mission.

* * *

"Talk to me team," RJ ordered. The three other rangers had been called away to fight. They all knew why Hunter, Shane, and Dustin weren't there. For the team's sake, the three and RJ hoped the boys recovered soon. The other three rangers were just returning from the fight, ready to give RJ the replay.

"So then this giant ant eater…"

"Hedgehog," Casey corrected the yellow ranger.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs," Theo frowned

RJ rolled his eyes and spun around in his chair. "It was a Pangolin."

"Pango-what?"

"A Pangolin," RJ repeated. "The name means 'something that rolls up.' It has this plate like armor that's almost impossible to break through."

"We found that out the hard way," Lily muttered. "None of our weapons worked."

"Listen and learn, young cheetah," RJ continued. "I said _almost _impossible. You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

RJ stood. "There's a legend in the Order of the Claw about a master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel. His name was…"

"Master Phant," a new voice entered. They all turned to see a highly determined Sarah marching in, looking ready to kill.

"Ok," Casey blinked. "So we just call this Master Phant dude and ask him to borrow his weapon. Done deal."

"Deal not done," Sarah huffed. "When Master Phant retired officially, he moved to a remote forest to live in solitude. No one's heard from him since 2005."

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid," Theo mused.

"No one knows," RJ shrugged. "But he's lost all contact with the Order of the Claw."

Sarah finally smirked. "Not all contact. Lily, you're coming with me to Phant's place. Theo, Casey, guard the city. RJ, let me know if you hear word from the others." She grabbed Lily by the hand and dragged the girl out.

"We're not going with them?" Casey frowned, wondering when she became team leader.

"I found it better not to disobey her in that state," RJ bit his lip. "According to Hunter, when she's really pissed off, she's strong enough to take down a villain."

Casey and Theo shared a nervous look.

* * *

"Should be around here somewhere," Sarah grumbled as she stopped at a boulder. She climbed up and sat on it, digging through her bag to grab her water. Lily joined her, figuring Sarah would need the company. The yellow ranger had a feeling that this visit wasn't all that she was needed for.

"How was he when you left?" she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Shane and Dustin will be fine to fight next week," she sighed. "Hunter's still in a coma, but his wounds are healing. Leanne had her friends who are the best in their fields look them over. I just want Hunter to come out of it soon. I can't do it alone."

"Do what alone?" Lily frowned. Surely Sarah meant more than just raising Megan.

Sarah finally let her tears fall. "I can't raise Megan on my own. She needs her father. I can't handle seeing him without Hunter around to protect me. Seeing him like that…it makes me feel like he's not there, like he's in some other world. I feel like I can't reach him."

Lily wrapped the girl in a hug, comforting her. She knew that this – on top of Jarrod being Dai Shi – was finally starting to take its toll on her. The reality was sinking in. Lily was still the only one who knew the extent of Sarah and Jarrod's past relationship. She had been the only one filled completely in. Casey and Theo were still rather clueless as to why Sarah was more terrified of Jarrod than Dai Shi.

"He'll come out of it," she assured. "He will."

Sarah sat up and wiped away the tears. She stood and jumped down from the boulder, Lily following her. The two girls walked away in silence, hoping to find Master Phant.

Finally, the two girls approached a small hut. Smoke was emerging from the chimney. Sarah knew this was the right place. She sensed his presence. Both girls walked up to the door and knocked. They got no answer, so Sarah dug out a bobby pin and picked the lock, entering. Lily followed behind her. In the corner, sitting in a rocking chair, was none other than Master Phant.

"Master Phant," the brunette spoke. She and Lily bowed out of respect as the master turned to them.

"Master Rage," he stood and bowed, greeting a fellow master. "May I ask why you disturb my solitude?"

"Master, we need your help," Lily spoke.

"Impertinent child," he scowled. "You are not welcome here! Leave me be!"

Sarah decided to get her say in. "Master Phant," she began. "She's a student of the Order of the Claw. And if you really are a Pai Zhuq master, it may matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped."

"What?" the old man suddenly became alarmed. "Why didn't you start with that?"

"She and two of the other six guardians are trying to stop him," Sarah explained. She knew Phant knew all about the guardians. "My sisters can no longer fight due to their current health state, and I because of my current mental state. With our replacements in the hospital and bed ridden for a couple weeks because of Dai Shi, the other three guardians are going to need all the help they can get, starting with yours." It wasn't a complete lie. Dai Shi had caused the car accident. Well, most of them assumed a big part of that was Jarrod's doing, but they still considered it to be Dai Shi.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you," Phant shook his head.

"Yes there is," Sarah urged. "You need to teach Lily how to use the jungle mace. Please, Phant. The fate of the world depends on only three people at the moment instead of six, how it should be. We desperately need your help."

Phant considered it.

* * *

After leaving Casey and Theo to fight and Lily to learn how to use the jungle mace, Sarah went back to Seattle to check up on her husband. She had brought Megan with her this time, hoping it would help. The two and a half month old baby was quiet the whole time. Sarah knew that Megan had been a quiet child since birth, and it allowed her to get more rest than most mothers were able to get. Sarah sighed, wishing she could be a clueless baby without a worry in the world.

Sarah smiled at her child before taking Hunter's hand in hers. "Please come back to us. We need you."

Leanne watched from outside the room. She had moved Shane and Dustin to another room to give them more privacy and that way Hunter could have his own when he woke up.

If he ever did wake up.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the end of this one. Only a few more before the rangers travel to the spirit world. Don't worry, I'm not that cruel. I have a plan. Instead of next chapter being "Good Karma, Bad Karma," (will take place during it, though) I decided to make it a short filler. After all, it'll help get to "Ghost of a Chance" quicker (which I can't wait for).


	10. Storm Warning Part I

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 10: Storm Warning**

**Part I**

_A/N: This is a quick filler, taking place during "Good Karma, Bad Karma." I will write that chapter after it, but this part is based on Sarah getting Hunter back. Its set a couple weeks after the previous one, and Sarah has been staying in Seattle for that time. The only exception had been in the last chapter when she had gotten Master Phant to help. This time (in the next part) another new master enters. Who is it? Well, if you've been paying attention, then you should already know._

_This chapter is also a small crossover with Grey's Anatomy. This chapter may also be short._

_Italics is what's happening in Sarah and Hunter's heads._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in any shows._

* * *

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep him like that," Derek sighed as he spoke to Leanne out in the hallway. Sarah was sitting by Hunter's bedside, holding his hand. Leanne had taken Sarah to drop Megan off at the Seattle Grace hospital Day Care. Leanne knew most of the residents and attendings and was good friends with everyone here, so it wasn't a surprise when she came back asking for their help.

As of now, she knew the residents were getting ready for their boards later in the year. She knew that Arizona and Callie had gotten married, as well as the fact that Callie had a daughter with Mark. She knew Meredith and Derek were married officially and had adopted a daughter named Zola. She knew Cristina had married the head of trauma, Owen. She knew a lot about her friends here.

"It's been two weeks and he's shown no signs of improvement," Derek continued.

"She won't allow you to take him off the machines," Leanne shook her head. "She won't be able to let go. I know her. I know them. And personally, I know he'll pull through. Just give him more time."

"I have no problem with giving them more time, Leah," Derek stated. "It's a matter of them being able to afford it."

Leanne rolled her eyes. "Come on, Derek. You got two world famous pop stars that make loads. They can afford this. Trust me when I say…" she was cut off when they heard a thud coming from the room. Both looked in and saw Sarah passed out on the floor. "This is not my life."

* * *

"It's not fatigue," Leanne grinned as she walked back into Sarah and Hunter's room. Sarah had passed out and hadn't woken up. By Leanne's orders, they had placed her in the same room as her husband. Derek and a couple of the residents were looking over Sarah, monitoring her brainwave patterns to see if it was just passing out or something more serious. As Leanne entered, Sarah started to twist and turn, but made no sings to indicate she was aware of her surroundings.

"Then what is it?" Derek demanded.

"It's complicated," Leanne smirked. "But there's nothing we can do for her. She needs to come out of this on her own."

"Then why are you smirking?" April wondered. Unlike Meredith and Derek, she barely knew Leanne.

"Because this is going to help her mental recovery."

* * *

_In the Spirit World, Caroline Dumas was watching over her family. She had been monitoring her granddaughters' progress in their latest ranger careers as they faced their greatest enemy yet. Being a Pai Zhuq Master herself, Caroline knew all about Dai Shi and spirits and anything else the rangers were learning about. When she saw her eldest granddaughter pass out for no reason in her husband's hospital room, she figured something was up._

_As a spirit, Caroline had a lot of powers she could now use, which included invading people's thoughts when necessary. Now she had to invade her granddaughter's thoughts and see what was going on. She had a good idea, knowing of Sarah's past with Jarrod, Jarrod currently being Dai Shi's vessel, and the feeling of the presence of an overlord. _

_Her thoughts were confirmed._

_When Caroline entered her granddaughter's memories, she spotted Carnisoar standing next to Jarrod, invading Sarah's memories. So far, it looked like Carnisoar wasn't going to do anything to this memory – one Caroline wish she was not witnessing. She saw what the young Jarrod was doing to her granddaughter. Turning her attention back to the current people, she saw Carnisoar smirking and Jarrod looking regretful. _

"_Carnisoar," she growled. The two villains turned to her. It was a good thing their presence wasn't noticeable. "You have no right to be here."_

"_Ah," Carnisoar grinned. "Here to protect your innocent granddaughter, are you?"_

"_You're not getting anywhere near her memories," Caroline snarled. "I'll make sure of that." Before she did anything else, Caroline put up a shield in the memory so anything Carnisoar tried wouldn't affect it or change the outcome. Then she faced the enemy._

_Carnisoar charged._

* * *

Out in the real world, it appeared Sarah was tossing and turning wildly as she slept. Leanne sighed as she watched over the two, knowing there wasn't much she could do but wait. She was running through possible solutions in her head, trying to figure out the best plan of action. However, there wasn't much for her to go on.

She sighed as Derek entered the room to check up on the patients. "Anything?"

"No changes," Leanne shook her head. Hunter was making no progress or showing any signs of snapping out of it soon. "And there's something going on in her head causing her to not wake up."

"We can't leave him like this much longer," Derek stated.

Leanne glared at him. "If you stop treating him and she wakes up to find her husband dead, this hospital is going to be short one doctor."

"You're really threatening me?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I'm voicing her thoughts," Leanne shrugged. "And she will kill you. If you don't believe me, look up the Defeat of Thrax. It's a video showing just how strong she is when she's pissed."

"I think you need to calm down," Derek shook his head. "We can only keep him here for so long before we're going to need the space."

Leanne nodded. Then an idea came to her. "Just…let me figure something out." Derek nodded and left the room. Leanne stood and shut the blinds to the windows and shut the door. Taking one of Hunter's hands, she grabbed the hand of Sarah's that was closest and connected them, making sure they were secure in their grips. When they were, she sat back and waited.

After a few minutes, Sarah's necklace began to glow. Leanne smirked.

* * *

_Hunter didn't know what was going on. When he entered his own thoughts, he realized it wasn't so much his thoughts as it was a future he wanted to live in. His reluctance to leave and enter the cruel real world kept him here for weeks, yet it only felt like hours to him. His dreams had led him to a dream of the perfect future. _

_He had kids._

_He was married to the love of his life. _

_He was keeping them safe._

_There was no threat in the world._

_They were happy._

_Currently, Hunter was cuddling with Sarah on their back porch swing, watching their three kids run around the backyard. The couple was happy, smiling as their son chased his twin around the yard with a water gun and their eldest daughter was throwing water balloons at them. Everything felt right._

_Until everything suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a scene the crimson ranger did not wish to see._

_Hunter frowned as he stood in a new setting. Surely this wasn't his mind. He looked around and the first thing he spotted was what put the fear of Jarrod in Sarah. Then he noticed Sarah's grandmother fighting off an odd creature. Standing there, watching the scene with what appeared to be a look of regret, was Jarrod as Dai Shi. This was as much his memory as it was Sarah's, so whatever was going on would make a bit of sense. _

_Jarrod finally spotted him and his anger grew. He charged, unaware Hunter was prepared. The blonde morphed quickly and fought back, using what he knew to do so. He knew where Jarrod's anger was coming from. He knew what caused Jarrod's anger. However, Hunter had more to be angry about._

* * *

Leanne watched as Sarah calmed down and the glowing intensified. She saw Hunter's body starting to twitch everywhere and she knew he was starting to come out of it slowly. She prayed this wouldn't take a turn for the worst in the end. The couple had already been through enough hell. They didn't need to go through any more.

At an instant, the glow stopped. Everything was normal. The couple was still holding hands. Sarah was still and calm and Hunter's eyes were fluttering. Leanne got up and opened the blinds and the door. No need for a bit of privacy now. She walked over to Hunter first in time to see him open his eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Chill out bro," Leanne rolled her eyes. "You, Shane, and Dustin were in a car wreck caused by Dai Shi. Shane and Dustin were released two weeks ago, and they're up and fighting. You, however, got stuck in a coma until now. Sarah wouldn't leave your side. She even brought Megan and you're a long way from home."

"What?" Hunter frowned.

"Relax. You're fine," Leanne helped him sit up. "All your other injuries healed while you were in the coma. So, what kept you in it so long?"

Hunter looked up to the ceiling. "A vision of the perfect life with Sarah. One minute I was living the dream, the next I was witnessing the first time he tried to rape her. He was there with some other creature. Sarah's grandmother was fighting them off. I helped and we won, then I don't know."

"Well that explains her fainting," Leanne sighed. "She passed out earlier and we didn't know why. Now I do."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hunter turned and saw his wife sleeping peacefully in the next bed, his hand attached to hers.

"She'll be just fine."

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of the first part. Next part will be mainly Good Karma Bad Karma. To be Honest, I didn't like that episode, but I liked it better than Pushed to the Edge.


	11. Storm Warning Part II

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 11: Storm Warning**

**Part II**

_A/N: Based on "Good Karma, Bad Karma." Another new master enters, and it shocks just about everyone. Dustin and Shane are back on their feet fighting. A couple more chapters before the one I can't wait for. I'm trying to plan everything out in my head. I got a lot of work to do, so things are getting a bit hectic. Also, as the story goes on, Sarah's therapist will be featured more as a character. Hey, I gotta pair RJ up with someone. I also have someone planned for Theo. _

_This chapter will be short. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"RJ, are we gonna have enough dough?" Katey asked. She and Eloise were helping out with the morning shift along with Casey as Theo and Lily were upstairs training. The place was currently filled with kids just hanging out. It was kind of crowded, but it wasn't something four people couldn't handle.

"You mean enough drinks," the other pregnant woman added. Eloise was twenty four weeks along, Katey was already at sixteen weeks.

"The real question is where did all these kids come from?" Casey corrected.

RJ decided to fill them in. "It's the perfect storm. The new toy store down the road has revitalized the pizza business. Not that I care about money, but I'll be out of the red in five years."

"You may not care about money," Katey smirked. "But you do care about a certain therapist."

"You and Dr. Hackett have been getting pretty close," Eloise grinned. Each week when Dr. Hackett would stop by for a therapy session for Sarah, she and RJ would grow closer. They were already fast friends and the triplets could see it growing into something more.

Before another word was put in, an explosion came from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Fran yelled. "My bad!"

"Maybe six," RJ sighed.

* * *

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Five out of six rangers cried as they ran onto the scene. Casey, Theo, Lily, Shane, and Dustin all morphed as they ran toward the scene of the attack. Slime was covering the ground quickly and it was disgusting. Katey and Eloise were monitoring the fight while helping RJ at the shop. There was no word from Hunter or Sarah about when they'd be back.

"That was close," Casey commented once the five stopped two cars from crashing into each other. They ran to see a lone Rinshi rolling toward them.

"See how you like this!" he dropped to the ground and flopped around like a worm.

"Is this another dancing one?" Dustin scratched his helmet covered head.

Lily shook her head. "Just when I thought these monsters can't get any weirder."

"You said it Lil," Theo agreed. The five called upon their weapons as the Rinshi transformed into its monster form. Casey charged first, using his nunchucks to help him fight. When he got tossed back, Theo used his jungle tonfa to help him out. Lily simultaneously used her jungle bo to help as well. Shane and Dustin followed using their daggers once Theo and Lily were thrown aside. However, since they had yet to master using smaller swords (and for Shane, that included one that knew how to talk), they were quickly thrown down.

"Our attacks are slipping right off him," Shane grumbled.

"It's the slippery slime on that slob," Casey stated. Before the red ranger could charge again, a blur of blue streaked by, cutting up the eel like monster. When she stopped and the monster fell to the ground injured, they noticed she was also wearing a ranger suit.

"Tori?" Dustin and Shane shouted, shocked to see their friend here helping them out.

"Another one?" the eel frowned. "No fair!"

Tori growled. "Nothing in life is fair!"

Fed up, the eel began flopping around like a worm again. In a matter of moments, before the others could attack, he shot a huge wave of slime at them, causing them to all slide away down the street.

* * *

"RJ!" Lily shouted as she and Theo ran into the room. They had slime on their legs and they were struggling to stop sliding. Katey, Eloise, and RJ turned to see the cubs enter. Theo and Lily ended up slipping as three ninjas walked in, suffering in the slime as well. They ended up slipping and falling next to the cubs.

"Wipe your feet man," RJ grimaced. "This is my home!"

"Sorry," Lily apologized as the two sat up to take off their shoes.

"This slippery eel guy's impossible to beat," Theo grumbled. "He's covering the city in slime."

RJ noticed they were missing one. "Where's Casey?"

"He said he had something important to check on," Lily stated.

"Well, we better figure out a way to deslime this slippery serpent before the city slips away."

"Enough chit chat," Tori snapped. She looked over to her fellow ninjas. "Can't you two do something instead of just stand there?"

"I'm pregnant," Eloise shook her head. "I'm not going near that slime."

Katey nodded in agreement. "What she said."

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Katey frowned as she, Tori, and Eloise sat around. Shane and Dustin were finishing cleaning themselves up. Theo and Lily were clean and downstairs helping. Casey still hadn't returned, but they trusted their teammate.

"I'm a master," Tori revealed her tattoo. "I'm actually Shane's master."

"This'll be fun then," Eloise grinned. "You're going to put him through hell, aren't you?"

"Totally," Tori grinned. The two ninja men entered. "And I think I'll start now." She got up and went toward the mats, getting ready for a sparring match. Shane and Dustin still had no clear idea on why Tori was here. "Ready airhead?"

Shane frowned, knowing she was addressing him. "Ready for what?"

"Our sparring match," the water ninja smirked. "I'm your new master, so I wanna see how far you got with kung fu or whatever."

"New master?" Shane turned to his wife for answers.

"Hey, it was supposed to be me," Katey shrugged. "But I got pregnant and now you take over all my ranger duties which means letting Tori be your new master." Shane grumbled something incoherently and walked onto the mat. He and Tori began their match.

Dustin kissed his wife. "How are things?"

"Your son is bothering me like no tomorrow," the lightning ninja grumbled.

"You're having a boy?" Katey looked to her sister.

"We don't know," Eloise replied. "I think it's going to be a boy though. Speaking of babies, we need to go shopping."

"Wanna go now?" Dustin suggested. "I'm on break and I don't want to see Shane get his ass kicked."

Eloise looked to the mats to see her brother-in-law be thrown on the ground. "Good idea." She and her husband left. Katey rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered without bothering to check the number.

"_Hey, Kay, can you put Tor on the phone?" _Sarah's voice floated through.

"Okay first," Katey began. "How's Hunter? And second, how the hell did you know Tor was here?"

"_She told me," _Sarah replied. _"And he's finally awake. Leanne's transferring him back to Blue Bay General."_

"Hold on," Katey dragged the phone away from her ear. "Hey blondie!" she called to the water ninja. Tori flipped Shane onto his back and looked over at the ice ninja. "Phone call."

Tori ran up to the railing and Katey handed the phone down to her. "Hello?"

"_Hey Tor," _Sarah smiled. _"How are things going over there?"_

"Kicking the crap out of Shane is fun," the blonde shrugged. "Hunter up yet? Blake's been dying to know."

"_He's awake and being transferred to Blue Bay," _Sarah replied. _"How's Daniel?"_

Tori smiled. "He's getting bigger for a one month old baby. Blake's bringing him down later. Hey, you wouldn't mind a few house guests for a while, would you?" she asked, looking at a very recent text on her phone from her husband.

"_Yeah we got the room,"_ Sarah agreed. _"Any particular reason?"_

"My idiot of a husband forgot to turn off the stove," Tori growled. Thankfully her husband and child were safe. "So when he gets here, your only house guests may be me and Daniel. So, any particular reason for this call?"

"_What do you know about creatures who invade memories and try to alter them?" _Sarah wondered.

Tori blinked a few times before recalling her knowledge of the Pai Zhuq. "Well, there's an overlord called Carnisoar who can jump through memories. He's evil, so if he's alive and helping Dai Shi, it would make sense. Why?"

"_According to Leah and Hunter," _she began. _"I passed out for no reason. I was trapped in a memory that was far from pleasant and Hunter told me that when he was pulled into it, he saw my grandmother fighting off some creature and Dai Shi. Grandma didn't stay too long to explain, but she said that he was bad news."_

"So when you coming home officially?" Tori wondered. "Lily's gonna need all the sisters around that she can get so she doesn't lose it, considering she's dealing with five boys on the team."

"Hey!" Lily shouted from the stairway, overhearing the exchange.

"Oh shut up," Tori smirked. "You know it's true."

"_We're about to leave now," _Sarah chuckled. _"I won't be spending the night at the hospital with Hunter if he has to stay here. I gotta come home and spend time with Megan and if you're staying, I gotta set up a place. Hunter will be fine with Leah taking care of him." _

"See you soon then," Tori grinned.

* * *

Sarah smiled as she helped her husband into the car. After being transferred back to the hospital in Blue Bay, all Hunter had to do was wait for the okay to be discharged. He was still sore and there were restrictions on what he could and couldn't do for a couple weeks, such as driving. Megan was in her car seat in the back as Sarah climbed into the driver's seat. Their daughter was sleeping peacefully.

"How are you so bright and cheery after what happened?" the blonde wondered as they began to drive away and back to Ocean Bluff.

"You're okay," Sarah began listing off the reasons. "Your brother acted like an idiot so now he, Tori, and Danny are staying at our place for a while, and because…well…I can't think of a third reason."

"What did he do now?" Hunter groaned.

Sarah smirked. "Let's just say he doesn't know how to properly operate a stove and you can guess where that led."

"Is everyone okay?" Hunter wondered. After all, it was his brother and nephew involved in it. He knew Tori wasn't there when it happened.

"They're fine, just out of a place to stay," Sarah nodded. "So, I offered them our spare room and I'm sure that we can put another crib in Megan's nursery."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

A/N: I'm leaving it as this and there is not much I gots to say.


	12. Blind Leading the Blind

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 12: Blind Leading the Blind**

_A/N: Well, I'm not sure what's going on right now. Anything new in my life? Nothing really aside from working on fics and trying to get a job. Anyway, Theo's new master comes in, Tori's going to be here for practically the rest of the story, more things to come along the way…still a bit of ways before Eloise gives birth (will be during Dash for the Dagger). _

_Also, sicne I am far ahead in writing for all my stories currently incomplete, I have decided to accept a challenge from D.J. Scales, so expect that series to be up soon. And I only say that because it's going to be a crossover with my series "Legendary Trio."_

_**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned it, I don't. _

* * *

A new day and a new week was upon the team of rangers. Tori and Blake were now helping out with things regarding ranger duties and jobs in the pizza shop. Sarah mostly babysat Megan and Danny while the others worked. Katey, now at eighteen weeks pregnant in the beginning of May, still helped out in the shop. Eloise, however, wasn't as lucky. She was currently twenty six weeks pregnant and as of her last doctor's appointment a couple days ago, she was placed on bed rest for complications that were starting to occur. Dustin stayed home with her to keep her company, which meant he was able to babysit any time.

Currently, Theo, Tori, and Lily were downstairs working. Sarah was upstairs with the children and Katey. Shane was running errands his wife sent him to do. Casey and RJ had yet to be found. Hunter and Blake went to the track a little ways away to get some practice in. Theo sat at a booth, reading a book, stamping napkins, and filling cheese shakers.

"Hey Theo," Lily walked over. "How's it going?"

"Couldn't be better," he smirked. "One more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp this last napkin and finish the final chapter in 'The Art of War.' Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I'm quite possibly the employee of the month."

"Well Mr. employee-of-the-month," Tori appeared, a cheese shaker in hand and an expression on her face clearly saying she wasn't happy. "You might want to read 'The Art of Filling Cheese Shakers' because this," she dumped some of the "cheese" onto a napkin. "Is salt." At that moment, customers began to spit out what they had taken a bite of.

Lily sighed. "See? That's what happens when you try to do too much at the same time."

"I think I'll read upstairs," Theo whispered as he got up. He walked by the two blondes, the girls sharing a look before rolling their eyes.

* * *

Upstairs, the two babies were sleeping. Katey held her niece as the child slept and Danny was sleeping in the baby carrier next to her. She was keeping an eye on the two as Casey, RJ, and Sarah meditated. This is what Theo found when he walked into the loft. "What are you guys doing?" he chuckled. Casey and RJ opened their eyes, Sarah keeping hers shut.

"We were meditating," Casey stated. "You should try it sometime. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"No need," Theo shook his head. "My mind is a well oiled machine. I can juggle two jobs, read a book, and save the world…all before the lunch rush."

Sarah spoke up from her position, not moving at all. "Cockiness will get you no where and there's a fine line between that and confidence."

"Yeah," RJ nodded, getting up. "And about the lunch rush…apparently, when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge."

"Oh," Theo frowned. "So that means all the perishables..."

"Perished," the wolf master confirmed.

"Whoops," Theo muttered. He decided to explain his case. "You see, I was working on my inverted battle technique." He flipped onto his hands and started walking on them. "So, I did the whole job walking on my hands." He flipped back into a standing position. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not if you're a carton of milk," RJ went on, unfazed by the display. "Look…I know you guys have a lot on your plate, but you need to stay focused on what you're doing while you're doing it."

At that moment, the alarms blared. Katey and Sarah groaned as Danny woke up, crying. Casey and Theo grabbed Lily and went to see what the problem was.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Tori wondered as she followed the fire ninja in the woods. The two were pushing their children along in the baby carriages. Sarah was leading the way to some place Tori wasn't sure of. With the others fighting whatever creature Dai Shi had sent, Sarah took the opportunity to go find another master, Theo's master.

"To the clearing not too far ahead," Sarah replied. "Master Swoop resides near there and he's usually found training there. I figured since Theo's a bit of a scatter brain right now, Master Swoop could help him out."

"He's the blind one, right?" Tori frowned. She couldn't exactly remember all the Pai Zhuq masters, living or dead.

"Yup," Sarah nodded. "But he's one of the best. He teaches the lesson sight not being a necessity. The Swoop Technique helps a lot when you have a lot on your mind."

Tori followed along until she spotted a figure in a black cape ahead. "Is that him?"

"Come on," Sarah rolled her eyes. She walked up to the master, who has his back turned to them. He was levitating, and Sarah didn't want to feel rude for breaking his concentration, but they needed help. "Master Swoop, we need your help."

The bat master turned to face the two.

* * *

"Who were those things?" Casey asked as soon as five out of six rangers made it back to the loft. Dustin went to check on his wife to make sure nothing had happened to her. Sarah and Tori were playing with their kids. Blake was helping Katey out downstairs. The fight against the two bird creatures hadn't exactly gone as planned, and now the rangers were curious as to what they were.

"And more importantly," Lily added. "How do we beat them?"

"Their names are Bai Lai and Carden," RJ spun around in his chair to face them. "Insanely powerful creatures."

"Yikes," Theo winced. He turned to the other four team members. "You guys want to figure this out up here? I'll think downstairs. I need to make some pizza sauce."

Hunter stopped him. "Pizza sauce? Theo, you need to focus on defeating these beasts."

"Okay okay," Theo rolled his eyes. "You're right. Sorry. Let me think." He rested his chin on his hand. As he thought, something in his head told him to look up. He did so, and the others in the room followed his gaze. Tori and Sarah already knew what they were looking at and stood, holding their kids. The man floating in the room swooped down and back through the team. The man turned and faced them as the other three masters present. He set foot on the ground.

RJ noticed the five rangers getting ready to fight. "Whoa," he ordered. "Wait. Stop." He turned to the man. "Master Swoop."

"Greetings, RJ," Swoop nodded.

"You know this guy?"Theo frowned.

"Oh," RJ looked back and forth. "Swoop was my favorite master. Taught me the swoop technique of fighting without eyesight."

Swoop noticed Sarah and Tori coming to stand next to the wolf master. "You three taught this blind master a few tricks yourself." The three smiled as Theo cautiously stepped forward and waved his hand in front of Swoop's face. "Yes Theo…I'm blind. That doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face."

"You always did like to make an entrance," RJ grinned. "Think fast." He tossed the orange in his hand to the Master. Swoop didn't hesitate to catch it in his hand, causing his sleeve to roll down and reveal his master stripes. "Still got it. I can only guess why you're here."

"Indeed," Swoop nodded. "Not only have Sarah and Tori warned me, but my bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned." He turned to face the three masters. "Can I have a word with you three, alone?"

"Sure," RJ agreed. "Uh, guys? Do you mind?"

"I'm sure Blake and Katey would like to see these two," Hunter took his daughter and Shane took Daniel. They led the three rangers downstairs into the shop.

When they were gone, Swoop spoke. "Theo is scattered. "His mind is not focused on the task at hand."

"Yeah, I've noticed," RJ sighed.

"In this state, he is of no use to Casey, Lily, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin," Swoop stated. "I think I know how to help him."

* * *

"All right," Theo was first to speak since he, Swoop, and Sarah began their journey in the woods. Sarah had been asked to accompany them because as a student of all the other masters, she would be able to help them. She knew more about the Pai Zhuq world than any alive master did and her spirit was one of the strongest. Right now, she was helping Swoop with Theo's training. "Let's do it. You're going to teach me how to fight with my eyes closed, right?"

Theo flipped onto his hands. "Don't be surprised if I pick it up right away. I'm a master at doing three things at once."

"Even a man with sight still needs to focus," Swoop stated as they continued the walk. Theo flipped back onto his feet and caught up.

"What do you mean?" he snorted, amused. "I'm focused."

"Sarah," Swoop spoke to the other master present. "Look around and tell me what you see."

Sarah checked out her surroundings. "Clarity, peace, serenity."

"You got that from a song, didn't you?" Theo frowned. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Theo?" Swoop asked.

"Me?" the blue ranger raised an eyebrow. "I see woods. So what?"

"I see harmony," Swoop gave his opinion. "Dirt, trees, the sun…all focused on a single goal, like an orchestra of life, perfectly in tune. It is the type of focus you will need to defeat Bai Lai and Carden."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm focused on everything."

"Yes," Swoop agreed. "And that is why you will fail." He and Sarah continued walking ahead.

"Wait!"

* * *

"Master Swoop," Theo continued as he caught up to the two. They were now walking in a clearing, the same one Sarah had found Swoop in earlier. "I can't fail. I can't let Lily, Casey, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane down."

"But you _are_ letting them down," Swoop pointed out as they neared the lake. "They're battling Bai Lai and Carden as we speak and they need your help."

"Which means Megan's probably crying," Sarah grumbled. The only time Megan ever really cried was when neither her mother or father were around.

"I have to help them!" Theo stated.

"No," Swoop turned and faced him. "In your state of mind, you're of no use."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "I'm in no use in my state of mind? What about her?" he pointed to Sarah. Sarah gave him a death glare, clearly saying he should shut up about it. "Enough master talk. What do you want me to do? Want me to stare at the tree? Whatever it is, I'll do it. I can do anything!"

"If you really want to help your friends," Swoop began. "Do this." Sarah and he both pulled out their fans and floated into the air, in the same positions. They swooped backwards and floated over the lake, their feet close to touching the water. "Focus, Theo."

"I can do this," the boy in blue muttered to himself. "I can do anything." he spread his fan and began to try.

Sarah looked over to the bat master as Theo's attempts failed. "We could be here all day."

* * *

As Theo continued to try and levitate, Sarah and Master Swoop had struck up a conversation. They were still floating above the lake, waiting for the blue ranger to join them. "So how come it is your husband and not you who is fighting against Dai Shi's forces?"

"Two reasons," Sarah stated. "My therapist hasn't cleared me and Dai Shi's vessel is my worst nightmare."

"I'm surprised you have yet to get past that," Swoop mused. The masters knew the reasons why Sarah first began training with Pai Zhuq.

"I'll be able to get past him being my worst nightmare as soon as I see he's moved on for good," Sarah defended herself. "Besides, he wants me. I don't know if it's because of my powers or because of my past with him, but by staying off the battle field, he has a less of a chance attacking me."

Swoop frowned. "What about your daughter and husband?"

"My husband is willing to go to the ends of the world to protect us," Sarah sighed in admiration, thinking about it. "He wants Jarrod dead for betraying me, which betrayed his friendship with him. I also feel safer when my daughter is with me or someone I can trust completely. I wouldn't leave her with a total stranger or some random babysitter."

Theo interrupted them. "It's not working. This isn't fair. You have the spirit of a bat."

"What am I?" Sarah crossed her arms, still hovering. "I got the spirit of the dragon and look at me. Sure dragons can fly, but they also walk on land."

"Jaguars can't levitate," Theo pointed out.

"Neither can monkeys and lions," Sarah retorted. "Yet Hunter and Dustin managed to do it!"

"I taught RJ, Sarah, and Tori how to fight blind," Swoop added on. "I can teach you how to levitate. But you must manage your mind…release your anxieties…focus on a single goal. Try again."

Following the advice given, Theo cleared his mind and focused. In a matter of minutes, he felt nothing but air beneath his feet. "Good," Swoop instructed as Theo hovered above the lake. "Block everything out. Excellent."

Theo opened his eyes and laughed. "See? I _can _do it! Now I have to help…" he was cut off as he fell straight down into the water. Sarah giggled at the blue ranger's misfortune.

* * *

"Not bad for a first attempt," Swoop commented as he and Sarah stood on the grass behind Theo. The blue ranger was sitting down, listening.

"I know what you from me," he sighed. "And I can't do it."

"Giving up so quickly?" Sarah frowned. "Theo, that's not like you at all."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Not just the levitating. You want me to focus on a single task and block everything else out. Look, all my life I've been juggling everything at the same time. It's what everyone expected…my parents, my teachers. It's what I've always done." He stood up. "I can't just change who I am overnight. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero after all."

"You are a superhero, Theo," Sarah stated. "And sometimes people have to change overnight, but no one's asking you to change who you are inside."

"Your abilities and work ethic are not in question," Swoop continued. "You just have to learn to be present and in the moment. Listen…life is a series of obstacles. It's not a question of _'can _we manage them,' but how."

"Too many obstacles," Theo shook his head.

Swoop nodded. "Yes, sometimes, they can come all at once, but we can't conquer them all at once."

"So what do I do, Master Swoop?" the blue ranger wondered. "How can I focus on one goal with so much else going on in my head?"

"You relax," the elder man advised. "You release. You find your center. Only then will you be successful. Focus on the exercise. Block out the rest of the world. Only feel your breath. Allow the impossible to become possible."

* * *

When everything was back to normal, the rangers led Master Swoop into the loft. Sarah had instantly gone to spend time with her daughter. The rangers had only managed to defeat Bai Lai, which meant Carden was still out there somewhere. "Have you seen Theo?" Lily asked as they entered.

"I would like to say goodbye," Swoop added.

"He should be around here somewhere," RJ stated.

"Right here," a voice came in. They looked up to find Theo floating down. "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"I'm proud of you," Swoop smiled. "You are an excellent student. I will miss you. But don't forgot, you have to sweep out the stock room, roll some pizza dough, and focus on saving the world."

Theo looked down. "Right." He started to move away, but turned back to find Swoop smirking at him.

"Gotcha."

* * *

A/N: This turned out way longer than I expected. Anyway, up next is going to be a filler instead of "Pushed to the Edge." Something that happened to Sarah in the past happens again, and no, it has nothing to do with Jarrod. So how will next chapter go?


	13. To Be Young Again

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 13: To Be Young Again**

_A/N: So last chapter in the ending AN, I said that something in this chapter is going to happen to Sarah that happened to her in the past and it had nothing to do with Jarrod. So, that only leaves a few options for what can happen to her. This is also something I plan to do to one other character in the sequel, and it won't be Sarah in that story. Anyway, what'll happen? This chapter may be short._

_Song is "The Story" by Brandi Carlile._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"_All of these lines  
across my face  
tell you the story  
of who I am  
so many stories  
of where I've been  
And how I got  
to where I am_

_But these stories  
don't mean anything  
when you've got  
no one to tell them to  
it's true  
I was made for you_

_I climbed across  
the mountain tops  
swam all across  
the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines  
and I broke all the rules  
but baby  
I broke them all  
for you_

_Because even when  
I was flat broke  
you made me feel  
like a million bucks  
you do  
I was made for you_

_You see the smile  
that's on my mouth  
it's hiding the words  
that won't come out  
And all of my friends  
who think I'm blessed  
they don't know  
my head is a mess_

_No they don't know  
who I really am  
and they don't know  
what I've been through  
like you do  
and I was made for you…"_

Everyone in the recording booth frowned as Sarah stopped singing. They looked up into the window to find she was no longer there. Nothing was there. There was no way she could've just vanished into thin air, or so her managers thought. Even Kira, who had a session after Sarah, noticed the change. Conner was elsewhere in the building.

"What the hell happened?" Eddie demanded. "Where'd she go?"

"Uh, you may want to listen to this," the technician passed over the headphones. Eddie and Lindsay, the couple who was Sarah and Kira's manager, listened to what was coming out.

"That sounds just like a baby," Lindsay frowned. Kira, knowing something was up, raced over to the door and opened it. She walked in and found a bundle of clothes squirming around. She heard gurgling and giggling coming from the pile. Slowly, she removed the shirt covering the head of what she found to be a baby Sarah.

"Not again," she groaned, picking the child up and racing out.

* * *

At Jungle Karma Pizza, it was a normal day for once. There were no weird customers, no battles yet to be fought, and it was practically full hands on deck. Dustin and Eloise were at Sarah's mansion, the two ninjas bored out of their mind. It had only been a few days since the last attack (where Lily had felt like an idiot for being tricked by Camille) and already Eloise was bored with bed rest. Katey and Shane were out shopping for baby supplies, since they found out they were having a baby girl. Hunter and Tori were upstairs watching Megan and Daniel. RJ, Casey, and Theo were helping in the kitchen as Lily, Fran, and Blake waited tables.

So everything was normal.

Well, that was until Kira came racing in holding a baby none of the others recognized. She walked right up to Blake. "Where the hell is your brother?"

"Upstairs," Blake frowned, pointing behind him. "What are you doing with a baby?" Conner and Kira had only been married a month, and there was no way Kira could've given birth to the baby she currently held. They would've known if she had. Kira ignored him and bolted upstairs. Blake looked to Conner, who shrugged and followed his wife.

* * *

Once upstairs, Kira spotted the thunder and water ninja locked in a sparring match as their kids slept. Kira sighed, knowing she had to break up the fight. As much fun as it would be to see Tori kick Hunter's ass, there were more important matters at the moment. When Hunter was shoved back, Kira jumped in the way, preventing either of them from making a move.

"Please tell me you didn't give birth and forgot to tell us," Tori crossed her arms and glared at the girl. Kira smirked at her before going back into a serious look. She turned to Hunter and held out the baby.

"Here," she placed the child in his arms. "She's your wife. You hold her." Conner's jaw dropped open in shock as he watched this, as did Hunter's. Tori was struggling to keep herself from laughing and waking up the kids as Kira didn't stop herself from smirking.

"What…but…how…what…huh?" Hunter stuttered, looking from the giggling infant in his arms to his fellow singer. "Explain!"

Kira shrugged. "One minute she's standing there recording, next thing we know, baby sounds are coming out of the recording booth and I find her as a baby again."

"But it shouldn't have happened," Hunter blinked. "That antidote that cured her last time should've flushed the water out of her system."

"I can call Leah and see if she'll take a look," Tori suggested, chuckling. It was just as funny the first time as it was now.

"I can see if Billy and Hayley can create more of that antidote," Kira added. "Meanwhile, you got two babies to watch. Don't worry. Conner can help."

"But…but…"

* * *

"Why can't I have normal friends?" Leanne grumbled as Cam drove into Ocean Bluff. Today was Leanne's day off and they were spending it together, but as usual, there was never a day off. Leanne had no idea what Tori had said aside from telling her that she had to get down here. The blonde was laughing too much for Leanne to understand most of the message. Since she and Cam were already driving to a restaurant for lunch, they just turned the car around and headed for Ocean Bluff.

"You do have normal friends," Cam squeezed her hand with a smile. "They just live in a different state."

"Remind me to call them later so I get some normal in my day," she sighed. Cam reached the pizza parlor and pulled into the back parking lot. When they walked in, Blake was first to spot them.

"Upstairs," he pointed with a sigh. He wanted to know what was going on, but work was getting in the way of that.

* * *

When Leanne and Cam got upstairs into the loft, they saw Hunter holding a baby that wasn't Megan or Daniel, Kira holding Megan, Tori holding her son, and the two girls along with Conner laughing at the thunder ninja. "It's not funny," Hunter pouted. "Wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now. Stop laughing!"

"Oh come on," Tori coaxed. "You'll be laughing about this when you tell Megan about it."

"Plus," Kira added with a smirk. "The fact that you have to take care of your wife and daughter both as infants adds to the hilariousness of it."

"I think I see what's going on here," Leanne cleared her throat as she interrupted them. The four occupants took notice. The red head turned to the water ninja. "You called me in here because Sarah was an idiot and turned into a baby again, right?" Tori nodded and the laughter died down. "I'll see what I can do. Sit her on the couch."

Hunter tried to do as he was told, but the child in his arms refused to let go. "Sorry Leah, but she's got a death grip on me."

"Of course she does," Leanne rolled her eyes. "Then this is going to be awkward. Can you at least turn her around and could you guys leave the room?"

"Come on," Conner urged with a grin. "The others are gonna wanna know what's going on."

* * *

Within the next hour, everyone knew what was going on. Sarah had turned into a baby. Leanne was examining her. Hayley had come instead of Billy to see if she could create another antidote because Billy was spending a day with their kids, Aiden and Christie. The two redheads were upstairs with Hunter, looking over Sarah. Kira and Tori had grabbed Lily and Katey (who had returned) and took them and the two babies to Sarah's house, where they kept Eloise company and filled her in. Dustin decided to head to the pizza parlor and help, only there were hardly any customers mid afternoon.

When both redheads were done examining Sarah, they had begun to work on the antidote as Hunter was filled in on what happened.

"When she fell into the fountain," Hayley explained. "The water must've sat in her systems too long and somehow bonded to her DNA so that every four years, she turns into an infant."

"Those every four years just happen to be leap years," Leanne continued. "Since she fell into the fountain in 2004 and 2004 was a leap year."

"So you're saying that once the antidote is given to her, she'll turn into a baby again in," he calculated the next leap year in his head. "In 2012?"

Leanne shook her head. "This antidote will turn her back. We're creating a pill she'll have to take at the start of each day so she won't turn into one again…hopefully."

"Here," Hayley handed the blonde ninja the bottle with the antidote in it. "Feed her this and she should be fine. We'll get started on the pill."

Hunter nodded, taking the antidote. He walked over to the couch and fed Sarah the bottle. After it was empty, he set her down on the couch in her clothes. By doing this, she would grow right into her clothes and be covered when she went back to normal.

In a few minutes, Sarah was her rightful age and size again.

"What happened?" she asked, a blank look on her face.

* * *

A/N: ending it there. Anyone expect her to turn into a baby again? Next up, an old face from RJ's past turns up, as well as Casey's master. How will that work out?


	14. One Master Too Many

**Jungle Sisters**

**14: One Master too Many**

_A/N: The final master comes in. It is the end of May, which means starting next chapter, it'll be June. I have a twist to add onto the Ghost of a Chance chapters, in which something else happens to Sarah that happened before (when she was an overdrive ranger) that does not involve Jarrod. That arc will be a bit long, considering I'm using one of the movies to help it along. Anyway, there's only one person not happy with the new master, and RJ finally gets a girlfriend._

_I may or may not have mentioned it before, but I have someone for RJ who already knows about the ranger world and is associated with the triplets and has been since late 2002. If you've been paying attention (and I know I've barely mentioned her in past stories or really featured her as a character until this chapter). _

_And while we're on the topic of characters, I realize that the cat Fizzy Sarah adopted in the first story of this series hasn't been around for a good while, and that's mainly because I forgot about Fizzy until I look at my own cat. I figure it's too late to exactly write Fizzy into this story, but I will mention her somehow._

_I have not forgotten about Sarah's teen center. I just haven't found a place to fit it in yet. _

_This chapter is also going to be a bit different from the episode._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was the end of May. The weather was really nice out and it was a good day to be outside. Unfortunately for the rangers, they had weapon training with the most recent weapons they gained. For Lily, she had to practice with her jungle mace. Theo was practicing with his fans. Casey had yet to gain a new weapon, so RJ and Sarah had him practicing balance by standing on a stack of books with one leg.

Eloise, at twenty nine weeks pregnant now, was still on bed rest, which meant Dustin stayed behind with her and didn't get as much training as he was supposed to. In fact, if it wasn't for Tori living with them, he wouldn't be getting any training at all. RJ was actually his master, but since he was mentoring the team, Tori decided to help him out. Shane and Dustin were at Sarah's house training with her now as Hunter and Blake were out riding and a twenty one week pregnant Katey helped Fran out downstairs. Sarah was once again watching Megan.

"Nice," RJ commented, not moving his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Nice?" Casey frowned. "Nice? It's more than nice. Theo and Lily are rocking the loft. Come to think of it RJ, when am I getting a new master, a new weapon?"

"You have a master," RJ stated, looking at the boy. "Two, actually – me and Sarah. And your weapon is you. Stop worrying about what you don't have and concentrate on what you're doing."

"And what is it that I'm doing?" Casey wondered.

Sarah answered this time after putting Megan down for her nap. "Working on balance," she sighed as Casey fell and landed on his back, hard. "Has anyone seen my husband?"

"He left for the track with Blake," RJ reminded her. "Why?"

"Because I have a therapy appointment in an hour and she asked Hunter to come to this one," Sarah explained. "Besides, I need Blake to watch her."

"Why Blake and not one of us?" RJ frowned.

Sarah smirked. "Payback for making my cat run away."

"You had a pet cat?" Casey blinked from where he was trying to work on his balancing again.

"She ran away when Blake accidentally left the door open in our house after we first moved in last year," Sarah pouted. "Haven't seen her since."

"Why don't you just have your appointment here, then?" RJ suggested. "We can clear the loft for it."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "You just wanna see Dr. Hackett again because you like her."

"Do not," RJ protested. The look on his face and his tone told Sarah and Casey otherwise.

"Exactly," the brunette smirked knowingly. If things went how she planned, then she would have RJ and her therapist set up in no time.

* * *

After the training session ended, RJ and Sarah were in the kitchen making pizzas. Hunter, Katey, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Tori had headed back to Blue Bay Harbor to plan for the upcoming ninja wars. It was running a little late this year with most of the team captains in Ocean Bluff, but it was working. Eloise was still on bed red. Sarah had Lily watching Megan. Tori and Blake took Daniel with them. Fran, Theo, and Casey were waiting tables. As RJ began to spin pizza dough, Casey came into the kitchen.

"RJ, can I ask you something?" the red ranger entered further. RJ flattened the dough on the board and moved to the fridge as Sarah finished off the pizza.

"Six horses," the wolf master began. "A toilet plunger, and a wireless mouse." He turned to face Casey with a wide smile.

"Huh?"

Sarah laughed. "I was telling RJ about how I could read one of my brother's minds and he wanted to see if he could read peoples, starting with you by guessing a possible answer to your question. I told you it wouldn't work. There's a way to make it work."

"Go ahead," RJ rolled his eyes at the brunette. Sarah had told him about the mind bond thing she had with Trent that allowed her to read his mind and him to read hers, but she left out the part that it was only thanks to their dino gems' connection they could do that.

"I know this is a sore subject," Casey started.

"Sore like in muscle pulls, or sore like in subjects I don't want to talk about?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You trust us, right Casey?" Casey looked to her and nodded. "Every Pai Zhuq student has at least one other master than their mentor. It just depends on their spirit animal. Actually, members of the Order of the Claw technically have three each, but the third masters are dead, so it's really only two and your mentor in this case."

Both RJ and Casey looked to her, confused. "What?"

"You will get another master, Casey," Sarah sighed. "You're the last one to get a new master, and we just don't know when."

"What about Hunter and Dustin?" Casey frowned.

"Technically, neither are official Pai Zhuq students. Because they had to fill in and Shane had to fill in, they got everything that came with it – new masters, new weapons, and the ranger gig. Eloise and Kay swore they'd take back their ranger positions on the team once they gave birth, so until then, they don't get the Pai Zhuq training they need. And believe it or not, but RJ is really Dustin's master and I'm Hunter's. Out of everyone though, Masters Phant, Swoop, Finn, and RJ were all my masters while I was training because of my spirit. The amount of masters you have depends on your spirit."

"I still never understood exactly why all four of us had to teach you," RJ shook his head.

Sarah groaned. "I told you it's because I'm the daughter of the falcon and crane, two of the most powerful ones on earth. It is said that one of their children would possess the even stronger spirit of the dragon, and that child is me. When they discovered theirs, their spirits were under control. Mine wasn't. To help, Sensei Watanabe and my Sensei enrolled me in Pai Zhuq. Each technique I learned helps me control it better."

"But you seemed to have everything under control while we trained you," RJ pointed out.

"Clearly you haven't seen the video of me destroying Thrax," she smirked and walked out. RJ and Casey shared yet another confused look, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

"Can I get you something to eat?" Lily offered Master Finn as the three cubs led him into the loft. RJ and Sarah were there. Hunter, Shane, and Dustin had shown up for battle, but they went back to continue set up for the competition. Katey had gone to keep Eloise company. Fran was still working downstairs. RJ and Sarah turned, the former pink holding her daughter.

"Or drink?" Theo added.

"Surprise me," Finn stated. RJ had an unhappy look on his face and Sarah knew why. She rolled her eyes.

Casey was first to speak as they got closer to the masters. "RJ, you won't believe it. I found my new master."

"Master Finn," Sarah greeted with a small smile. Finn nodded but never removed his eyes from his son as RJ stared at him. It was a good thing she had a plan in mind.

RJ decided to finally greet the master and shock the others. "Hello, dad."

"Dad?" Casey went wide eyed as Theo and Lily looked shocked.

* * *

"Well, look at this," Finn went around the room, spotting how filthy it was. Sarah was in the room as well, waiting for her therapist to arrive. It was clear the two men had issues that needed to be resolved, and Sarah figured a therapy session couldn't hurt. RJ was following his father as Finn began cleaning. "You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you."

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ stated. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes, so I see," Finn observed. "Potato chips…what's that smell?" he and RJ both covered their noses as Sarah walked over and picked up a dirty sock that was hanging on the rail.

"Ronny's lucky sock," she grimaced, pinching the object between her thumb and forefinger before going to dispose of it across the room. Megan was sleeping peacefully in her carrier.

Finn reached the counter. "Comic books. All the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way," RJ repeated. "It shouldn't affect you."

"Of course it affects me," Finn scoffed. "Everything you do reflects on me. You're my son."

"Yes, that I am," RJ agreed. "What's it been…six, seven years since we last spoke?"

"That was your doing, if I remember," Finn argued.

"See what I mean?" Sarah's voice interrupted them. Neither man noticed the blonde curly haired, green eyed therapist walk into the room. RJ blushed, feeling embarrassed and Finn was curious as to what was going on.

So, he decided to ask. "What's going on?"

"Master Finn, this is my therapist, Dr. Suzanne Hackett," Sarah explained.

"I thought your therapy session was earlier?" RJ frowned.

"It was," Sarah nodded. "She's here for you two."

"We don't need therapy," both men stated together.

"Based on what I just observed, one session won't kill you," Dr. Hackett spoke. "And before you ask, uh…Master Finn, was it?" Sarah nodded. "I've known about power rangers, ninjas, Pai Zhuq stuff for about five to six years now. After all, I had to treat this one and she ended up spilling everything. Since she had told me this stuff, I had done research to expand my knowledge on the different schools and different teams of rangers. However, none of that may be relevant with your case because it seems to me that most of this has nothing to do with both of you being Pai Zhuq masters."

Finn was shocked. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"She's a therapist," Sarah shrugged. "She's creepy that way." Dr. Hackett rolled her eyes. Though Sarah hadn't had much need for therapy as the years went on, she was now a therapist to any ranger who wanted help and she would continue being one even after she retired.

"As I said, one session won't kill you," Dr. Hackett repeated.

Sarah picked up Megan and headed for the stairs. "Neither of you leave this room until the session is over or until the alarms go off. Leave the loft and I will burn you." She paused next to RJ and whispered something in his ear. "This'll also give you and her more time together," she smirked then ran downstairs as RJ felt the blush coming back.

Her plan was working.

* * *

"So they're having a therapy session right now?" Eloise asked as Sarah filled her in on what was happening. Katey was there as well. "With Dr. Hackett?"

"Yup," Sarah grinned. "And hopefully afterward, RJ can talk to her alone."

"Yeah if he doesn't choke," Katey agreed. "We all know he can't speak straight when he's around her. I would pay to see him actually ask her out, though."

Sarah shook her head. "If not, I can lock them in a closet. Anyway, you two are in charge of Megan until I get back."

"Why can't your husband do it?" Eloise pouted. "Not that I don't mind, but why?"

"Because he and Blake are teaching, Tori's watching Daniel, I gotta train Casey, Finn and RJ r in therapy, Fran, Lily, and Theo are running the shop," Sarah rushed out.

Eloise and Katey shared a look as Megan began to cry.

* * *

"You have to move fast with the shark technique," Sarah sighed as she watched Casey attempt to use the shark sabers. Since Master Finn and RJ were in therapy, she had to teach Casey. She knew the shark technique, so she could give him the basics. "You can't master it at half speed."

"I'm trying," Casey stated. He fell face first and looked up. "Are you spinning or is it just me?"

"Soon you will know everything there is to know about the shark technique," she helped him up. "Once Master Finn takes over, of course. Now come on. Let's try it with these."

Sarah tossed him the training weapons and they got to work.

* * *

After her therapy session got her nowhere, she decided that a separate one for each would be better to help her determine the problem. Sarah gave her the main idea that they didn't get along, but Dr. Hackett wanted to dig into it deeper. She had sent Master Finn out to train Casey so she could talk to RJ. Nothing had happened yet, but she wanted to give the boys some time apart. When she went back upstairs to talk to RJ, she noticed he was blankly staring at a wall.

"RJ," she called, waving her hand in front of his face. "You better not be sleeping," she crossed her arms.

"I'm not asleep," he stated. "I'm trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in."

"I tell that to most of my patients," Dr. Hackett shook her head. "How's that working out for ya?"

"Is my dad gone?" he looked up at her and asked. She shook her head. "Then it's not working. I don't know. Maybe I have to get used to losing Casey." Dr. Hackett sat down across from him and leaned forward a bit, hoping to get to the bottom of the problem.

"You're not losing him," she assured. "The others have new masters, yet they're still with you. You may not realize it, but you mean a lot to them – all of them. You're not losing Casey just because your dad's teaching him. Besides, Sarah has to help him out, so it's not entirely your dad."

RJ looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you're right. I'm letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's master." Both adults stood up from their seats at the exact same time. They didn't realize how close their seats actually were until their lips met when they stood.

"RJ," Casey called as he entered, Master Finn behind him. He shut up when he noticed the therapist and his mentor locking lips. It looked like they were both shocked, but both weren't doing anything about it. "Awkward," he muttered, leaving the room. Master Finn was right behind him, not wanting to see his son making out.

RJ and Dr. Hackett both pulled away in shock, not exactly sure what happened.

"I'll just…um…I gotta…" she stuttered and left the loft, grabbing a couple of her things. RJ was just as shocked.

What had happened?

* * *

"Where's a bucket?" Casey asked as he entered the kitchen, ready to work. Hunter, Blake, Lily, and Theo were already working. Theo was waiting tables with Casey and Fran, but Casey had something to do first. Master Finn was having his therapy session with Dr. Hackett, so no one was allowed in the loft. Shane and Dustin had gone home.

"Why?" Lily frowned. "What's with the need for a bucket?"

"So I can throw up in it," the red ranger stated.

"What?" Blake scoffed. "You sick or something?"

Casey nodded. "With the image of RJ and that therapist making out. It's stuck in my head."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Blake blinked. "RJ and Hackett?" he looked to his brother.

"They have been getting closer each time she comes over," Hunter shoved a pizza into the oven. "You walked in on them locking lips?" Casey nodded. "Sarah will be happy to hear that."

Lily smacked Casey upside the head. "That's for planting the mental image in our heads."

* * *

"Which game are you playing?" Sarah asked RJ as she sat next to him on the loft steps. She had been filled in on what she had missed earlier. She knew RJ would need someone to talk to, and she understood him better than the other rangers did. "Because if it's trying to get the cards into the hat, you're not doing too well."

"Depends on how you look at it," he replied. "What if the purpose was the avoid the hat?"

"Then you would be winning," she rolled her eyes. "The rangers won their fight, you know."

"Yes, they did," RJ agreed. "But at what cost? My dad's spirit zord turned against them. He makes mistakes."

"RJ, everyone makes mistakes," Sarah pointed out. "And I know you're not just talking about the last battle. Look, I know he never got over you wanting to find your own animal spirit, but you two need to let it go. It was his way or the highway. I knew people like that. Maybe it fits Casey, but it doesn't fit you. Your dad needs to understand that. You also need to be willing to hear what he has to say too."

RJ glared at her. "There's more, I can tell."

"So did you purposely kiss her, or was it an accident?" she smirked. RJ rolled his eyes.

* * *

RJ finally worked things out with his dad. After finally destroying that beast, things were normal and how they should be. It was the next day, which meant any ninja that could go to the Ninja War meeting went. Sarah was helping out at the restaurant today as she left Megan with her parents, knowing they'd want to spend some time with their granddaughter. The four month old was growing rather quickly. Sarah knew that within the next month, Megan would begin teething, telling her she needed more baby supplies.

Right now though, she was showing Master Finn how to make a pizza, since RJ was yet to be found. The three cubs entered to see Sarah showing him what to do.

"Where's RJ?" Casey wondered. He expected that it would be a father/son thing to make pizzas together.

"He's somewhere around here," Sarah shrugged.

Master Finn spoke up. "You know, without you guys, I would never have known what a good son and a fine master RJ's become."

"Glad to hear you say that dad," RJ spoke as he entered from the loft. Fran and Katey walked into the kitchen and stood by Sarah, ready to help.

"Where are you going dressed up all fancy?" Theo questioned. It was unlike RJ to dress up.

"I'm taking Suzanne out to lunch as sort of a thank you," RJ stated.

"Date," the three elder girls in the room coughed.

RJ glared at them. "It's not a date." He left the building, rolling his eyes. Fran, Katey, and Sarah shared a knowing look.

"It's love."

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out way longer than I thought. Up next is the long Ghost of a Chance. Not everyone travels to the spirit world, but they do travel.


	15. Blown Away Part I

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 15: Blown Away**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, the first two chapters of this long arc are going to be based off of "Ghost of a Chance." I will include the fight where RJ gets captured, mainly because it won't only be him that gets taken. Sarah gets pissed off and something happens to her. Who goes into the spirit world? What spirits will they see?_

_And just so you don't get confused, Hunter is Megan's biological father. Jarrod/Dai Shi doesn't think/know that._

_I'm updating my stories today because this will be the last update for about two weeks, since I am going on vacation for fun and to tour colleges. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these updates on any story I update today!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Long time since you've been here."

"Shut up Day," Sarah grumbled. She was not in a good mood today. She had been woken up when her husband was called off to fight an early battle brought on by Camille. Daniel had woken up screaming, which caused Megan to do the same as her cousin. Her daughter wouldn't cooperate while Sarah tried to feed her. Then there was the fact that Sarah realized she had to travel all the way to Angel Grove to check up on her teen center and see how it was doing.

"Bad day already?" Danae, the morning employee at the snack counter, asked. She was a tall, slim African American girl roughly a few years younger than Sarah. She usually had the morning shift, from open till lunch. The other people she hired had the two afternoon shifts. "It's barely started."

"Wait until you have a kid," Sarah added on. She had Megan with her, who was finally asleep. "Your sisters who just happen to be pregnant, their husbands, your brother in law, his wife, and their kid living in your house."

"Still, it's nice to see you here," Danae commented.

"How's business?"

Danae gave her reports. "Regular customers are here at least a couple times a week either to just hang out or for therapy. Your therapists are doing a good job. Any maintenance problems have been handled properly. The bands you booked to play here have all confirmed they could make it on the dates you sent them. Other than that, the business is doing great."

"At least something's normal," Sarah grinned.

* * *

"We rule," Theo laughed as the rangers entered the pizza shop. Blake and Katey were helping out Fran and now that the others were back, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter went to help as well. Eloise was still on bed rest at thirty weeks pregnant. Katey was only twenty two weeks along. The rangers had just come from a battle and the three newer ones were laughing. "We are not afraid of anything."

"You said it Theo," Lily agreed. The ninjas in the room rolled their eyes. This was not going to end well.

"They set 'em up, we knock 'em down," Casey grinned.

"Um, knock what down?" Fran wondered from behind them. The three turned. "Where have you been? Bowling?"

Casey was quick to reply. "Yes."

"Casey bowled a turkey, so we were excited," Theo lied.

"Actually, it was a frog," the red ranger corrected.

Fran was not happy. "I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break."

"Casey, Theo, Lily, loft," RJ ordered as he came in from the entrance. He walked by the rangers and upstairs. The other three faced Fran.

"We're going on break."

* * *

"Did you see that frog whipping RJ?" Casey asked as soon as they got upstairs and it was safe to talk. Tori was sitting on a stool at the counter, feeding her son as he sat happily in his carrier.

"He didn't stand a chance against us!" Theo added. Tori shot RJ a look. She had seen the fight earlier and had told him what had happened and her fear that the three cubs were possibly going to be a bit overconfident. RJ went behind the counter and grabbed himself a drink.

"Yeah when do we get our master tattoos?" Lily followed.

"Masters?" RJ paused at the fridge. "Not quite."

Casey frowned. "What do you mean? We're fearless fighting machines. We're unbeatable."

"If Sarah were here right now, she'd kick your asses," Tori muttered, shaking her head.

"Confidence is good," RJ agreed. "But overconfidence is dangerous. It's time to go back to basics."

"Basics?"

"But we've come so far," Theo argued.

RJ ignored them. "I want you to practice your stances." They hesitated. "Uh, now would be an appropriate time." The three rangers shared a look and walked off.

"Want me to get Sarah back here?" Tori offered, pulling out her phone. RJ nodded.

* * *

"Jarrod," Hunter growled as the six rangers came onto the scene. They had yet to morph, but were ready to at any given moment. They noticed Dai Shi, Camille, and two new beasts behind them standing up on a cliff. Jarrod smirked.

"I didn't think you were going to show," he commented.

"You and your buddies are going down," Casey swore.

"I highly doubt that," Jarrod scoffed. He threw off his cape and jumped down so he was on the same level as him. He was morphed into his armor and shot them down before they could do anything more than get into a fighting stance. "On your feet, rangers!"the two beasts with him stood beside him.

The rangers got to their feet and morphed. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Red Ranger!"

"With the swiftness of a hawk, Orange Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the fierceness of a lion, Green Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Blue Ranger!"

Hunter didn't bother joining in for Jarrod had already singled him out and the two were locked in a fierce battle. The other five ran forward, Shane and Casey taking on one of the beasts, Dustin and Theo taking on the other. Lily ran past them to help Hunter. "The end is near, rangers," Jarrod growled.

"We'll see about that," Lily hissed. "Jungle Mace!"

"Jungle Staff!" Hunter brought out his weapon. When Sarah had made it so the morphers would also work for the owner's soul mate, she changed the weapon so the weapon would fit the person. Jarrod caught the mace and flung Lily over his shoulder and released it. Hunter wasn't as easily taken down. His fight with Jarrod was more personal, and Lily knew that. The other boys (aside from Shane and Dustin, having learned long ago) had no idea why there was a vendetta against Jarrod.

Lily used her cheetah jabs to try and help, but she was knocked out of the way when Jarrod defended her every blow. It gave Hunter an opening to strike and he sent Jarrod back. The evil spirit recovered and came charging again. "You are weak," Jarrod taunted. "You don't deserve her!"

"You're right," Hunter growled. "But you don't deserve her either!" he fought back. Seeing that the two were locked in an all out grudge match, Lily ran over to help the other boys with their issues. "You're a sick bastard!"

Jarrod growled and charged again. Even though it was really Dai Shi, he was tapping into Jarrod's thoughts and memories, making it seem like it was Jarrod fighting. "She would've been better off with me. You're just pathetic! By the way, how's my daughter?"

"She's not your daughter!" Hunter yelled. "She never was! And you won't get to either of them, even when I die!" he hissed. He swung at Jarrod, getting a good hit in. Jarrod retaliated by swinging his fists at Hunter, managing to get a good blow to where it would hurt the most. Hunter howled in pain, coughing as he forcibly demorphed. Jarrod stood above him, smirking.

Hunter wasn't the only one to lose his morph, either. Shane, Dustin, Casey, Lily, and Theo had been beaten around and thrown back bad enough for them to demorph as well. This was not going how they planned. Jarrod dropped out of his armor and grinned. Camille and the two beasts stood behind him. "Say hi to Master Mao." Before he could shoot at them, RJ came out of nowhere and kicked him back a bit. The others were shocked to see him there. "So the wolf master returns."

"Why fight warriors when you can fight a master?" RJ countered. Shane and Dustin were trying to help Hunter up, since the three were the only ones who could stand.

"Why indeed," Jarrod agreed. "But your skills are no match for my power and you know it. Surrender yourself and I'll spare most of your students."

"RJ don't!" Lily pleaded.

"No!" Casey shouted.

RJ looked back at them. "You know what to do." He turned back to Jarrod, slowly dropping his stance.

"Seize them!" Jarrod commanded. One guard shot Shane and Dustin away from Hunter and grabbed the weakened thunder ninja as the other guard grabbed RJ. As they were lead of the field and vanished, the other five rangers got to their feet.

Dustin and Shane shared a highly nervous look. "We're in deep shit."

* * *

Sarah had gotten into the loft just as the fight had ended. She missed the entire thing, so she had no idea her husband was missing. She noticed that the loft was empty, which was strange. RJ wasn't downstairs, so she had assumed he would be up here. She knew Tori took Katey out shopping with Daniel and Fran was downstairs. Now she had to wait for the other rangers to come back. When the rangers finally entered, she immediately knew something was wrong.

She stood and faced the five that came in. "Where the hell is my husband?" she demanded. Shane and Dustin shared a nervous look yet again, silently arguing who should tell her. Lily knew better, and therefore stepped back. Casey and Theo were debating if they should tell her. "Someone answer me."

"Uh…"

"Lily," she walked over to the girl. They were all over by the monitors. "Hold my daughter and cover her ears, please. Actually, take her downstairs. I don't want to damage her eardrums." Lily nodded and did as told, getting an idea of what her sister was going to do. As soon as she left, Sarah rounded on Shane and Dustin.

"Uh-oh."

"Where is my husband?" she growled.

"See, uh…Ow!" Shane received a smack on the shoulder.

"Well, um…hey!" Dustin got a smack to the chest.

"Stop stuttering and tell me where the hell my husband is!" Sarah shouted. Both boys – even Casey and Theo – flinched. Dustin and Shane were stumbling with their responses as she continued to back them toward the wall.

"Just so you know, we did all we could," Shane held his hands up in surrender.

Dustin nodded vigorously. "We didn't see it coming!"

"Tell. Me. Where. The. Hell. My. Husband. Is. NOW!" she yelled, the last part of the sentence turning into her sonic scream. Casey and Theo were forced to cover their ears as the scream echoed. Shane and Dustin covered their ears as they were blasted back into the wall and slumped to the ground.

Both boys mumbled something.

"Speak up!" Sarah ordered. She was getting really upset now that no one was telling her what happened to her husband. "Where is he?"

Dustin and Shane saw the tears glistening and knew this wasn't going to be good. Lily, figuring it was safe, came back up. She walked over to Sarah, who had started to tremble and fear the worst. She wrapped an arm around the slightly older girl. "Hunter and RJ were captured by Dai Shi."

Sarah broke down in Lily's arms.

* * *

"Guess we're not masters after all," Theo muttered once things had calmed down. The only thing giving Sarah comfort right now was holding Megan. Shane and Dustin were icing their bruises that they had gotten from Sarah. Lily was next to the brunette, trying to comfort her. Theo stood facing the monitors. Casey sat on a stool. Sarah was too distracted to comment on what Theo had said.

"We have to save Hunter and RJ," Lily stated. "Whatever it takes."

"Yeah but without a master," Theo turned around. "How can we learn to defeat Jarrod?" RJ was gone, Tori was out shopping, and Sarah was in no mental condition to teach them. "He's like, super evil now."

Lily recalled something RJ had said. "What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do?'"

"He meant do exactly what he told us to do," Casey stood, understanding it. "We go back to the basics. All the way back to the beginning."

"Which means the forbidden room," Sarah looked around.

* * *

The forbidden room was exactly how the cubs remembered it. Sarah had taken Megan, since there was no one to watch her. Shane and Dustin came along as well. The two male ninjas had never been in this room. Sarah stared at the wall, studying the pictures inscribed on it. Lily came up and noticed as well.

"Guys, check this out!" She noticed a few carvings of spirits. "That must be Master Phant in his animal form."

"And there's master Swoop," Theo added.

"And Master Finn," Casey concluded. There were a couple others that needed no explanation.

"But who are these guys?" Dustin pointed to the ones that they hadn't met.

Sarah took her turn to speak. "Masters Rilla, Lope, and Guinn. Then there's my grandmother, master Flight…"

"Flight?" everyone else questioned.

"She and my mother have the same spirit," the girl explained. "The Crane. They can't have the same Master name, even though my mother isn't a master. The others are Hunter's parents, Masters Roo and Puma, spirits of the Kangaroo and Puma."

A voice from behind them spoke. "Those are the other Pai Zhuq masters."

"Master Mao!" the team turned. Mao materialized before them and set foot on the ground. The three students bowed.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo wondered. "RJ and Hunter have been captured, and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao nodded. "But these masters cannot be found. Three were destroyed in a great battle, while two were killed by a rogue ninja…"

"Lothor," the three ninjas growled.

"And the last one was killed in what we thought was a car accident but what was really a ranger battle in 2006 that went on in another country," Sarah finished. She had long since found out the truth of how her grandmother died. "All six reside in the spirit world."

"Can you take us there?" Casey wondered.

Shane agreed. "We have to save Hunter and RJ before she kills us," he pointed at Sarah. The girl in question rolled her eyes and stomped on his foot. "Ow! I have enough bruises already, thank you!"

"No one has ever returned from that realm," Mao stated.

"Bullshit," Sarah cut him off. "I've been there a couple times and made it back safely."

"It is a place unlike any you have seen," Mao continued.

"Please," Casey begged. "We can do this. We find a way back."

"Don't you dare say no, Mao," Sarah growled. "It is not too risky. There are people there who will help us. You have to take us."

Casey continued their case. "Master, you trained us, and RJ and Sarah picked up where you left off. We won't let you down. Please. We're not afraid."

"Once I open the door, you will be," Mao sighed. He concentrated. As he vanished, a door – or rather a vortex – opened up. Sarah noticed something entering from behind the door and knew it wasn't part of the spirit world.

"Lily, take care of her," she handed her daughter, who started fussing, to the yellow ranger. Lily carefully took the child and held her tight as the five rangers stepped through the vortex.

Sarah faced the thing entering the room.

* * *

When the rangers landed, they were all safe. Pink grass littered the ground. Lily still held tightly to Megan, afraid to drop her. Shane and Dustin helped the others up. "Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo muttered as they got a good look around.

"It's a netherworld of ghostly spirits, dude," Dustin pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"Palm trees and hula girls?" Lily finished.

"Guys," Casey interrupted. "Let's get serious. RJ and Hunter are counting on us." A noise alerted them. The five could make out six figures walking toward them, the fog covering a good chunk of their appearance. Three of the people charged Casey and Theo. The third stopped when she saw Lily holding an infant child. The other three stood back and watched, shaking their heads. Shane and Dustin were beyond confused.

When the two fights were over, the six masters stood in one line, facing the five rangers. One of them frowned, wondering where the missing ranger was. Her gaze was quickly averted to the infant Lily was holding, and the two masters next to her did the same.

"You should not have come here," the heavyset master stated.

* * *

A/N: Well, you know the twists added to this. What was it that Sarah saw and what happened to her? Find out at the end of next chapter. Don't worry. It has nothing to do with Jarrod. What fears will Shane and Dustin face? What will happen to Megan?


	16. Blown Away Part II

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter16: Blown Away**

**Part II**

_A/N: So there are six dead masters and five rangers who must conquer their fears. Hunter and RJ got kidnapped. Sarah went ballistic. Megan's in the spirit world, being held by Lily. Sarah spotted something strange entering the forbidden room and stayed behind. What'll happen now? What happened to Sarah? Is anything going to work out right?_

_I am finally back from vacation, which means I can get back to updating. I have a new story I will be posting soon, and there are some I will! be slow on updating because those stories are not my top priority when it comes to writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

"These must be our new students," Rilla observed. Lily still held onto Megan, who was looking around at the masters with curiosity. Three of the masters were smiling at her. Three of them also recognized Shane and Dustin, but both boys only briefly recognized the Bradley parents.

The brown haired master in white spoke up. "This is Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Roo, Master Puma, Master Flight, and I'm Master Guinn."

"Shane, Dustin," Mr. Bradley turned to the two boys. "Nice to see you again." Both boys bowed out of respect for the elder ninjas.

"I hope you boys are taking good care of my granddaughters," Caroline crossed her arms and looked at them. She was not one to be messed with. Both boys quickly nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"With all due respect," Casey interrupted. "We don't have much time."

"Patience," Rilla interrupted. "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded."

Casey looked to his teammates. "Then let's get to it. What kind of tests do we need to pass?"

"Monsters, ghouls, demons?" Theo shrugged. "We're not afraid of anything you throw in front of us."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Mrs. Bradley stated. "True courage comes from being able to face those fears." She turned to Lily. "Hand me my grandchild," she smiled. Lily did as she was told, realizing these were Hunter's parents.

"You two," Guinn continued for her, looking at Lily and Shane. "Will be the first to be tested."

"What do you want us to do?" Lily and Shane stepped forward.

"Close your eyes," Guinn instructed. Both rangers did so. In a matter of seconds, they disappeared.

* * *

When Shane and Lily opened their eyes, all they saw were spider webs. "Spiders," they gasped.

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

"What did you do to Lily?" Theo demanded. The six masters were facing the remaining three.

Lope responded first. "She has gone on her journey. And now it's time for you to go on yours."

"Better do what he says Theo," Casey nodded. Theo nodded and shut his eyes.

Mr. Bradley turned to Dustin. "Now it's your turn." Dustin vanished along with Theo.

* * *

A crowd cheering caused Theo to open his eyes. He looked down and noticed he was dressed in semi formal attire. A spotlight shone on him as an announcer came on. _"And now our next performer on crazy karaoke night is Theo Martin!" _

Theo turned and spotted the crowd. "Karaoke? No way! I don't sing. I _can't _sing."

"_You're not afraid, Theo, are you?" _the announcer challenged.

"No," he shook his head. "I just don't want to look like a complete loser. Can't I have some other challenge?"

"_Come on Theo," _the announcer urged. _"Let's see what you're made of!" _

* * *

Dustin found himself screaming as he opened his eyes to find himself practically free falling. The strange thing was that he was in the exact same room as he was when he was trapped in the nightmare collar five years ago. It made it all the scarier. There was ground, he knew that. He was afraid of falling and hurting himself.

His mind raced with a million thoughts as he continued screaming.

* * *

"Guess I'm next," Casey sighed. "Bring it on, Master."

"Very well," Rilla nodded. With a slight nod of his head, Casey vanished. Rilla looked around, surprised that there wasn't one more. "Isn't there supposed to be one more?"

"My granddaughter," Caroline nodded. "I'm trying to find her." She was staring straight ahead into a strange portal where she could see what was going on in the real world. So far, she couldn't find her granddaughter in any of the places she would normally be. She did, however, come across something of interest. "You two may wanna see this," she motioned to the Bradley parents. The Bradley's looked up from Megan to stare into the portal. They saw their son's body, beaten and bloody, lying outside the pizza shop. He was unconscious.

"Oh dear god," Mrs. Bradley gasped.

* * *

Casey found himself in his old bedroom, sitting on the bed. Everything looked normal. Well, it was until he turned to his closet door and found a greenish glow coming from it. He heard voices calling his name and he screamed in fear.

"No…No!"

* * *

"Looks like the only way out is this way," Lily breathed as she led Shane through the webs of spiders. This was creeping both rangers out. Both shivered as they noticed a spider crawling up a web that covered one of the rocks.

"There's no escape," Shane gasped.

* * *

"_Come on! Sing or get off the stage!"_

"I don't know the words to any song!" Theo argued. "I don't listen to the radio!"

"_I bet he can't sing at all!"_

The crowd started laughing. "You're right!" Theo nodded. "I couldn't sing at my third grade recital and I can't sing now! Stop it! Stop laughing at me!"

"_Nice one Theo!" _

* * *

"There's something in the closet," Casey realized as he stared at the doors. "Just like when I was a little kid."

The closet rattled more and called his name.

Casey covered his ears with his hands. "Get out of here!"

* * *

Dustin had stopped screaming and was trying to catch his breath. He had beat this before and he could beat this again. What did Sensei say?

"What did he say?"

* * *

"There are no big spiders," Shane calmed himself. "It's just one big web. No problem, right?"

"Right," Lily nodded shakily. A spider jumped on their arms, causing them both to scream and trash around. The two ended up falling on their backs. When they sat up, they noticed a spider on them. After a few minutes, they both calmed down and stood, realizing this wasn't exactly real.

"You both passed the test," Guinn appeared. They turned to find her there. Mrs. Bradley was supposed to be with her, but she was busy worrying about her son.

"You knew we were afraid of spiders, didn't you?" Shane wondered.

"I knew Lily was," Guinn nodded. "Caroline told me you were. But you still are afraid. Now you know that you are able to control those fears."

* * *

"_He's not gonna sing! What a quitter!" _the crowd was laughing and cheering for Theo to sing.

Theo wasn't going to give up. "Oh yeah?" he looked at the microphone in his hand. "I'd only do this for you, RJ." He turned back to the crowd and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"_This little light  
of mine  
I'm gonna let  
it shine  
This little light  
of mine  
I'm gonna let  
it shine_

_This little light  
of mine  
I'm gonna let  
it shine_

_Let it shine  
let it shine  
let it shine!"_

The last note caused his voice to crack, but he did it. The audience didn't care as they applauded his efforts. Theo turned and saw Master Lope clapping from backstage.

"Well done student," he spoke. "You have passed your test."

"I did it," Theo grinned. "I did it!"

* * *

"No!" Casey shouted. "This can't be happening!" the noises from the closet grew louder. Casey steadied his breathing, or tried to. "Wait a minute. Maybe this isn't happening." He stood and bolted for the doors, yanking them open. The only thing beyond the doors was the spirit world, the pink trees and grass covering the area. Birds chirped as he left the room. "Master Rilla."

"Hello, Casey," the gorilla master greeted.

"I was never brave enough to open the door and look inside," Casey chuckled.

Rilla nodded. "A child's imagination can create very frightening things. I'm proud of you."

* * *

All six masters stood in a line across from their students. Caroline was still looking for her granddaughter, wondering what happened. She was currently checking the forbidden room and noticed a small ball of light and a shadow of a figure. She knew this wasn't good and that it would cause trouble. Mrs. Bradley was still holding a smiling Megan. The infant didn't know who she was, but she was happy. There were really only three masters paying attention.

"You have all passed our challenges," Rilla was first to speak. "Our animal spirits will be with you now."

"But we have much more to teach you, students," Lope continued.

"No," Lily shook her head. "We can't stay…"

"Damn right you can't," Caroline agreed. Everyone, masters included, turned to her. "They have to help my granddaughter, her husband, and their mentor. This small child," she pointed at Megan. "Cannot be deprived of her parents. And it's not just their master. They're the Pai Zhuq guardians. Five of the chosen six. They protect the world from Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi has escaped?" Guinn demanded. The rangers nodded as Mrs. Bradley handed her granddaughter back to Lily. Megan began to fuss.

The three masters shared a look before Lope spoke. "There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bent. You may return."

"Go back," Rilla continued. "Knowing that your animal spirits will now be stronger than you've ever imagined."

The five rangers vanished.

* * *

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, or rather, just outside of it, Hunter lay unconscious, beaten, and bloody. He had passed out not long after being kidnapped, the impact from the earlier fight taking its toll on him. He had no idea what had happened since. He had no idea if RJ was still there or anything for that matter. All he knew was that he was in pain.

This was how Tori and Katey found them as they walked down the street. The two girls – having not seen the earlier fight either – ran over and knelt down by him. "Come on," Tori urged. "We gotta get him upstairs."

"You think I can carry his fat ass upstairs at twenty two weeks pregnant?" Katey glared. Both girls shared a look, knowing what had to be done.

"Fran."

Katey got up and ran inside, hoping to find the bumbling waitress. The restaurant wasn't too crowded, but Katey couldn't find Fran anywhere. That was until she checked the loft. She was shocked to see Fran had actually come up here and was watching what appeared to be a power ranger fight. "Uh…"

* * *

"What the hell happened to him this time?" Leanne groaned as she came out to the waiting room. After getting Fran's help, the girls had called Leanne. Leanne wasn't happy that she had to take care of her brother yet again for something serious. It seemed as if no one had any idea of what happened to him.

"We don't know, Leah," Katey sighed. "We get back from shopping and find him like that in front of the store."

"Our husbands seem to know nothing either," Tori grumbled. "At least Blake doesn't."

"Is he coming?" Leanne wondered.

Tori shrugged. "He's taking care of Megan and Danny and keeping El company right now. I have no idea what's going on."

"Great," Leanne huffed, walking away.

* * *

"Guys, that was unbelievable," RJ commented as the team walked back into the loft. They didn't know where Hunter was or that Fran was in the loft. In fact, they didn't know where anyone was. They figured everyone had to be back by now. "You really saved my hide."

"You would've done the same for us," Lily stated.

RJ walked over to his chair. "Loft sweet loft. It's great to be back home." He picked up his remote and noticed something off. "Somebody's been eating my chips." He caught sight of the TVs. "Somebody's been watching my TV." Then he plopped down in his chair. "Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

Fran cleared her throat. "Hello rangers…power rangers." They all turned to see her at the counter, sitting on a stool.

* * *

Sarah had no idea what was going on. Master Mao opened the portal and she handed her child to Lily for safe keeping. She knew her grandmother and in-laws would understand and figure out something, but Sarah got a bad feeling about the glow she spotted from behind the portal. When the entrance to the spirit world vanished, a ball of light came zooming in.

Sarah had to keep dodging it, considering it was bouncing around the room. She managed to kick it away a few times, but that barely did anything. She wasn't sure what this was, but she knew it couldn't have been good news. This was just going to add on to her list of things that made today a bad day to wake up.

Before she knew it, the ball of light stopped right in front of her and exploded. She shielded her eyes as the light covered her and she passed out.

* * *

A/N: Well, what happened to Sarah? Find out in the next chapter. She'll be gone for a while. Don't worry, Hunter's fine. Sarah will be back before Dom enters the picture and becomes a ranger, but after RJ does. Don't worry, I'm still going to include that chapter as almost an interruption where the rangers are working on finding Sarah. Anyway, before this gets too confusing, what'd you think?


	17. Blown Away Part III

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter17: Blown Away**

**Part III**

_A/N: Now you find out what happened to Sarah. Where did she land? What happened to her? Is Hunter alright? What does Fran know? This chapter is going to be set during "Bad to the Bone." And just so you're not confused, Sarah's still in the same dimension, just in a different time. And here's the timeline for this series so it doesn't confuse anyone: _

_1985-triplets were born (zeo rangers)_

_1986- turbo_

_1987-1995 – Space ( I know it's a long time, but it's my fanfiction so…)_

_4 year gap_

_1999 – Lost Galaxy_

_2000 – Light Speed Rescue_

_2001- Time Force_

_2002 – Wild Force_

_2003 – Ninja Storm_

_2004 – Dino Thunder_

_And from there it's normal years (as in the year the season aired)._

_This chapter is going to be short but the next few will be longer._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the movie or show!_

* * *

Sarah had no idea what was happening. She was conscious, which she was glad for. The brunette didn't know what the ball of light did to her. One minute she was standing and the next, she was floating in some sort of odd space. She was floating backwards as numbers passed her by. She had no idea what the numbers meant, but she was starting to get a faint idea.

Sarah suddenly stopped moving and it seemed time froze. A number flashed in front of her right before something broke and she fell, screaming. She could tell that whatever she was falling into was far below her. She didn't notice the ocean below her, or four people swimming in it pulling at something. She failed to hear voices and waves crashing on the rocks below.

When she felt something hit her back, she realized it was water. She kept floating down deeper and tried swimming back up. Her mouth was full of water from when she fell into the ocean and breathing through her nose wasn't much help. She could barely keep her eyes open under the water, but she was able to see a figure in a red shirt and tan pants swimming towards her. She heard mumbled sounds as she struggled to find air.

She felt the guy was closer and she felt him pulling her up. She breathed, letting the water drain from her mouth as she began to feel dizzy. She got a good look at her savior and frowned.

"Dad?" she questioned before she passed out.

* * *

The man was confused.

This had to be the weirdest thing yet.

Sure a ranger's life was weird already, but there wasn't anything like a girl falling from the sky and landing in the ocean and calling Tommy "dad." The rangers figured something had to be up. Sarah was now lying unconscious in the command chamber, unaware of what was going on. Zordon had asked the rangers to bring her here, recalling her from the last time she was here many years ago.

Tommy was trying to figure out why the girl had called him "dad." He knew he was a father to triplets, since Kim gave birth to them almost a year ago. His kids were with his parents for the day and they were still a bit young to be speaking. Right now, he and his friends were working on a way to save his girlfriend and best friend, considering the two had been kidnapped by Divatox.

Tommy looked at the girl lying unconscious on the bed Alpha had set up. He noticed she looked a lot like Kim. All three of his daughters did. There was no way she could be his daughter. She was too old to be. Unless she time traveled. That was the only explanation Tommy could think of as to why this might be one of his daughters.

Adam finally voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Zordon, who is she?"

"Tommy," the sage spoke, turning to the red ranger. Everyone turned to him as well. "Remember a few years ago when the ninja had time traveled and needed our help creating a portal to get home?" Tommy nodded, recalling that day.

"Ninja?" Adam frowned. "When was this?"

"The same day we were trying to save you, Rocky, and Aisha when we met," Tommy told him. Adam now knew why he never heard of this. "What about it, Zordon?"

Zordon looked over to the girl. "She is the same person." Tanya, Kat, and Adam were confused. Tommy was curious. The person he remembered from a couple years back was pregnant. This girl wasn't. They never saw her face.

"Then why did she call me 'dad?'" he finally asked.

"Because she is your daughter from the future," Zordon spoke. "About twenty two years in the future. She cannot reveal much more about herself aside from what you all now know because it could alter the time line and change her future. She knows the dangers of time travel."

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes about an hour later. She noticed her surroundings had changed and that she was staring at a ceiling of some sort. She heard beeping of buttons and controls and prayed she wasn't in a hospital of some sort. She heard a few familiar voices and frowned. She was a bit scared to sit up to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the forbidden room. Anything after that was a total blank.

Zordon noticed she was awake. "Sarah," he spoke to her, alerting the others. "It is nice to see you again."

"Zordon?" Sarah frowned and sat up slowly. She rubbed her head with her hand. Wasn't Zordon dead? "This has got to be some sort of dream."

"This isn't a dream," Zordon denied. "You have time traveled again."

"I did?" Sarah looked up at him, the reality of her situation sinking in. "The last thing I remember is seeing my friends head off into the spirit world from the forbidden room and a ball of light exploding."

Zordon nodded. He knew and understood what she was talking about. "That ball of light was a time ball, created to have a specific target. When it explodes, it sends its target to the year it was set to."

"Figures I'd be the target," Sarah muttered to herself as she stood. She looked around the room and noted that her father, uncle, and two of her aunts were working on something. "How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours," Zordon replied. "Do you remember how to create that portal you did last time?"

Sarah thought back. "No idea. My brain is filled with other things I have to worry about to try and recall how to create that portal."

"Alright," Zordon nodded. He thought for a moment, deciding the best plan of action. "Alpha and I will work on finding a way to get you home. Until then, would you mind helping us out with our current problem?"

"Not at all Zordon," she shook her head. If helping the rangers out meant Zordon finding a way for her to get home faster, then she would do it. "What do I have to do?"

"For now, just wait and follow the rangers," he stated. Sarah nodded as a door opened up and Zordon turned to speak to the rangers. Sarah stood at the back of the group and watched what was happening as Zordon talked about new zords. The room was dimly lit and foggy. "Behold your new turbo zords."

"They're just ordinary cars," Tanya remarked as they noticed the vehicles. The lights on each car shone brightly.

"No Tanya," Zordon shook his head. "They are extraordinary cars, vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of turbo technology. Individually, they are formidable fighting machines. When merged together, they form the turbo Megazord, the most powerful zord ever created."

The cars drove themselves forward. "Adam, Desert Thunder will be yours to command. Katherine, yours is called Wind Chaser. Tanya, Dune Star is your turbo zord. And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well."

"Thanks Zordon," the red ranger thanked.

"But what about Rocky's?" Adam wondered, seeing the car by itself.

"The Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now."

Alpha walked in. "Remember rangers, once inside the Nemesis triangle, communication with the power chamber will be impossible."

"Before you are your new turbo morphers," Zordon continued as the four turbo rangers moved to the circular table. "Five keys similar to Lerigot's golden key. Individually, they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers. But together, and only together, will they be powerful enough to steer safely through your mission. Now, reach out rangers, and accept your destiny."

As the rangers did what they were told, Zordon spoke to Sarah. "You are to go with them and help them, especially after we lose communication. Your multiple powers will help us in this mission. You will ride with Katherine, since your pink ranger powers are connected."

Sarah nodded. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it for this chapter. Up next is the fourth part of this. What'll happen then? It won't be long before Sarah gets home.


	18. Blown Away Part IV

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 18: Blown Away **

**Part IV**

_A/N: Last time, Sarah traveled back into the turbo era. The rangers in that time know she's Tommy's daughter, but she doesn't realize they know. She's going to help them out with their mission to save Kim and Jason. She's not sure what exactly is going on. She won't be going home this chapter. She'll be home in a couple of chapters. Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_I also have a new story called "Shattered Glass" that I will be posting soon, so keep an eye out for that._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the movie or show._

* * *

After getting instructions and being filled in on what was going to happen, the rangers and Sarah had set off. Sarah was riding with Kat, thanks to Zordon's request. Kat had no problem with it and the four rangers were glad for the extra help, especially since they were already down a ranger. Sarah hadn't said much, but the rangers figured that she wasn't sure of what to say. The rangers were currently driving through the desert, unmorphed. Sarah was in her ninja uniform.

"_This is awesome," _Kat and Sarah heard Tommy comment over the intercom systems that linked the zords together.

"_Desert Thunder ready to rumble," _Adam reported.

Kat checked in. "Wind Chaser ready to howl."

"_Dune Star's gonna shine," _Tanya added.

"_Red Lightning ready to bolt," _Tommy finished.

"_All systems go Tommy," _Adam nodded.

"_Let's rip some velocity," _Tommy directed. _"Shift into Turbo!"_

"Hold on," Kat warned Sarah as all four rangers punched the gas. They sped off further down the trail side by side. Sarah had trouble holding on and fell over. "You okay?"

"I've been through worse," she nodded, deciding to remain in a sitting position on the floor.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the rangers had stopped at the docks. They all pulled to a stop and hopped out. The area reminded them of a creepy scene found in a scary movie. The dock was old and there were ropes hanging around everything. A couple skeletons lay against boxes and crates that had been left on the dock. Carefully, shining their flashlights, the rangers walked on the dock.

"Guys," Tanya spoke up. "I see the ocean but uh, I don't see the ship."

"I'll take a look up ahead," Tommy stated. It didn't take too long. "I think I've found it." In the distance, through the fog, Tommy and the others could make out a spooky old ship. Tommy's flashlight lit it up from the distance it was at.

"The Ghost Galleon," Kat gasped. "It's amazing." Tommy turned to face them but spotted a car moving in the distance.

"Hey guys," he alerted them. "Check it out." The blue car pulled to a stop. They recognized it as Mountain Blaster. Problem was they didn't know who was driving it. A figure stepped out from behind the door.

When the door shut, the others noticed twelve year old Justin Stewart standing there. He ran over to the rangers.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Tanya demanded.

"Rocky couldn't make it," the boy explained. "So he sent me."

Adam frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Guys, I'm the new blue ranger!" Justin exclaimed. "Isn't that cool or what?" the others shared disbelieving looks, wondering why Zordon sent him. "Alpha had to give me a crash course in driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a zord. So… what are we doing here?"

"We'll talk about this later," Tommy decided. "But right now, we gotta get those cars to that ship."

"Not a problem," Sarah waved her hand, forming a fire bridge. The others looked at her. "What? You can drive safely across it to the ship." Shrugging, the rangers headed back to their cars and drove down the bridge. Sarah followed the last one, the bridge vanishing behind her with each step she took.

* * *

Once on board, the rangers decided to check out the ship. Sarah thought it was creepy and pirate like, which made her leery of being on it. As soon as they were all on the upper deck, the door to the cabin slammed shut, startling them all. All six slowly walked around, making their way. One thing they could tell for sure was that it was extremely old, yet properly functioning.

"Hey you guys, look at this!" Justin called them over. He had found a box shaped like a mini treasure chest. They crowded around him.

"Guess we should open it," Kat sighed. She unlocked it and lifted the lid. Inside were five circles, each with a key hole in them. "Looks like the portal keys also control the ship."

"Let's do it," Tommy stated. Sarah stepped back to give them a bit of room. All five rangers dug out their keys and inserted them in the appropriate holes. A glow emitted from the box around the keys. Slowly, things on the ship began to come to life. Flags rolled down and were raised. The bells rang in the wind. The ship was literally steering itself.

* * *

When it was evening time again, Sarah was leaning against the side of the ship. She had a lot on her mind and was hoping Zordon and Alpha found her a way home soon. Time traveling was funny. She didn't know how much time had passed in her time, but she was sure it was a lot of time. Thinking about it made her worry about her daughter and husband more. She hadn't seen her husband before she left, and she wasn't sure if her daughter was safe and sound at home.

"You ok?" she heard Kat and Tanya ask as the two girls came over to stand on the other side of her.

"I'm fine," Sarah nodded. "Just…it's been a really bad day for me."

"Time traveling must suck," Tanya commented.

Sarah shrugged. "I get home from work to find my husband and co mentor let themselves get kidnapped by the villain who is using my ex-boyfriend as his vessel, I had to send my daughter to the spirit world just to keep her safe, and I time traveled before I could figure out what happened to my husband."

"Spirit world?" Kat frowned. "You sent your kid to a place where dead spirits go?"

"Yeah, but it's not how it sounds," Sarah sighed. "Five of the rangers on the team I'm co mentoring had to travel to the spirit world through a portal for help to try and save my husband and co-mentor. I saw something coming into the room and thinking it was dangerous, I handed my daughter off to the only female on the team and stayed behind. That's how I ended up here."

"That does sound like it would suck," Tanya thought about it. "So if you're just a mentor, then how do you have ranger powers?"

Sarah looked at the morphers on her wrist. "I was on about four different teams, pink three out of the four times. The third team I was only on for one day and I was the black ranger because they already had a pink. I got some really cool powers that came with a couple of them, too." Sensing something behind them, she turned around. Before her was a slimy creature. "You two may want to duck and cover your ears."

Frowning, Kat and Tanya turned to face her, finding what she saw. They quickly followed her instructions. Sarah thrust forward and let out her sonic scream. She could hear the guys' crying in pain below, wondering what was going on. Once the creature was blown overboard, she stopped screaming. Kat and Tanya shared a look of slight awe. Before any of the girls knew it, a few more creatures of the same thing arrived on deck.

Sarah sighed and made two copies of herself. Together, the three switched into their ninja uniform and began attacking the creatures, using their fire powers. Kat and Tanya were a bit scared to go in and help her, considering she was doing great all on her own. Tommy, Adam, and Justin ran up to the deck, wondering what just happened. As soon as they got up and stood behind Kat and Tanya, they saw Sarah throw the final slimy creature overboard.

"Whoa," Kat and Tanya breathed, having seen the whole thing.

* * *

"There it is," Tommy stated as they saw the island. "The Nemesis triangle." It was now daylight and they could see lightning and thunder crack across the sky. Sarah took in the scene, getting comfort from it. She felt her family with her.

"It's amazing," Kat breathed.

"Whatever's steering this boat sure knows where it's going," Justin commented.

"We're going right into the heart of it," Adam realized. The sky grew darker the closer they got. A lightning bolt came close to striking them and everyone aside from Sarah ducked down. Sarah was listening to the thunder and lightning speak.

Kat blinked. "Tell me I'm not seeing things."

"No," Adam shook his head. "It's the triangle. Looks pretty nasty."

"Hit the deck!" Tommy shouted as another lightning bolt came their way. Sarah remained standing, unaffected by it all. The others were wondering if she was alright.

"We're getting closer to the gateway," Adam continued. "We need the keys."

"You guys go below," Kat urged. "I'll catch up." The four rangers nodded and headed below deck. Kat ran off to grab the keys. "Sarah come on!" She tried pulling Sarah along, but the brunette didn't move. Instead, she shook her head. "Come on! We have to go!" Sarah walked forward, causing Kat to sigh and get back.

When Kat was below deck, Sarah pulled out her mystic morpher. She checked the screen on it, reading the energy signal. She punched in a number and held it up to the sky. The minute she pressed enter, a glow surrounded the ship and they made it through the borders.

* * *

"There it is," Adam looked forward. Everyone was now back on deck as it was smooth sailing from here on out. Sarah, to everyone's surprise, had been uninjured while they passed through the border. "The lost island of Muranthias."

"Looks pretty lost to me," Tanya agreed.

"Zordon said Maligore's volcano is inside the serpent's temple," Adam recalled. "That's gotta be where they're going."

"Then that's where we're going," Tommy stated.

Sarah just stared straight ahead.

"Guys," Tommy called as everyone was ready to leave with their bags on their back. Tommy was checking a monitor of some sort. "Something is wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

"Lemme try," Sarah pulled out her wand. She pushed in a few buttons.

"Look, Desert Thunder is up first," Adam realized. "I can drive her up to the top of the cliff over there and see if I can see the temple."

"Good," Tommy nodded. Adam went below deck and headed off. "We need to keep the other vehicles rolling." The five remaining rangers looked over the edge to see Adam heading off.

* * *

A/N: I'm cutting it off here so I have something for the next part. Up next, Sarah finds a way home, she helps with the fight, and Kim and Jason are saved yay!


	19. Blown Away Part V

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 19: Blown Away **

**Part V**

_A/N: Sarah helps the others with the defeat of Maligore. Kim and Jason are saved by the rangers. What'll happen during the fight? I have no idea how long this one will be or how it will go, but hopefully things will work out. _

_Also, I postedd a new story part of a new series called **Shattered Glass. **I only posted it now because when this story ids finished, I'll have something to continue working on and I can't do most of the samurai season for this series yet considering Netflix doesn't yet have all the episodes that have aired so far._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show/movie._

* * *

"Uh, guys," Sarah called. She was watching the ocean once again. Adam had left for the island to see if he could find Lerigot or the temple. Sarah had noticed something moving quickly toward them. The four rangers behind her turned to her. "We got torpedoes heading this way."

Tanya checked the monitor Tommy held. "Our cover's blown."

"It's going fast," Tommy added.

"We can't be detected inside the turbo vehicles," Kat reminded them.

"Come on," Justin urged. "We better get our buts in those cars." The five ran down to where the cars were stored. Once again, Kat and Sarah were sharing the pink ranger's car.

* * *

The rangers stopped their vehicles when they were away from the shore. They were on the island and they had safely escaped the explosion. They started walking along the trail of the island, hoping to run into their teammate. Adam came running in. "Guys, we gotta hurry."

"Adam you alright?" Kat asked as they helped him stand.

"Lerigot's dying," he stated. "We may already be too late."

"Alright," Tommy bit his lip. "We'll leave our vehicles here. Go for the silent approach. Take out your morphers. It's time to kick into action." The five rangers morphed quickly into their new uniforms. Sarah sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long day. The only difference was that Justin grew taller in his. "Let's do it!"

Sarah didn't follow the team. Instead, she followed the fire.

* * *

Sarah hid high up in the temple, cloaked by her ninja uniform. She almost blended in with the dark shadows of the temple walls. She saw a giant lava pit in the center of the room, steaming. Divatox and her minions were already here when she entered the room, which meant her mother and Jason were in the room as well. She saw two cages with Lerigot and his family in them.

"Alright!" Divatox yelled. "It's time to feed my future husband! Prepare the humans first!" Sarah watched as her mother and uncle were tied up above the lava pit. "He can have the Liarians for desert. If anyone knows any reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!"

Sarah was glad that she was hiding behind the villainess.

* * *

"Sure beats walking," Adam commented as the team of five sped through the land. They were running at a pace quicker than normal. None of them had noticed Sarah wasn't with them anymore.

"You can say that again," Tommy agreed as they continued on. They dodged trees, bushes, and anything else that got in their way. When they stopped to look around, they were in a thickly wooded area. "Hear that? We're close. Keep your eyes open."

"Hey," Kat spoke up. "What happened to Sarah?" She noticed that the other pink was not there. "Where'd she go?"

Tommy sighed. "We're running out of time." Justin wasn't paying attention as he heard noise coming from a hidden path.

"Tommy!" he called. "Over here!"

"What's wrong?" Tommy wondered.

"Sounds coming from that way," Justin pointed down the path.

* * *

"Maligore," Divatox approached the lava pit. Sarah was watching the whole scene unfold, waiting for the right opening to attack. "Great flame of destruction. It is I, Divatox. Your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens, so wake and feed upon purity! Come forth and lay evil twins their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!"

Sarah saw the natives of the island start to dance. She spotted one of the foot soldiers heading to lower Kim and Jason into the lava pit. If she didn't act soon, then this would be a lot harder than it needed to be. The ninja watched as her family entered the room, ready to attack.

"Hey," Tommy spoke first. "Did we miss the party?"

"Who invited you?" Divatox growled.

"We did," Kim stated. Divatox looked up at her and Jason. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

"Ha," the villainess scoffed. "Lower them into the pit!"

Justin headed for the wheel as foot soldiers charged the rangers. The fight was on. Sarah got ready to make her move. When Divatox began laughing, Sarah put her plan in action. "Element Storm! Ranger Form!" only Jason and Kim appeared to have heard her for both turned their heads in her direction to find another pink ranger. Sarah quickly drew her sword and threw it at the rope holding Jason and Kim. The minute she let the sword go, she streaked toward them, catching them as they fell.

Sarah landed with her mother and uncle on the other side of the pit, where the rangers were fighting. Kim an Jason untied themselves as soon as they were on solid ground and Sarah caught her sword.

"No!" Divatox shrieked. She spotted Sarah and charged her herself. Sarah wasted no time in fighting back as Kim and Jason did their best to help the others now that they were free. "You little brat!"

"Hate to burst your bubble," Sarah huffed. "But no one hurts my family," she growled. Granted, no one could hear her but Divatox as the two clashed swords. Divatox had gotten hers from a spear that one of the island natives dropped. The other rangers weren't doing too well and were surprised to see that Sarah was really holding her own. It was impressive, they had to admit. Jason and Kim were confused as to why there were two pink rangers.

"Let's see how you like fire!" Divatox fired at her, shooting her back to the edge of the pit. Sarah landed on her feet, ready to attack again. Divatox was quicker and sent her over the edge. Sarah screamed as she fell into the pit to make the villainess think she was scared. The villainess smirked, hoping her plan would work. She began laughing again as the ground began to shake. The fights paused as people realized where this was going.

Then, the pit exploded a huge gush of flames that reached the ceiling. On top of those flames was a smirking Sarah, eyes briefly flashing pink to scare the villainess. "Newsflash, princess," she sneered, moving her hands in a circular motion. "Fire can't hurt fire!" she fired at Divatox, but the villainess jumped out of the way. Sarah landed on the ground and began to fight her off again.

* * *

When the fight was over and introductions were made and explanations were given, everyone was back home. Zordon and Alpha were almost done with creating a time ball set for Sarah to send her back to her time. As of right now, everyone, including Sarah, was watching the martial arts tournament that raised money for the winning team's charity. Kim stood next to a baby stroller with two of her daughters in it, the third in a separate stroller next to it. Sarah stood with her and she now knew that the others knew she was the future version of Tommy and Kim's daughter, so she didn't have to hide that fact.

Tanya and Kat were sitting in the crowd on the floor, cheering Tommy, Adam, and Jason on. Rocky was out for hurting his back earlier in practice. Jason had agreed to be his substitute. Rocky came in and stood by their coach, watching the fight. Photographers were taking pictures for the newspaper. The boys only had one more point to win. It was only a matter of minutes before the rangers won.

The two teams stood in a line on the platform. The crowd cheered as the rangers were declared the winners and were handed the trophy and check. Their teammates ran to the edge of the ring and cheered. Tommy leaned down to quickly kiss Kim and stood back up. Jason held up the check as Tommy held Justin and the trophy on his shoulders.

Before anyone could do anything else, a bright light entered the room and hit Sarah, causing her to vanish.

The rangers knew what this meant.

* * *

A/N: So everything's back to normal starting next chapter. How did things turn out?


	20. Friends Don't Fade Away

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 20: Friends Don't Fade Away**

_A/N: So it's now the end of June (in the story), which means Eloise's going to give birth in a few chapters. RJ has trouble with his animal spirit. Hunter's health status will be revealed early on in this chapter. Sarah is happy everything's normal again. What'll happen now? Dr. Hackett comes back. I may make her a character from here on out._

_Only 14 more chapters left, at least. I can't remember my plan._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was the end of June and everyone was feeling the summer heat. The air conditioning was on constantly at the pizza parlor. Sarah had been missing for a couple weeks, which made the rangers nervous. Megan was fussy her parents weren't around. Hunter had recently gotten out of the hospital, but he was still out of commission for a couple of weeks. Leanne told them that she had to operate because she found an abnormality in his brain, so he wasn't going to be himself for a while.

Sarah had explained what happened to her when she randomly appeared in the loft. She was surprised to hear that Tori and Blake moved out because their place had been rebuilt, but she was glad for the extra room. Sarah was still feeling a bit overwhelmed at having to take care of her husband and child, but she was happy nonetheless.

Everything else was a different matter. Eloise was still on bed rest and due in only a few short weeks. Katey was twenty five weeks along, giving her about eleven weeks left. Dustin and Shane were spending more time with them at home, which meant JKP was back to its normal amount of staff members, which included a Fran who knew about the rangers' identities.

"Heads up, coming through," Lily announced as she walked into the dining room carrying pizzas. Everyone that could be on shift was.

"Hey whoa whoa whoa whoa," Fran stopped her.

"Sorry," Lily apologized, taking off her shoes and going around so Fran could continue her work on the floors. A customer wearing no shoes or socks at all walked in. Theo walked up to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," he started. "You need shoes. No shoes, no shirt, no pizza."

The customer noticed Lily. "Well, _she _doesn't have shoes," he pointed out.

"Lily," Theo cleared his throat. The blonde looked over to him. "Put on some shoes. See?" he pointed to a sign on the register. "'No shoes, no shirt, no…'" he trailed off as RJ entered, looking like a tornado hit him. RJ walked by them and up to the loft.

"You call that a shirt?" the guy raised an eyebrow.

"Sit wherever you like," Theo smiled nervously. He was not going to win this argument.

* * *

"Third morning you weren't here," Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as RJ entered the loft. Hunter was on the couch holding his daughter. Sarah knew something was wrong with RJ and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Explain now before I have to beat an explanation out of you."

RJ sighed. "It's nothing." He walked off to go changed. Sarah huffed and headed back for the couch. The TV was turned onto a news channel, where Hunter was listening to the report.

"_We're at the scene where several Ocean Bluff residents were injured last night,"_ the reporter stated. Sarah turned the volume up so they could hear better. _"Witnesses say it was just past midnight when they heard strange noises and then screams." _RJ came in and sat in his chair, eyes glued to the screen. _"But by the time the police arrived, the beast was gone. The victims say that the strange animal attacked without warning, too fast to see clearly. All accounts report that it had long teeth, was completely covered with fur, and had very sharp claws."_

RJ looked at his hand. It briefly glowed purple. He stood and grabbed a bag and began to pack.

"Take her home," Sarah whispered to her husband.

"You sure?" the blonde turned to her. She nodded and kissed him as he left the loft with Megan. The brunette stood and faced RJ.

"You can't run away from your problems," she spoke. "RJ, what's going on?"

"It's my animal spirit," RJ sighed. "Ever since Dai Shi attacked me, I can't control my animal form."

Sarah bit her lip. "I could call in a couple people to help. Hell, even the rangers could help."

"No because that would mean they wouldn't focus on Dai Shi," RJ denied. "I just need some distance, just until I'm back in balance." He walked around her and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna regret this," Sarah muttered before shooting fire at RJ. She set up a box of fire and trapped the wolf master inside so there was no way out until she took it down. RJ turned to her and glared as she came closer. "It's for your own good. You can't run away from your friends when you have problems."

"Drop the cage," he ordered.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not dropping it until you get help. The team can help, I can help, hell, even your wolf brother could help." Of course, she meant her uncle Billy, considering he also had a wolf spirit. "Better yet, Dr. Hackett – or should I say your girlfriend – could help you."

"Okay one," RJ glared. "She is not my girlfriend. And two, I don't need their help. I have to figure this out on my own."

"Maybe I'll call both to help you 'cause you're obviously not thinking clearly," Sarah huffed. "At least this shield will protect everyone."

* * *

"So…why did you trap him in there again?" Casey wondered. The five rangers that could fight had just gotten back from fighting the latest monster. Shane and Dustin were there as well, wondering what was going on. This was the first time the rangers saw RJ locked in a fire cage.

"Because he's being an ass," Sarah smirked. "And he's staying in there until he stops being one."

"That is not true!" RJ shouted.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh please. If you weren't in there, you probably would've killed them all." The rangers in the room shared a look as RJ glared at Sarah. He had briefly turned into his animal form while in the cage, but efforts to try and escape made him weak and caused him to turn back.

"What's going on?" Theo cautiously asked.

"It's nothing that a couple people I called in can't fix," Sarah shrugged. "It'll be over soon."

"I thought you didn't want me running away from my problems?" RJ frowned.

"It's not running away," Sarah corrected. "You don't want anyone else to know until you figured it out with some help that I set up, and I am just respecting your wishes. Besides, it's not something for me to spill."

The rangers were getting more confused. RJ decided he'd let them in. "I'm having trouble controlling my animal form. Being in the animal form is too powerful for the human spirit to handle. If I stay there too long, that fur doesn't go away."

"So you'd be a werewolf?" Dustin questioned. RJ nodded. "That's totally…" he trailed off when he noticed the looks he was getting. "Never mind."

"We got to find a way to get you back into control," Lily decided.

"Unless you can crawl into my head, this is one mess only _I _can undo," RJ shook his head.

"I told you Dr. Hackett and your wolf brother can help," Sarah said in a sing-song voice.

Shane frowned at his sister-in-law. "Wolf brother?"

"Uncle Billy," she smiled up at him. "His spirit animal is the wolf, and those with the same spirit animal tend to understand each other better and are siblings not by blood, but through their spirit animals."

The alarms sounded, interrupting her. "You guys go. I'll do what I can from here. In that cage, he's harmless, so I'll be fine." The five rangers nodded and left. Fran led Billy and Dr. Hackett into the room and Sarah got up to greet them.

* * *

Suzanne Hackett had once again been called in to help RJ out. It wasn't like she minded, and business was slow this time of year. She had been filled in on RJ's situation with his animal form. She was in the expanded cage with RJ, ready to defend herself if she had to. Sarah had to leave the room to help Fran with the shop and Billy was helping them. He'd get to talk to RJ later.

"You alright?"the blonde asked as she noticed RJ clutching his hand in pain. He didn't have time to answer before turning into his animal form, slightly scaring the therapist. "Sarah, I am going to kill you if I get out of this alive. I'm not afraid of you, RJ."

She tripped over her own feet trying to back up to give him room. "This isn't you. You're one of the kindest people I know. You took your time to train the rangers. You took Fran in. You gave them a job. You're all a family. You can't hurt family." She got back to her feet. "You can't hurt a fly. And I know you won't hurt me."

RJ growled loudly and lunged, knocking her down onto her back before she had a chance to escape. She felt his claws digging into her as he brought one paw back. He moved in to punch her, but found he couldn't bring himself to do so. With the arm that wasn't hurting, Suzanne touched her hand to his and looked him in the eyes. Slowly, RJ turned back to his human self as Sarah walked in and dropped the shield.

RJ backed away, standing and looking at himself to make sure he was really there. Sarah ran over to help her therapist up. She noticed the wound on the blonde's shoulder and scowled at RJ, angry he hurt her. "It's gone," he breathed. "I'm back. Thank you!" he moved to hug her, but Sarah stopped him.

"You know what you need to do. Go!" she ordered. RJ nodded and ran over to his dresser where a box was stored. Sarah began to clean up Suzanne's wound on her shoulder.

* * *

After RJ joined in on the fight with as the seventh ranger, and purple, the rangers were able to take down the monkey monster for good. It was still a tough fight, but they managed it. RJ had proven to be a big help now that his animal form was under control. Now, three of the seven rangers were heading up to the loft with Suzanne and Sarah. As they came up, they heard growling. The further they walked in, the more furniture they saw trashed.

"Maybe I didn't do a good job with that," the therapist bit her lip. The group of five saw a dog walk around the TV, a pillow in its mouth. It looked like a wolf, but Sarah knew exactly what it was as her uncle entered the room. Immediately she ran over and began to play with it.

"He's in the animal form forever," Lily realized as they crowded around the dog they thought was RJ. Sarah and Billy shared a look, rolling their eyes.

"Don't worry RJ," Casey assured. "I'll brush your hair every day."

"And you can have all the pizza you want," Lily promised.

Sarah decided to end the charade. "Uncle Billy, you finally got the dog?"

Billy nodded. "Picked him up today. It's kind of a combined birthday gift for the kids." Aiden just turned four and Christie was turning three. Sarah's siblings, Amelia and Alex, still had a couple months until their birthdays.

"Aunt Hayley knows about it, right?" the brunette asked as the three rangers stared at them in confusion.

"She picked the breed," Billy stated.

RJ, who had walked in behind and heard the conversation, decided to finally speak up. "No to the flea bath. But the pizza and getting brushed everyday…that sounds great." Everyone stood as Billy connected a leash and collar to the dog.

"Come on Sneezy," he spoke. "Time to go home." He and the dog left.

RJ turned to Suzanne. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Where are you two going?" Sarah looked at them.

"RJ's taking me out to lunch as sort of an apology for the shoulder injury earlier," Suzanne smiled. "I'll be back later for your appointment."

"Appointment?" the brunette frowned as the two left. "What appointment? Mine's not until next week!"

Lily patted the girl's shoulder. "Something tells me she'll be around more often."

* * *

A/N: Ending it there. I'm gonna skip to Path of the Rhino. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like writing in the next two episodes.


	21. Path of the Rhino

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 21: Path of the Rhino**

_A/N: So it is now mid July (since I skipped a couple episodes). Sarah's therapist is going to be a character from here on out. Dom enters the picture now, so how will that work out? Next chapter is when Eloise gives birth, so is it a boy or girl that she's having? What'll they name him/her? What'll happen in general? _

_Also, go check out my story **Shattered Glass.** _

_Only 13 chapters or so left in this!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

The last couple of weeks since RJ had become a ranger had been hectic. At first, Casey had thought RJ was going to take over his spot as leader, if it wasn't for Sarah and Suzanne telling him otherwise. Sure RJ had taken a bit of a lead, but he never intended to take over as leader. Suzanne had also decided to stay and help the rangers because it seemed like they were going to need it. Of course, Sarah and the other girls believed it was because she was dating RJ.

Then they all had to deal with RJ struggling with his animal form again. They had gotten unexpected help from the little fly that was always with Camille, and they ended up learning he was really a human that got turned into a fly. With his help, RJ was able to control his wolf spirit. Things were back to normal now. They knew that next week was when Eloise was going to give birth to hers and Dustin's child, while Katey still had nine more weeks to go.

It was a new day, and it was all hands on deck at Jungle Karma. Hunter was watching Megan, Dustin was keeping Eloise company, and Shane took Katey to her doctor's appointment. Sarah was up in the loft with RJ, discussing some things regarding the rangers. Suzanne was sitting at the counter, filling out some paperwork that came with her job. Through all this, a man with a big bag on his back walked in and looked around. He set the bag down and removed his jacket and smoothed out his hair. He adapted a grumpy yet serious look on his face as he came over to the counter.

Lily turned when he cleared his throat. "Inspector Fuller, Health department," he quickly flashed his ID, using it as his badge. "We've had some complaints." He looked around once more before heading back into the kitchen. Lily shared a look with the therapist before following him.

"Guys," she spoke to the three in the kitchen. "This is Inspector Fuller from the health department."

"My my my," he looked around. "This is gonna be ugly. You'd better get the owner." Lily nodded and headed upstairs. "These counters are filthy. Let's get this cleaned, pronto." Theo moved to do as told. The man picked up a tomato and sniffed it.

"These should be fresh," Casey stated as the fruit was set on the table. The man took a pizza pan and smashed it, most of it landing on Casey as Fran yelped and jumped out of the way. He licked the tomato smeared pan. "You are right. Let's check out this milk here, hmm." He moved to the fridge. "And this cheese…smells bad."

"I'm telling you RJ," Sarah's voice floated in. "We have to start looking for them."

RJ ignored her. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here? We had an inspection just last week!" the man turned around with a smirk. "Dominic? Dom! I should have known." The two grown men shared a hug, laughing.

"Who is he?" Lily whispered to the brunette standing beside her.

"An ass," Sarah whispered back. She had only met Dom once, and already she didn't like him.

"This is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq," RJ introduced. "Dominic, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, Lily, and you've met Sarah."

"I still think you're an ass," Sarah huffed.

RJ rolled his eyes. "Hey, come on upstairs man. Where you been? Last I heard you were wondering the world like a nomad." The two men headed upstairs, the five kitchen occupants watching him.

"So, why do you think that guy's an ass?" Casey turned to their other mentor.

"I think all guys are an ass until I can trust them," she shrugged. "Believe it or not, I thought you and Theo were asses until a few weeks ago. Ranger status has nothing to do with it because there are only a certain amount of guys I would trust automatically since late 2002." She left the room and headed upstairs.

* * *

"So, how long can you stay?" RJ asked as he and Dom were upstairs. They had noticed that Sarah came in, but she was doing her own thing by training. The others were still downstairs. Well, Lily was upstairs training with Sarah, since she needed a training partner.

"Only a day or two," Dom sighed. "Too much time in one place and I get antsy."

"Well then we'll catch up more later," RJ stated. "Right now, we've got work to do."

"Well, I could help out if you want," Dom offered. "Yeah I'd love to make pizzas."

Sarah overheard this. "I'm sure Casey can find a job for you!"

"Why aren't you two heading down to help?" RJ wondered.

"I need Lily," Sarah shrugged. "She's helping me train."

"Train for what?" both men echoed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm a ninja. I can't ask for another ninja's help with training for the ninja wars because then they would know my moves."

"How much longer until that, anyway?" RJ asked.

"A couple weeks after Kay gives birth." RJ sighed and led Dom downstairs, where the others were waiting. Lily turned back to the brunette.

"That long?"

"Hey, the more training I do, the more it gets you out of working. Don't worry, I'm still gonna pay you if RJ doesn't."

Lily grinned as the two got working again.

* * *

Casey held out a scraper for Dom to take. He was giving the elder blonde a job that Sarah had suggested. "I'll inspect when you're finished." Both boys looked under the table to find a lot of gum stuck to it.

"You want me to scrape gum?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah's idea, not mine," Casey defended himself. "I'm just in charge of making sure you do it. Plus, I'm cleaning toilets so…yeah." He stood and set his hat and sunglasses on the counter. The restaurant was closed, since they had yet to open up again. Casey grabbed the cleaning supplies and set off for the bathrooms.

Once he was gone, Dom stood and sat at the counter where Fran was folding towels. "So, did you go to Pai Zhuq too?"

"Oh, me?" she blinked. "Oh, no. I've hardly even left Ocean Bluff. The only places I've been to have been in books."

"Books?" Dom repeated. "Seriously?" he moved the next stack of towels over to help her fold them, accidentally knocking Casey's hat and morpher into the trash bin.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why? Is that weird?"

Dom put the towel in his hands down and grabbed a book out of his back pocket. "I always have a book with me. When I'm alone, they're kind of like my friends. Here. 'The Pirate Skeleton,'" he handed her the book. "Arg, why don't you give it a read, matey? Or you be a scurvy dog."

"Don't you have work to do, Dom?" Sarah asked as she and Lily entered, looking ready to leave. "Didn't Casey tell you to scrape the gum off from under the tables?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" he glared at her.

"I don't like anyone until I can trust them," she stated. "Come on Lil. We got the meeting to get to." The two girls left.

* * *

"This is so wrong," Tori shook her head as the group of sisters sat at a table in the restaurant. She looked at Sarah. "We're mothers. We shouldn't be getting drunk." The sisters were meeting once again. Eloise and Katey weren't there because they couldn't make it, but everyone else was there.

"After the hell I've been facing," Sarah sighed. "I need to get drunk."

"Lovely example you're setting for your daughter," Vida snickered. "Show her it's okay to get drunk when hell breaks loose."

"Speaking of kids," Sarah looked at the other three married sisters. "Anyone else having any?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Read a magazine lately?"

"No," Sarah pouted. "I've been too busy taking care of my daughter, Hunter, my severely pregnant sisters when their idiot husbands are not around, training the cubs because RJ's too busy going out with Dr. Hackett or running the shop, and monitoring ranger fights. When would I have had the time?"

"If you found time, you would know your stupid prediction came true," Kira growled.

"Prediction?" Lily frowned. "What prediction?"

Sarah grinned. "Yes! I knew you'd be the first of us to have twins!"

"Calm down Sarah," Ronny laughed. "She's not the only one."

"With twins?" the girl went wide eyed. Ronny nodded. "How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

"Eleven," Kira sighed. "We found out at the same time."

Tori decided to cut in. "Well that's another round of drinks for those of us who can to congratulate you two."

Leanne, who had been quiet for most of this, finally spoke up. "Anyone up for scaring their man?" The girls turned to her, nodding. "All phones and morphers off. Let's see how they can handle things on their own."

* * *

"How could you not hear us call?" Theo wondered as he and Casey walked into the loft. They had just come from a fight. Lily hadn't answered her call and they were worried something happened to her, especially since she wouldn't even answer her phone either. The four men walked in to find Hunter sitting on the couch, holding his daughter, the six month old child giggling happily.

"Dominic knocked them in the trash," Casey explained. "It's not my fault."

"All right," RJ stepped in. "Cool your jets dudes. It's all water under the bridge. Let's just concentrate on the real enemy here, shall we?"

Dom lingered behind. "I want to join you, help you fight Dai Shi." They all looked at him strangely. "Master Mao told me I'd find my path when I least expected it. And, man…I didn't expect any of this. I feel like…like I've wondered in the dark for six years and today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hunter spoke up. "Not without everyone's consent, including Sarah, Lily, Shane, and Dustin's opinions, and none of them are here. I mean, I got no problem with it because the more help, the better, but either way, that bastard's still mine to deal with."

"Huh?" everyone aside from RJ frowned.

"Jarrod is Sarah's ex," Hunter explained.

"Still don't understand why you have such a big vendetta against him," Theo sighed. "I mean, if he's just her ex, what's the big deal?"

Hunter shook his head. "It's not just that. It's what he did that caused them to break up, what he did about…five times after that, and the fact that there has been a warrant for his arrest for years."

* * *

"Okay," Dom came over to the counter, tray of empty glasses in hand. He was trying to prove to the others he'd make a good teammate. "Checks on two and four, water on seven." He went into the back to take care of the dishes.

"The guy's all over it, huh?" Theo wondered.

RJ walked in. "Where's Lily and Sarah? Their shift started twenty minutes ago."

"Haven't seen them," Casey shrugged. "Not since this morning. They said something about a meeting of some sort."

"Which means they're probably out getting drunk," RJ groaned. "Great."

"Lily?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "Getting drunk? I don't believe it."

"Remember Kira's bachelorette party when they all got drunk?" RJ reminded them.

Both boys shared a look. "Oh yeah."

* * *

When the six girls all awoke with massive headaches and not feeling well, they realized something had gone wrong. This wasn't nearly as bad as a hangover, but it was still bad. Even Kira and Ronny felt this way, and they couldn't drink. One thing they all noticed was that everyone at the meeting was there, except one: Leanne.

"Wh-where are we?" Lily wondered. All the girls were freezing cold. They noticed that they were in an ice cave of some sort, trapped behind ice bars. Everyone was sitting up, realizing they were trapped. They weren't injured…at least, there were no visible injuries. "What's going on?"

"C-c-cold," Sarah shivered. "S-s-s-so c-cold." The cold was affecting her more, since it froze her fire powers.

"Where's Leah?" Vida looked around, realizing the red head wasn't with them. To keep warm and from totally freezing, the girls huddled together, Sarah, Ronny, and Kira in the center, needing the most warmth. Tori, Lily, and Vida sat around them, wrapped up.

A figure from the shadows stepped forward, causing Ronny, Sarah, Tori, and Kira to gasp in recognition.

They should've known.

* * *

A/N: So, what happened to the girls? What team up will be coming around the corner? What will happen with the girls missing? Anyone know the villain who returned? Anyway, what'll happen? Was is Leanne who really did this?


	22. Dash for the Dagger

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 22: Dash for the Dagger**

_A/N: The day is finally here! Eloise gives birth! Is it a boy? Is it a girl? What'll its name be? Where are the six girls? Who guest stars? When will the team up happen? What's going on with the team now that it's all boys? Sorry, I'm hyper and I ask things when I'm hyper. I'm really just excited for this chapter because I finally don't have to worry about Eloise being pregnant anymore._

_Check out my story **Shattered Glass. **That story is going to be my main focus once this one is done and until the Samurai season has finished airing on TV._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

Ever since Dom officially joined the team, bigger problems arose. Sarah and Lily never returned home that night, causing the guys to get a bad feeling in their stomachs. Megan knew something had happened to her mother, and was fussy about it the whole time. Not only were Lily and Sarah gone, but according to a few people who called Hunter, so were Vida, Ronny, Kira, and Tori. No one had been able to make contact with them in any way, and it made the situation more serious.

In the week since Dom had become a ranger, Blake (who left Daniel with Tori's parents), Conner, Chip, and Will had all come over. Together, they, Hunter, Casey, RJ, Theo, and Dom worked on finding the girls. So far, nothing was coming up. Knowing about this situation put Eloise and Katey under a lot of stress, and it wasn't good for them. Everyone was currently sleeping, as it was early morning.

That was everyone, until Eloise sat straight up, breathing quickly.

"Dustin," she nudged her husband. He grumbled something she couldn't hear. "Dustin! Get up!"

"What?" he mumbled a bit louder.

"We need to go," she breathed as she slowly got up from the bed. "Now. Get me to Leanne, quick."

"What? Why?" Dustin sat up, feeling a bit alarmed.

Eloise tried standing, and Dustin was quick to catch her. "The baby's coming. Now." Dustin's eyes widened as he quickly looked to the calendar, realizing that she was just a couple days from her due date. He knew that the child could come a few days early, and now it was happening.

He jumped into action as Eloise felt a contraction hit.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" Leanne wondered as she wheeled Eloise into the hospital in a wheelchair. Eloise had called her and told her what happened, so the red head was ready to meet them at the entrance with a wheelchair for her sister. Dustin could barely think straight, thinking only of how his wife was in pain and that it was only a matter of time before he was going to be a dad.

"A few hours, maybe," Dustin shrugged. "I didn't pay attention to the time when we woke up and it's only a one hour drive here."

"Out of my way!" Leanne shouted as she moved Eloise down the hall, fast. She could tell Eloise was in a lot of pain, and she needed to get her set up right away. She quickly found an empty room and wheeled her in. A team of nurses followed her and helped get her into the bed as Dustin went to hold her hand. Leanne and the nurses got her set up before beginning to check on her.

"Do something Leah!" Eloise yelled. Leanne noticed she was in a lot more pain than she should be. She ordered tests to be done to make sure everything was running smoothly. The nurses got right to it. Leanne helped as soon as she could. Eloise and Dustin could tell that it was morning and people would be wondering where they were.

"This doesn't look good," Leanne sighed as she looked things over.

"What?" the two soon to be parents looked at her, worried.

Leanne didn't want to explain this to them, but it had to be done. "We need to prep you for a c-section." Eloise went wide eyed and looked ready to kill. "Your blood pressure is high and the baby is in breech position. I'm not gonna risk it."

Eloise and Dustin shared a look. This was more complicated than they thought.

* * *

"Since when do you two know how to cook?" Will raised an eyebrow. Hunter and Chip were in the small kitchenette making pancakes for breakfast. The boys were still searching for their wives who have been missing for a week now. Katey and Shane walked in and sat on a couple stools near the other guys. No one had noticed the absence of Eloise or Dustin at the house.

"Mom made sure our husbands would be able to take care of us should we be sick or whatever," Katey smirked. "She taught the four boys how to cook."

"And knowing how to cook isn't a bad thing," Chip shrugged.

"Wait, four boys?" Conner wondered.

Blake nodded. "Kim included me in it because I grew up with the triplets and me and Hunter are kind of like the sons she never had, even though she now has a biological son."

"She spent a week teaching us the basics," Shane recalled. Dom entered the room and leaned against the counter, grabbing a glass of orange juice that had just been poured.

"Rough night?" Katey observed.

The blonde nodded. "Last night, I dreamt of Master Mao."

"Master Mao?" Theo interrupted, sitting up from where he was reading in a beanbag chair. "What did he say?"

"It was more like a memory of the day I left Pai Zhuq," Dom realized as he thought about it. "He gave me a control dagger."

"A what dagger?" Casey frowned, confused.

Suzanne entered the room with RJ behind her. "A control dagger," she repeated, having heard part of the conversation. "A good size ancient blade."

"All he said was, 'someday, it'll help guide you on your path,'" Dom nodded.

"Maybe it's not just a legend," RJ mused. All the former rangers gave him an odd look. "What? What did I say?"

"There's been way too many ranger teams for anything to be considered a legend anymore," Blake began drinking his cup of water. "I mean, how often does a rogue ninja try to take over the world?"

"Or a mutant fossil," Conner added.

"Or someone having a pet dragon," Chip put in.

Will rolled his eyes. "Or ghost pirates that take over your soul."

"Didn't that happen to Rose and not you?" Hunter frowned.

"It was still something you'd have to see to believe," Will reminded his teammate.

RJ walked over. "The dagger controls the rhino nexus. You see, in the jungle of spirits, there's this massive tree and at the top, the powers of the rhino. And without the dagger, no one gets through. But if you have the dagger, you're sweet. You go straight in. That's the legend, anyway."

"And I possess the spirit of the rhino," Dom made the connection. "So unlocking the powers of the rhino is my destiny."

"So…where is the dagger?" Theo wondered.

"Oh don't worry," Dom assured. "I keep it in a very, very safe place. I'll be back." he ran out of the room. Theo followed him, curious about the dagger.

Conner looked to the two boys behind the counter. "How much longer until the food's done? I'm starving!"

"No surprise there," Katey rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll finish up here. You guys go look for your wives."

"Sure you wanna do that?" Shane asked, checking the text he just received.

"Why? Something wrong?" she asked as the other boys moved to continue the search.

"Dustin just told me that El went into labor early this morning," he reported. "Leanne's doing a c-section on her now."

* * *

In the operating room, Leanne was just starting. She knew it wouldn't be too long of a procedure, but she had to be careful. Eloise was awake but she couldn't feel a thing. That was the effect of the drugs they had to use on her. She couldn't see what they were doing, either, but Leanne was talking to her to keep her calm. "So how was the meeting last week?" Eloise wondered.

"I didn't go," Leanne shook her head. "It was my anniversary. Cam and I spent the day out. Why?"

"That explains why you're still here then," Eloise sighed.

Leanne didn't like the sound of that. "El, what's going on?"

"Sar, Tor, Kira, Lily, Ronny, and V never came back from the meeting," the brunette bit her lip. "The guys have been searching for them all week."

"Any ideas as to what happened?" Leanne questioned. This was the first she heard of her sisters missing.

Eloise knew she had to be careful with her word choice, considering some of the nurses and surgeons in the room didn't know the rangers' identities. "There haven't been any signs yet of anything." Leanne knew that was code for them feeling it had to do with something related to the rangers. "You know what Hunter's theory is, but it'd be ridiculous for him to take all six…actually, three of the six."

"I'll see what I can do to help," Leanne promised.

* * *

The six girls were huddled close together, becoming colder. Before them stood their captor, which four of the six girls recognized, having faced him before. They knew that it couldn't have really been Leanne at the restaurant, but rather their captor in disguise, a very good disguise. "Surprised?" their captor laughed. Whirring noises came from behind him as foot soldiers approached.

"Cogs," Sarah hissed, having remembered stories and videos her parents told and showed her.

"Brilliant, right?" the man smirked. "I use foot soldiers that don't even belong to me and throw everyone off. I found these tin heads in a junkyard."

"How are you even back?" Ronny questioned. "Mack destroyed you!"

"It'll take more than that punk to take me down," the man growled. "Now, let's see which one of you I'll take down first."

The six girls became more terrified, their bodies freezing up too much for them to do more than try and comfort each other.

* * *

"Seriously, how could nothing be shown yet?" Conner grumbled. "Usually a sign would be given by now!" the guys were still having no luck on finding the girls. With the rangers out fighting and Katey and Shane going to see Dustin, nothing was working out.

"Chill out man," Chip eased. "We'll find them. They'll either get a signal to us, or whatever's holding them will give a sign soon. It's just a matter of waiting."

"I'm starting to lose patience," Hunter muttered. He was holding his fussy six month old daughter. Megan knew her mother was gone and she knew something wasn't right. Hunter was trying to calm her down, but he knew there was something about a mother's love for her child that calmed her down.

"Well we need to find them fast," Will agreed with Conner. "Wherever they are, Ronny and Kira may not be able to last long."

"What? Why?" Blake wondered.

Conner sighed. "Both of them are pregnant with twins, and it's early enough where the chances of miscarriage are high."

"We better get working," Hunter declared.

* * *

Dustin, Shane, and Katey sat in the waiting room of the Blue Bay hospital. They were waiting for Leanne to come out and deliver the news of the gender, name, and health status of Eloise and the baby. Dustin and Eloise already had names picked out, making naming the child easier. All three ninjas stood when Leanne came out, back in her regular uniform. She walked over to them.

"How are they?" Dustin asked right away.

"Eloise and Bentley are doing just fine," she stated, smiling. Dustin grinned from ear to ear and raced down the hall to his wife's room, eager to see his new son and his wife.

"Bentley?" Katey raised an eyebrow.

Leanne nodded. "They named their son Bentley Thomas Brooks. Now, what's this I hear about my sisters missing?"

* * *

A/N: So I'm stopping it there because I need a lead into the next chapter. The next one isn't exactly Race to the Nexus, but there's going to be bits and pieces in it. Most of the next two chapters are going to be a big team up (similar to the one I did in the story before this) and Race to the Nexus. Either way, what'll happen next time?


	23. Zeo Animals in Overdrive

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 23: Zeo Animals in Overdrive**

_A/N: So I figured since Jungle Fury never does a team up in the show, that I would do a team up similar to the dino/ninja/overdrive one I did in the last story. This wasn't originally planned, but I thought it would be exciting. So from the title, the teams are obvious. What'll happen to the girls, though? This is set a week after the previous one. I know being in freezing cold conditions for that long will probably kill you, but when you got a fire ninja who can use her powers, it helps. _

_Also, don't ask about the title of this chapter because I really have no idea where it came from and I wanted to use something to do with the teams being featured in the title._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as he and Dom entered the loft. The entire team was in the loft, most of them searching for the girls. RJ had planned for the jungle rangers to go in search of the rhino nexus to try and stop Dai Shi from gaining that power. With any luck, they could. It was a new week, and the guys were getting more worried they hadn't seen signs of anything that could've happened to the girls. "Keep in mind, there are good reasons why no one gets into the nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors, so keep your guard up."

"Only half the team can go with you," Hunter stated, walking over to the group of jungle fury rangers. RJ, Casey, Theo, Shane, Dustin, Eloise, Katey, and Dom looked at him. Eloise was sitting on the couch and holding her week old son, Bentley. She was told to take it easy because of the stitches she had to get. Katey was only twenty nine weeks pregnant. "We need a couple of them to stay in case of an attack."

"Don't you have plenty of people here for that?" RJ frowned.

"We're gonna be focused on getting the girls back," he shook his head. "We need a couple more people focused on fighting."

Katey and Eloise shared a look. "Shane and Dustin will do it."

"Why us?" Shane demanded.

"Because your ninja powers will come in handy," Katey smirked. "And we got things covered here. You two are going with RJ and Dom to find the nexus, Casey and Theo are staying here."

"Let's do it then," RJ clapped his hands. "Today, we'll be flying first class."

* * *

After the four men left, everyone else was in the loft searching for the girls. Chip, Hunter, and Katey were in charge of making lunch. Eloise and Conner were in charge of monitoring the city. Will and Blake were monitoring the search for the girls. Casey and Theo were helping Fran out with the shop. Someone had to. "It's been two weeks," Conner spoke up. "Something should've come up by now."

"I'm with you bro," Blake agreed. "I mean, there's not even a sign telling us where they could be." This was becoming frustrated.

"They're still not answering their morphers or phones," Will reported. There was nothing at all for them to go on.

Then, to their relief, the alarms went off, displaying video feed of strange machine-like creatures. They finally had their first hint. "Cogs," Katey and Eloise hissed, recognizing them from stories and videos. They shared a look.

"What are those things?" Chip wondered. This was new to most of them. Casey and Theo came running up to see what was going on.

"Cogs," Eloise responded as Katey spoke to their father over the phone. "Foot soldiers when the zeo rangers were around. They're like little robots."

"What are we waiting for?" Casey wondered. "Let's move." He and Theo immediately grabbed their vines and swung out. The rest of them split up. Conner, Chip, and Blake went to help them. Will, Hunter, Katey, and Eloise stayed behind to monitor and keep searching for the girls.

"Back up is on the way," Katey reported.

* * *

The six girls were still alive, thankfully. Sarah had used her powers when she felt strong enough to and it helped them all keep warm for the two weeks they were here, wherever "here" was. By now, though, the cold was really starting effect Sarah. She was the weakest as of right now. Her lips had started to turn a bit blue, and the other girls were trying to keep her awake. Vida had used her morpher to make blankets for them all, but the blankets, no matter how many she summoned up, only did so much. They had all already tried contacting their husbands via morphers and cell phones, but there was no signal.

Kira and Ronny were able to hold their own as far as keeping warm. They kept their eye on Flurious, silently planning a way out. Currently, they knew Flurious had sent a horde of cogs out to attack Ocean Bluff. Now that he noticed most of the girls, Sarah especially, was close to dying, he decided to make his move. Sarah was visibly shivering badly, and the girls saw her breath.

"Stay awake, Sar," Vida urged. "We're gonna get out of here."

"Come on Sar," Lily added. "They're looking for us. I know they are."

Sarah couldn't respond. Every time she tried to, cold air filled and stung her lungs. She could hear their words and tried doing what they pleaded her to do. She knew her family was looking for them. She knew that the others could use their powers, had none of them been too busy trying to keep warm as that was the main concern, since they were all freezing cold when they first realized where they were. As Sarah tried staying awake, she concentrated on her thoughts, trying to get Trent to respond. They could communicate with their thoughts as well read each others, and she was hoping Trent would hear her.

* * *

As the fight was finally over and the boys, along with the zeo rangers, gathered in the loft. As soon as Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky entered the loft, Katey and Eloise ran over to hug their family and fill them in on everything they knew. Tommy was a bit upset that the fact his eldest child was missing was kept from him, but he understood that it was possible it slipped their minds. Immediately, the five rangers joined in the search for the missing girls.

Hunter, however, had to excuse himself when his phone rang, flashing Trent's number. He felt like an idiot for not realizing Trent could probably read Sarah's mind to figure out where they were. Everyone paused what they were doing to eavesdrop slightly, wondering who was on the line. When Hunter answered, Trent immediately cut to the chase._ "Please tell me you're working on a way to save your wife who is literally freezing to death?"_

"Freezing to death?" Hunter frowned. That changed everything. The zeo rangers new that cogs worked for King Mondo, but the machine empire didn't live in freezing conditions. Will quickly realized what was going on and sent an SOS to his team, telling them to bring the SHARC. "What the hell do you mean she's freezing to death?"

"_She told me that Flurious is back and he's using the cogs to throw you guys off," _Trent explained. _"He's had Sarah, Ronny Kira, Vida, Lily, and Tori trapped in his lair for two weeks. The only way they're still alive is because Sarah has been using her powers to keep them warm and her powers are slowly going out because she's dying."_

"Flurious using cogs?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. This filled everyone else in. "Did she say anything else?"

"_Something is blocking their morpher and phone signals," _Trent nodded. _"They can't reach you, you can't reach them. I'll call Leanne to have her on standby, but that's all I can do."_

"Thanks man," Hunter hung up. They now had a big lead.

* * *

"The coordinates are plugged in," Rose reported as she drove the SHARC to where they located Flurious' hideout. The zeo rangers, Overdrive rangers, Conner, Blake, and Chip were also in the SHARC, ready to fight. They left Eloise, Katey, Casey, and Theo behind. Casey and Theo went to catch up to their team, leaving Katey and Eloise to watch Megan and Bentley. Rose was currently teaching Tanya how to pilot the SHARC.

"Okay," Tommy went into his leader mode. Everyone agreed that he would lead this mission. "You six," he pointed at Hunter, Blake, Conner, Will, Chip, and Tyzonn. "Will get the girls out of there as quickly as you can and Tanya will take you to Leanne, who's on standby waiting. Overdrive will handle Flurious. The rest of us will handle the cogs. Tanya will join us when she gets back. Got it?"

"Got it," Everyone nodded as they finally landed.

* * *

Back in Flurious cavern, the six girls were in worse condition. Sarah was almost unconscious, if it wasn't for the girls keeping her up. She had trouble keeping her eyes open, and her lips were a bit bluer. When the other girls touched her, they noticed her skin was becoming colder and colder. They knew that she didn't have long, and if she was out, the others would soon follow. Sarah couldn't even speak or breathe properly at this point.

"Come on Sar," Tori urged. "Stay up!"

"We need you to stay awake," Ronny added.

Just as Sarah's eyes shut, the cave shook, a resounding boom echoing off the walls. The girls who were still conscious noticed Hunter, Blake, Tyzonn, Will, Conner, and Chip running in, fully morphed. They saw the other overdrive rangers charge Flurious and four out of five zeo rangers take on the cogs. The boys blew in the cage that trapped the girls. As everyone got up and ran to their man, Tori stayed down, keeping Sarah close so she wasn't laying stone cold on the floor. Once Hunter had her in his arms, Blake helped Tori up, and the six guys and girls ran out.

"Pesky rangers!" Flurious shouted.

* * *

"Check on Sarah first," Tori instructed as soon as they met Leanne. Tanya had just left and taken the SHARC back to her friends, who were hopefully destroying the monster. Leanne had greeted the guys with six stretchers and some of her doctor friends, knowing she'd need a lot of help. Sarah was laid on the one Leanne stood by, still unconscious. Leanne immediately rolled her in, ordering the others to follow with the other girls.

"Check on Ronny and Kira," she ordered the two doctors who had their stretchers. She knew these three girls would be top priority, considering their conditions. Tori, Vida, and Lily were checked on by the other doctors in the room. Leanne had found a room just big enough for all six to be squeezed into. Their beds were separated by curtains, which Leanne asked to be drawn so the six girls had privacy. The red head began to perform CPR on Sarah as her assistants worked on warming the six girls up.

"Don't you dare die on me," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Tyzonn had gone back with Tanya to help. The rest of the guys were in the waiting room with Katey, Eloise, and Megan and Bentley, who they had no choice but to bring with them. Megan had finally fallen asleep in her aunt's arms and was now resting in her father's. All the guys were anxiously waiting for Leanne on any kind of news, Hunter especially. The hospital had the news on, and the current story was of how the overdrive rangers teamed up with the zeo rangers to save the six girls and took down Flurious. Relief was felt in the guys as the others walked back into the hospital with the news that Flurious had indeed been defeated.

Finally, after a few hours, Leanne emerged. She looked as if she had just come out of surgery, and everyone wondered what that meant. Hunter, Tommy, Will, Blake, Conner, and Chip walked over to her. "They're all fine," she stated. "They're warming up in the same room. Sarah's still unconscious, but she's regained color and breathing regularly. She should wake up soon, when her body temperature is close to normal for her. They're all in the room down the hall, room 3012."

* * *

"Hot chocolate," Vida grinned as the five girls who were awake were given mugs of hot chocolate by Leanne. They were eagerly sipping it, not caring how hot it was. They needed to be warm and this was going to help. Sarah was still unconscious, but the girls were relieved her heart rate was normal and she was breathing properly. "This hits the spot."

"Did she tell the guys yet?" Ronny wondered. They had all seen Leanne leave the room, but that was a couple hours ago.

"If she did, they'd be in here by now," Tori pointed out. "My main concern is when the hell that one will wake up," she pointed at Sarah, who was wrapped in a dozen blankets.

Lily shook her head. "What I'm concerned with is what the hell my team is doing."

"That's why I'm here," a new voice entered. The girls who were awake turned to find Eloise holding a small child.

"You're not fat anymore," Kira noticed.

Eloise looked at her. "I'm not? Maybe that's why I have this thing in my hands."

"Since when did you give birth?" Ronny asked as the brunette sat down.

"Last week through c-section," the girl sighed. "He was complicated."

"Name?" Vida questioned.

"Bentley Thomas."

"So where are the others?" Lily wondered. "Aren't they here?"

"The guys and dad are," Eloise nodded. "Everyone else went home because it's getting late. They left when Leah said you were all ok. Katey went back to monitor the boys."

Lily looked to her. "What'd they do now?"

"Oh, they're searching for the Rhino Nexus."

"The what?" everyone frowned.

Another new voice entered, this one raspy. "The Rhino Nexus is this massive tree with the powers of the rhino at the top. You'd need the control dagger to access it, though." Everyone turned to see Sarah awake and sitting up slightly.

"About time you woke up," Tori grinned.

"Shut up," Sarah growled. "I didn't see any of you moving your asses to…El, why are you holding a baby?"

"Uh, because he's my week old son?" she rolled her eyes. "Your brain still fried or something?"

"Probably," she shrugged. "Now where's my daughter?" At that moment, the guys walked in, carrying their children if they had any. Hunter and Tommy took Megan over to see her mother. Blake brought his son over to Tori. Chip headed for Vida as Will headed for Ronny and Conner walked toward Kira. Eloise sat next to Lily, being the only one from their team there that could keep her company as the couples caught up.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. The Zeo rangers, Overdrive rangers, and a little bit the jungle fury rangers. Up next is when things will start turning (the crystal eyes episode).


	24. Arise the Crystal Eyes

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 24: Arise the Crystal Eyes**

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This is set a couple weeks after the last one, so things are back to normal. Well, as normal as they'll be for the team. Things start going wrong again next chapter, and a character makes a surprise visit. What'll happen now that the crystal eyes have been found? Who saves them? This chapter's going to be a bit short, mainly because I have no idea how it's going to go._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

"Hey guys," RJ called as he and Sarah, who was holding Megan, walked into the restaurant. The other rangers and ninjas were there, even Fran. Eloise and Dustin were sitting at the counter with Bentley and a thirty one week pregnant Katey and her husband were next to them. It was already the second week of August and they had been given a break from fighting since the Rhino Nexus adventure. Everything was as normal as it was going to get. "How about a little powwow?" the other rangers gathered around as RJ tossed the paper onto the counter.

"This archaeologist has found three of eight crystal eyes," Sarah stated.

"Three what?" Theo frowned.

"Crystal eyes," Sarah repeated. "During the beast wars ten thousand years ago, the phantoms were the baddest beasts around. One by one, the masters destroyed all eight of them, saving the human race."

RJ continued for her. "When each beast was destroyed, a crystal eye was left in the ashes about this size," he held up an apple. "Tonight, the stars are in a very rare alignment. If the starlight shines through the eye, bingo, bango, bongo – the phantom beasts are brought back to life."

"If Dai Shi gets his hands on those crystal eyes," Lily realized.

"We've got a whole army of phantom beasts to worry about," Theo finished.

"And I even told RJ that we should've started looking for them sooner," Sarah sighed. "There are eight crystal eyes and she only has three. That means Dai Shi may already have the other five."

Dom picked up the paper and read the name. "Dr. Silvia Jennings. She's probably got no idea what they are."

"We have to make sure those crystal eyes are safe tonight," Casey stated.

"I can help with that," Suzanne offered as she appeared next to RJ. The others had gotten used to her being around, considering she and RJ were officially dating. "Silvia's a good friend of mine who owes me a favor or two."

* * *

"The retinal scan was negative for crocodile," Silvia told her assistant as she examined the three crystal eyes she had. The blonde was fumbling through papers as her assistant jotted down notes. The archaeologist never expected to hear a voice behind her.

"Try iguana," Suzanne spoke. Silvia turned and smiled as she recognized the woman. Sarah was standing next to Suzanne, holding Megan, but the blonde doctor paid no attention to that as she walked over to hug her friend. "I read that you hadn't identified one of the eyes, and that one is an iguana's eye."

"I've been trying to determine that for a long time," Silvia sighed with a smile. "Please, both of you have a seat." She turned to Sarah. "I'm Silvia Jennings. Now how exactly did you know that?"

Sarah spoke up as she sat. "I helped her figure it out. I went to a school that specialized in animal spirits. My teachers told me that everyone has an animal spirit inside them."

"Really?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "My father used to say, 'live in harmony with your animal spirit, and you'll be in harmony with yourself.'"

"I can tell you have the spirit of the dolphin," Sarah noted the picture on the girl's desk. Silvia nodded.

"Look, Silvia, this is going to sound crazy," Suzanne began.

"Sue, everything you've told me since you met this one has sounded crazy," Silvia interrupted. "I'm used to it."

Suzanne smiled a bit. "Anyway, there are certain…people…who would do anything to get their hands on your crystal eyes."

"Why?" Silvia frowned.

"The eyes have powers, powers that are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What kind of powers?" the blonde challenged.

"It's hard to explain it all," Sarah butt in.

Suzanne sighed. "Look, Silvia, I'm asking you please and as someone you owe a favor to, give us the crystal eyes, just until the danger passes."

"You must be kidding," Silvia looked between the two, shocked. "I've spent my entire life searching for them. So did my father. Now you're asking me to hand over my life's work?"

"Dr. Jennings," Sarah began. "I'm saying this from experience as a public ID ranger. Those eyes hold power that can destroy the world, if in the wrong hands. It's just for a little while, almost like we're borrowing them. Please."

Silvia looked at them and sighed.

* * *

"I'm surprised she gave them up that easily," Suzanne frowned as she and Sarah, still holding Megan, walked downstairs to where RJ was waiting. "She usually takes a lot more convincing."

"How can anyone say no when one of the world's heroes explains it?" Sarah smirked. She had three eyes in her coat pocket. "Now if Dai Shi comes here, she isn't gonna get hurt."

"Did you get them?" RJ asked as soon as he spotted them. The two girls shared a look. In a sense, they did get the three eyes. Both nodded their heads, causing RJ to grin. "If Dai Shi had gotten them, everyone would've gotten hurt. Theo called while I was waiting. There's Rinshi trouble. Get the eyes back to the loft. I have to go." He kissed the blonde therapist and ran off to help his team.

Sarah looked at the woman. "See? Having replicas works."

"Come on," Suzanne rolled her eyes and led her out. "Let's get them home."

* * *

Once back at the pizza parlor, Suzanne and Sarah headed upstairs with Megan. Fran and Katey were running the shop as Eloise sat upstairs with Bentley, monitoring the fight. Suzanne went to join her as Sarah put her daughter down for a nap, keeping the crystal eyes close to her. "Did you get the eyes?" Eloise asked when the other brunette joined them.

"Replicas really come in handy," Sarah smirked.

"Replicas?" Eloise raised an eyebrow. "How did you create replicas of the three eyes without seeing what they were?"

"I replicated three eyes she hadn't found, just in case Dai Shi does attack there," Sarah explained. "If Dai Shi gets those eyes, and if he already has them, he'll realize they're fakes and search for the real ones. And to answer your question, I looked up the eyes online. It really helped."

Eloise looked to her sister. "Don't you think there's a problem, though? If Dai Shi realizes those are fakes, he may attack there again until she gives up the real ones."

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized her error and stood.

"Watch Megan! I'll be back!"

* * *

Sarah ran until she reached the research center. She had left the eyes back home for safe keeping and she couldn't bring her daughter in case this turned out to be something dangerous. When she got inside the building, she headed straight for Silvia's office. She remembered where it was and had to fill Silvia in on the plan. Sarah stopped just outside the door of her office, noting she was with someone else in a meeting of some sort.

"Right now, we're searching for a tyrannosaurus rex in Africa," she stated. "And uncovering a pterodactyl in Peru. Which project were you interested in photographing?" the blonde turned to the brunette in glasses across from her.

"Dinosaurs are so yesterday," the woman sighed. "My real passion lies in…the crystal eyes." She said the last part, transforming into a morphed Camille. "Give them to me!"

Sarah saw the exchange and ran in, ready to fight. "She doesn't have them, Camille."

"What?" the chameleon turned to her. "So you finally decided to step out and fight, huh?"

"You want those eyes, you're gonna have to catch me first," Sarah challenged. She bolted out the door, practically ninja streaking. Camille was quick to follow her. Silvia now realized why they needed the eyes badly.

* * *

"Where'd you go, you little brat?" Camille walked around the small plaza just outside the building. Sarah was hiding out of sight, waiting to make her move. A couple security guards ran up to Camille, thinking she was doing something she should've had. Immediately, she knocked the two guards off their feet. Sarah created a fire ball and shot it just as Casey ran onto the scene. He saw Camille and lunged. "Not the brat I was looking for, but you'll do. Where are those eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey demanded. He stood up and got ready to fight her. Sarah fled the scene, not wanting to get caught. Casey followed Camille as she ran off.

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you," Silvia thanked her friend. Suzanne was dropping the real crystal eyes back off at the office, now that the star alignment had passed. It was safe now, and the eyes had no use aside from being used for research. The ones Dai Shi had were trouble, but with three of the eyes out of harm's way, it was a bit of relief. "I should've trusted you more. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's not a problem," Suzanne smiled. "I know it's hard to have someone ask to take away your life's work."

"And what would you know about that?" Silvia raised an eyebrow.

Suzanne chuckled. "Sarah's been my patient for the longest time, it feels like it's my life."

"Keep them safe," she handed back the case. "Just until the danger passes."

"Thanks, Silvia," Suzanne. "It means a lot. You can count on us."

* * *

A/N: As I said, the possibility of it being short was likely. Well, it's short for my writing standards. Anyway, up next, I have a small twist that causes not only Sarah and Tori to go missing (since they're both masters and the episode has the masters go missing), but Katey and Eloise as well. Don't worry, I'm going to do Katey and Eloise's thing soon after they disappear.


	25. Fear and the Phantoms

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 25: Fear and the Phantoms**

_A/N: So the only reason I'm doing this episode is because of Sarah and Tori getting kidnapped and because it'll cause some drama later on. However, the five masters are not the only ones to go missing. Katey and Eloise disappear as well, but they aren't kidnapped. It may get a bit confusing. Either way, I hope you like this chapter. Set a week after the last one._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"He's so adorable," Kim smiled at her grandson. Eloise, Katey, Sarah, and their husbands and children had all come down to Reefside for the day to celebrate the twins' birthday. Alex and Amelia were only turning four, but they were growing fast. Sarah held Megan. Night had fallen, and the only people still at the party were the triplets, their family, Tommy, Kim, Alex, Amelia, Billy, Hayley, and their son Aiden. Not to mention the Cranston's dog, Sneezy. Little Christie was already in bed asleep, but everyone else was staying up.

"Mom, can I have my son back, please?" Eloise begged. Her son was only a month old, and tired. "I promised Lily I would help her teach Master Phant's niece a dance routine and it's getting late."

"Only if you promise to visit more often," Kim pleaded as she handed back her grandson to her daughter. "We hardly see any of you anymore."

"We'll try," Katey assured. She was thirty two weeks pregnant and had to really rest more often than normal. "We make no promises, though."

Sarah smiled as everyone stood up. "It was a good party," she said hugging her parents carefully. "But we have to go."

"Just visit soon," Tommy smiled.

* * *

"How'd it go with Gabby?" Eloise asked the next day. By the time the triplets had returned from Ocean Bluff, it was rather late and Gabby had already left. Lily was a bit bummed out about how the lesson ended, but it was a good lesson nonetheless. Shane and Katey were out for the day, taking time to spend with each other and get last minute things for their baby. Sarah was upstairs with the two girls, Megan and Bentley with them. Everyone else was working in the shop below.

"It was alright," Lily sighed. "I think she lacks a bit of self confidence, though."

"So just boost it," Sarah urged. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone could use a confidence boost now and then."

"Mostly you," Eloise smirked. Lily chuckled as Sarah glared at them. "Oh come on. You know it's true."

Sarah shrugged. "Fine. I guess I won't teach you how to build a wormhole."

"Wormhole?" Lily frowned. "What's that?"

"A really cool portal that allows you to time travel," Eloise grinned. "Sarah said she'll teach us girls how to do it. We just need someone to watch the kids."

* * *

At the ninja academy the triplets attended was a tall hill that overlooked the academy. Sarah, Eloise and Lily (who had only gotten in because of Sarah and Eloise) were sitting there. Hunter was watching Megan and Dustin was watching Bentley, the boys spending quality time with their kids. Lily knew she should be working on helping Gabby, but she was really interested in learning how to create a wormhole.

"It's really just focusing on what you want and your powers," Sarah explained as she stood to demonstrate. "It's the same as creating a dimension portal, but instead of starting with the first form of power you got, you start with the last. And that power has to be in your possession."

"So mine and yours jungle morphers wouldn't count, but our spirits would?" Eloise questioned.

"Exactly that," Sarah nodded. "Now, because the last power I got was my overdrive tracker, I start with that then work my way down." She concentrated on using her powers to create a wormhole. "I've had enough practice that I can actually set the year the person will travel to." In a few minutes, she had the wormhole up and running. "There."

The three girls stood back. "That's awesome," Lily awed.

"Awesome indeed," a voice from behind them spoke. All three girls jumped, turning around to see one of the phantom beast generals. They all got ready to fight. "Maybe I can use it!" he shot at the three girls, sending Lily and Eloise flying into the wormhole before it closed up.

"No!" Sarah shouted.

"Dai Shi's been wanting to see you," the beast grabbed her arm and held it tight enough so that she couldn't escape.

* * *

Over at the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori was in the middle of teaching a class. Her son was with Blake at the thunder academy today, so she could relax. As she was teaching, she noticed her students tense up and shake. "What's wrong with you guys?" she finally asked.

"Uh, look behind you," one of the younger students pointed. Tori turned around and faced a phantom beast general, the same one who had Sarah in his grasp.

Tori noticed this and growled. "Let her go!" she got ready to fight.

"Isn't that cute," the beast scowled, grabbing her arm in the same type of grip as Sarah's, making it tight enough the girl could barely break through. The beast looked to the students. "Now scram!" he shouted before blasting at them and disappearing.

The students recovered from the blast and looked at each other, one question on their mind.

Who was going to say that Tori was missing?

* * *

"Master Swoop is missing," Theo stated as he entered the kitchen. Hunter was on the restaurant's phone, listening to both conversations. The other rangers, minus Shane and Katey, were in the kitchen. Casey, Dom, Suzanne, Fran, and Dustin looked at him. Both babies were already upstairs napping. The blue ranger held up his mater's fan. "Looks like he ran into trouble."

"RJ went to check on his dad," Suzanne reported.

Hunter hung up the phone. "That was Cam. He said that the students at the ninja academies said that Tori and Sarah were both kidnapped by some monster thing. Eloise and Lily are missing too."

"I'll check into that," Dustin ran upstairs. His wife was missing and he'll be damned if he didn't find her.

"Someone should check on Master Phant," Dom suggested, looking at one of the younger boys.

"I'll go," Casey offered and headed out.

Suzanne placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "She'll make it through this."

* * *

Over at Master Finn's place, the shark master was working on a canoe as his son spoke to him. RJ had come to check up on him after learning what Theo had found out about Master Swoop. "Theo thinks Master Swoop might be in trouble. Have you seen him?"

"No," Finn shook his head.

"So, was the legend right?" the wolf master continued. "Did the stars align last night?"

"Perfectly," Finn nodded. "If Dai Shi got those crystal eyes, we're in for trouble." RJ went to open the golden telescope. "Don't open it."

"Why?" RJ frowned. "What's in there?"

Finn smirked. "Let's just say it's a little light in case things get dark." Before another word was spoken, RJ's morpher went off.

"_We've got trouble," _Theo's voice called.

"I'm on my way," RJ replied. "Dad, I got to go."

"RJ," Finn caught his son's attention. "Those crystal eyes have more power than anyone knows. If Dai Shi has them, they must be destroyed."

"Got it," RJ nodded. He took off.

* * *

"You sure?" Blake blinked as he and Dustin, both holding their sons, questioned Cam. After getting a call saying their wives were missing, they wanted to hear it in person. They knew that the four girls that had gone missing could hold their own, but they were wondering about the full story. So, they were at the Wind Ninja Academy. "That's what they said?"

"Tori's students said they saw some giant beast thing," Cam nodded for the umpteenth time. "They said it was holding Sarah in a grip tight enough to break her arm and had Tori the same way before she could do anything. He just vanished with the two before the students could do anything."

"What about El?" Dustin wondered. "What happened to her?"

Cam sighed. "I called over to the other academy. One of the students there said Sarah was teaching El and Lily how to create a wormhole. Before she could close it, the beast attacked, sending El and Lily into the wormhole and capturing Sarah. That's all I know."

Blake and Dustin shared a look.

* * *

In Dai Shi's lair, Masters Finn, Swoop, and Phant struggled as Rinshi locked chains around their wrists and ankles, chaining them to a wall, each one in front of a crystal eye. The three men were not happy and this wasn't going to end well. There were to more spots for people to be chained to the wall, and they were waiting on the last two.

At that moment, the beast who kidnapped Tori and Sarah walked in, still holding both girl's arms and both girls were struggling, trying to break free. Because they were younger than the other three masters, they were able to hold their own better, but because the beast was practically breaking their arms with his grip, their chances of winning were lowered. The beast tossed both girls to the ground and the Rinshi immediately chained them to the wall before they could do anything.

A Rinshi hopped by and placed a crystal eye on each of the stands in front of each master. Above them on a balcony stood Dai Shi and Camille. "What are you doing?" Master Swoop asked, curious as to what exactly was going on. Sarah was too busy trying to edge away from Jarrod, considering she was closer to him than the others. Tori held her and to try and comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"Jarrod," Swoop continued as the three generals stood in front of the five masters. "Resist the evil Dai Shi that possesses you!"

"Jarrod cannot resist my evil," Dai Shi smirked. "He can't resist it any more than you can resist the rinzin power." The three beasts began glowing. They reflected their power off of all five eyes, the power going into the five masters. Tori, Phant, Swoop, and Finn were all hit as the power reflected off of Sarah and back into the beast.

She watched in horror at the pain the other masters were going through. She felt Tori's hand slip from hers.

* * *

"My dad's gone too," RJ reported as all the available rangers met in an alleyway. The three ninjas were there as well, having left their kids with Katey, Fran, and Suzanne. Lily was the only one absent, and they knew why. "Looks like they took all five masters, plus Lily and Eloise."

"Lily and Eloise were shot into a wormhole," Dustin rushed out. "Meaning they time traveled. Sarah and Tori were the ones kidnapped."

"I say we go to Dai Shi's temple…"

"And fight Dai Shi and the phantom beasts?" Casey raised an eyebrow, interrupting the blue ranger. "That's crazy. We don't even know if the masters are there."

Hunter growled. "Oh the masters are there. At least, Sarah is."

"Well, the bigger question is 'why,'" RJ spoke up. "Why would they take the masters in the first place.

"I can think of plenty of reasons why they'd want Sarah," Hunter hissed, getting angrier with the more time they were wasting.

"Ok, am I missing something?" Dom looked at the other boys. Dustin and Shane were trying to get their fellow ninja to calm down and focus.

Casey and Theo shook their heads. "We're pretty lost about that too." Before anything else happened, thunder crashed in the sky and lightning cracked.

"Uh, bro…" Shane looked at Hunter.

"That was so not me," he denied. A giant ball of lightning cracked the ground, sending them all on their backs. Four evil laughs echoed off the walls around them. The rangers sat up and from the smoke emerged four rangers.

A light blue female (because of the skirt) with the suit resembling a dolphin.

A male in a black suit resembling a bat.

Another male in a golden suit resembling a shark.

A third male in a light green suit resembling an elephant.

"They look like…" Casey blinked, trying to take it in. "Power rangers."

"Evil power rangers," the three ninjas realized.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's the end of that. Anyone know why Sarah's able to resist the rinzin power? You probably all know who the evil rangers are. I had to change the colors a bit. Anyway, up next, you learn what happened to Eloise and Lily. So, where did they end up?


	26. Fast Forward

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 26: Fast Forward**

_A/N: Last time, Eloise and Lily were shot into a wormhole. Where exactly were they sent to? Don't worry, it's with a ranger team. I know I've already done time travel in this story, but I wanted to make more than just the masters missing so it'd be a bit more interesting story. Anyway, what'll happen now? This is probably going to be short._

_Song is "Fast Forward" by Kenney Chesney._

_If you haven't already, check out my story **Shattered Glass.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

**The body's a temple  
that's what we're told  
I've treated this one  
like an old honky-tonk  
greasy cheeseburgers  
and cheap cigarettes  
one day they'll get me  
if they ain't got me yet**

'**Cause I've been living  
in fast forward  
a hillbilly rockstar  
out of control  
I'm living  
in fast forward  
now I need to  
rewind real slow**

"Are they dead?" Eloise and Lily heard a voice asked. They could tell it was a male voice. To Eloise, it sounded very slightly familiar, _very slightly._ The two girls had no idea where they were. The only thing they remembered was being hit with a blast from a phantom beast that kidnapped Sarah. Nothing more.

"They're not dead, Mike," a female voice entered. The girls could tell she was rolling her eyes by the tone of her voice. To Eloise, this one sounded more familiar. They heard something hitting something.

"Ow! Amy!" Mike cried. "Jayden, you sure you're girlfriend isn't out to get me somehow?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," Jayden chuckled. His girlfriend had a tendency to do that to the guys, even her twin brother.

Another voice entered, this one also familiar. "We should get them back to the Shiba house."

"Why bring them there, Alex?" another male voice wondered.

"They're rangers," Alex shrugged. "We can help them. And if I'm right, judging by their clothes, they time traveled."

"I call carrying El!" Amelia picked up her sister. Eloise felt herself being lifted and was surprised by her younger sister's strength. Lily felt herself being picked up by one of the guys. Together, they were brought back to the Shiba House.

* * *

**My friends all grew up  
they settled down  
built nice little houses  
on the outskirts of town  
they work in their office  
drive SUVs  
They pray for their babies  
and they worry 'bout me**

'**Cause I've been living  
in fast forward  
a hillbilly rockstar  
out of control  
I'm living  
in fast forward  
now I need to  
rewind real slow**

Eloise and Lily groaned as they finally came to. The first thing both girls noticed was each other, then eyes staring down at them. Quickly, the two girls sat up, gasping. "El," Lily turned to her. "What the hell just happened?"

"Stupid phantom beast shot us into the wormhole Sarah created," she grumbled, momentarily forgetting about the other people in the room.

"Goodie, you're awake!" Amelia grinned. Eloise took note of her, and recognized her.

"Aren't you a bit big for someone who just turned four?" she asked, not caring what the others heard.

"Aren't you too young to be thirty seven?" Amelia retorted.

"Who are you calling old, Amy?" Eloise crossed her arms.

Jayden chuckled. "Yup. They're definitely sisters."

"Before I get a headache, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Lily demanded, looking at the twins.

"You two somehow time traveled fifteen years into the future," Alex explained. "We found you passed out on the beach. I can work on getting you guys home, but I make no promises for wormhole accuracy."

"Figures," Eloise rolled her eyes. She looked around the room. "I know you people…you're samurai rangers, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Jayden wondered, looking at his girlfriend who shrugged.

Eloise recognized their faces. "Jayden," she went around the room, pointing. "Mike, Emily, Mia, Kevin, Antonio. Though last time I saw you guys, Amelia and Alex weren't here, Sarah and Hunter were."

"Who?" everyone frowned. There never was a Sarah or Hunter on their team.

"Then again, that trip altered this dimension's future, so it makes sense the twins are here," she shrugged.

"Now you're confusing us," Amelia pointed out.

"Before you two," Eloise looked at her siblings. "Were born and when Sarah was evil, she created a dimensional portal that sent me and Kay into another dimension where the world had ended. Then we ended up back in our dimension, but in 2011, when this team was around and a bit different. Because of those trips, it altered this dimension's future, making it so that this team is in…2023 instead of 2011."

"Okay that's good and all," Lily shook her head. "But can we please work on getting home? According to you, the last time us girls went missing the guys almost destroyed everything looking for us."

Alex nodded. "Come on," he motioned. Eloise and Lily stood and followed him. Amelia stayed in the common room and sat next to her boyfriend, leaning into him.

"Now you can never say you never met any of my sisters," she smirked. Jayden chuckled and nodded.

"Anyone else still confused?" Emily questioned, not exactly sure what was going on.

"I wanna know what a wormhole is," Mia spoke up.

"I wanna know more about how she knew about us," Kevin shot Amelia a look.

"I didn't say anything!" she defended herself. "How was I supposed to know about all this when I was four? She's from 2008, fifteen years ago!"

"I'll go see if Alex needs help," Antonio offered.

* * *

**I'm always running  
son-of-a-gunnin'  
I've had a good time  
it's true  
but the way I've been going  
it's time that I toned it  
down just a notch or two**

**Oh yeah**

**Well,  
I'm living  
in fast forward  
a hillbilly rockstar  
out of control  
I'm living  
in fast forward  
now I need to rewind  
real slow**

"Like I said, I make no promises for accuracy on getting you back to your time," Alex reminded the two girls as they were now in the guy's bedroom. He, Jayden, and Antonio shared a room. Mike and Kevin shared another. Amelia, Mia, and Emily shared the third. It had only been a few months since their last attack, making it more months since Alex had been brought back to the side of good, and more months since their home in Reefside was attacked.

"Let's see what info I can pry out of you about the future," Eloise smirked. "Who does Lily end up with?"

"What?" Lily looked at her, horrified.

"Come on," Eloise laughed. "I wanna know if you're still with Casey or not!"

Lily went wide eyed. "How do you know about that?"

"Lils, _everyone _knows about that," Eloise rolled her eyes. "We've noticed the looks, the flirting, we even saw you guys locking lips. So, Alex, you got a girlfriend in this time?"

"No," Alex denied, but a blush was present on his cheeks.

Eloise caught it. "Who is it? Don't lie to me. I know you have a special someone."

"Christie," he muttered, but Eloise caught it anyway.

"Little Christie Cranston?" she grinned. "Uncle Billy's daughter? Oh wait until he hears this."

"Do you not know any of the time travel rules?" he turned to look at the two.

"Oh relax," Eloise huffed. "I know the rules. God. You're my brother and I can't even tease you. Where's the fun in that?"

"Just…" Alex was cut off when the gap sensors went off. "Just wait here." He ran out, joining his team for the fight. Eloise and Lily rolled their eyes.

Lily sighed. "I just wanna get home. Gabby is probably going to kill me if she finds out I ditched her."

"Let me just write something real quick and I can create a wormhole to get us out of here," Eloise stated. She found some paper and wrote a message for her brother on it. Then, using what Sarah taught them, she opened up a wormhole. She grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her into it. The two girls vanished into thin air.

* * *

When the two girls landed again, they were on a tiled floor. The room they were in was empty, the exception being a couple people. A green glow vanished above them. This time, both girls were awake. Eloise lifted her head slightly and looked around. Lab tables and stools were everywhere, making it a classroom like setting.

She looked up from where she saw feet and recognized her family and their age.

"Oh shit."

The dino rangers just stared back at her.

* * *

A/N: So yes, I made Lily and Eloise end up in the future, giving you a bit of a preview for the next story. And yes, I did have Eloise screw up the wormhole so they were sent back into 2004. What'll happen with that? You're just gonna have to wait a couple of chapters.


	27. Blue Ranger Twin Danger

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 27: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger**

_A/N: So a break from the time traveling girls. This continues off of "Fear and Phantoms," and follows the episode. Theo's brother enters the picture and what happens with that? Why isn't Sarah a spirit ranger? You also learned in the last chapter that Casey and Lily have been dating, but they were oblivious to the others knowing about it. Anyway, what'll happen now? This is set only a day after "Fear and Phantoms," and the next one following this episode ("One Last Second Chance") will be set a week after this one. _

_Okay, so I'm updating this story now because tomorrow, I start school again and I have to focus on my grades and road lessons and finding a job, which I hopefully have one lined up already, but my updating may slow down until I get into the hang of things, which is why I've been working on getting ahead in writing stories, so I can quickly update them._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Awaken," Scorch ordered the five masters. Only the four who had been affected did as told, moving forward as if robots. Their heads snapped up as they walked closer to the crystal eyes. Sarah watched in horror at what was happening to her fellow masters. She watched as the four masters got into fighting positions .

Then she heard the voice. "Why isn't she following orders?"

She looked up to where the voice came from before feeling the pain at the blow delivered to her stomach.

* * *

"Let's power up," Casey ordered upon seeing the new rangers get ready to fight. The seven boys grabbed their morphers and got ready to fight. The new rangers faced them as they morphed. In their heads, they knew who would take which ranger on. The three ninja rangers were going to take on Tori, knowing what she was like when evil. The rangers all ran toward each other, hoping to get the fight over with quick.

Dom and Theo went after the black ranger. Master Swoop walked across the wall to avoid their attacks. He landed in between the two boys. The master ducked their attacks, increasing the chances of Dom and Theo hitting each other with what they threw. It appeared as if he knew all their moves.

RJ took on his father, hoping to get somewhere. Because of their relationship, however, Finn seemed to know all of his son's moves. He was easily able to defend himself, especially when he flipped his son down and over into a pile of crates.

Casey fought of master Phant. He knew it should be Lily's job to, but the yellow ranger was trapped somewhere inside a wormhole ending up who knows where. The red ranger took it as his job to try and stop the elephant master before he did any damage, but Casey was tossed back.

Shane, Dustin, and Hunter fought off Tori, who they knew was going to be trouble. Suddenly, all three were glad that Lothor had turned her evil, mainly because it had given them a taste of what she was like when evil and because of it, they now had a slight advantage. All three were wondering where Sarah was if she ended up in the same place the masters did. Tori was proving to be a real challenge, actually injuring the boys more than they needed to be.

When everything was finished, the rangers regrouped. The four evil ones stood across from them, laughing.

"They know every move we're going to make," Dom realized.

"They're power rangers," Theo added on. "Except that they fight us with our master spirits. Bat technique."

"Elephant technique," Dustin added.

"Dolphin technique," Shane put in.

Casey finished it off. "Shark technique."

"They're spirit rangers," RJ concluded.

* * *

All throughout the fight, Sarah watched as the four masters had no control over their bodies, even Tori. It was mind control, the brunette was sure of it. Dai Shi had come down from the balcony when he saw Sarah wasn't participating like the others. He had no clue why she was resisting the power or anything for that matter. "How are you able to resist the rinzin power?" he demanded, getting angry that a small piece of his plan was failing.

"As if I'd ever tell you," she growled before feeling a sharp sting across her face.

"You can't resist it forever," he hissed before storming away. Master Finn was first to snap out of the trance. When he did, he flew back into the wall he was chained to, blinking and breathing heavily as two of his chains snapped. Finn managed to push Swoop back into the wall, breaking the hold. He manged to do the same to Phant and Tori, both who looked dazed after that. One of the phantom beast generals swiped Finn down.

Tori looked over to Sarah and saw fear in the girl's eyes. She hadn't known what the former pink saw, but she could tell from the look that it wasn't good. When Sarah looked down, the water ninja noticed the mark on her cheek getting redder as seconds flew by. She turned to Dai Shi and growled, angry he hurt her sister.

* * *

"So, you think that the spirit rangers are being remote controlled from the masters?" Casey recalled what RJ had just told them as everyone stood in the loft the next day. Hunter was holding Megan and Dustin was holding his son. Bentley was fussy his mother wasn't there, but he felt comfort in his father's arms.

"Yeah," RJ nodded. "Mental radio waves, if you will."

"Well, they would explain why they can fight just like our masters," Dustin realized.

"You've lost me," Dom spoke up. "Just tell me how to destroy them."

RJ looked at his friend. "Destroy them? I have no idea." Fran tapped Theo on the shoulder and handed him a note. Theo walked over to the phone. "Right now, I'm just hoping to slow them down."

"So explain to me," Shane wondered. "How's that thing going to slow the spirit rangers down?"

"It can…detect a signal," RJ stood, his new device in his hands. "And then, if my math is correct," he aimed at the TV and fired. The screen went fuzzy. "It'll jam the radio waves."

"Great," Casey grinned.

"Yeah, not so great," RJ continued. "Until we rescue the masters, the spirit rangers will keep coming back, like a bad rash."

Another thought occurred to Dom. "What about Sarah? I mean, she's a master, but she wasn't a spirit ranger."

"Be thankful for that," Katey piped in. "An evil Sarah is something you never want to face. Trust me. It ain't pretty."

"She can't go evil anymore," Hunter went on. "Whether it's intentional or not. She doesn't just wear that necklace for show."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"That necklace she wears has three charms," Hunter explained. "All three charms have the words peace, love, and hope on them. On the back of each is the word 'protect.' It means her necklace is filled with a power that protects her from going evil again. However, it doesn't protect her against whatever else Dai Shi does."

Over at the phone, Theo was finishing up his conversation. "Sorry Luen, but I'm way to busy. Call me. Don't just show up." He hung up.

"Who's Luen?" Katey wondered.

"My brother," the blue ranger sighed. "He wants to visit."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Katey stopped him from walking away. "Older? Younger? Come on."

"Nothing like me," Theo stated. "We're day and night."

"I like him already," Dom smirked.

* * *

"Take them away," Scorch ordered as Rinshi began to move the five masters out of the room. The three elder masters were taking away first, mainly because they didn't have the energy to fight back like Tori and Sarah did. Both girls found themselves fighting like they normally did. Tori, however, was eventually held in the Rinshi's grasp and was being led away. The same was about to happen to Sarah.

"Leave her," Dai Shi ordered. The Rinshi left Sarah alone and she glared at him. "I will deal with her."

Camille stepped next to Scorch. "Where are you taking the others?"

"I don't answer to you," he snapped.

"Then answer to me," Dai Shi demanded. He was in front of Sarah but facing the beast. "You must attack again immediately."

"The fight has drained their spirits, Dai Shi," Scorch reminded him. "We must let them recover."

"But the fight didn't drain hers," he pointed to Sarah. "She's resisting the power."

All three turned to look at her, making her extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

"It worked on television waves, radio waves, light waves," Theo stated as he and RJ walked toward the entrance of the pizza shop. "Will it work on the spirit rangers?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out the hard way," RJ sighed. Before they moved into the building, they saw a small dirty blonde haired girl helping a guy in white move toward the building. The guy seemed to be in pain. "Hey, is he alright?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "I'm not sure what's wrong. One minute we're driving here and the next he's like this."

"Hunter," the guy gasped out. "I need to find Hunter."

RJ and Theo helped the two get inside. When they opened the door, they heard guitar music. A crowd of customers were gathered around a table, listening to someone play. When the music stopped, the crowd applauded and cheered. Theo sighed, knowing exactly who this was. Katey came over to them.

"You didn't tell us he was your exact twin…Trent?" she trailed off, noting the presence of her former teammate. RJ and Theo wondered what was going on as Katey went over to the guy they helped in. "What are you doing here?" she looked at his wife, Erin.

"He started acting like this a few minutes ago, saying he needed to find Hunter," she stated. "It must be something to do with the mind link."

"Come on," Katey nodded. "Let's get him upstairs. Hunter's there." Erin nodded and the two girls helped Trent up the steps.

Luen finally noticed his brother. "Theo!" he walked over. "Dude, your friends are great. They thought I was you…after you got an extreme makeover, guitar lessons, and fashion sense." RJ walked away, getting way too confused about who was who.

"How are you, Luen?" Theo asked, being polite.

"Theo, your brother is amazing," Fran interrupted. "He has been telling us these great stories, like the time when he jumped out of the plane and his parachute wouldn't open."

"Yeah, he's quite a thrill seeker," Theo nodded. Fran nodded and walked away.

"I missed you," Luen wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Let's go catch up."

* * *

"Hunter!" Katey shouted as they reached the top of the stairs. "The third party of your relationship is here!" Hunter was holding his daughter, who was napping peacefully against her father's chest. Dustin was also upstairs, holding his one month old son close. It was the end of August and the rangers had enough on their plates to deal with.

"What does that…" the blonde trailed off as he noticed Trent being led over to the couch. He realized what she meant when the former white sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

"You gotta find your wife and the others fast," Trent breathed as Katey went to grab something to ease the headache. Erin sat down next to her husband.

"Don't you think we're trying?" Hunter sighed. "We're missing three people, we're one ranger down, and I can't get my daughter to sit still when she's awake. What is she telling you?"

Trent shook his head. "It's not pretty. She's getting the shit beat out of her because she's resisting the power. They don't know why though. She also said that when the power is used, the other four masters are under some sort of mind control and they have no control over what they're doing. Plus, my headache is worse than it should be because his wife," he pointed over at Dustin. "Is screwing with my memory."

"Thanks man," Dustin grinned, setting the search to the year he now knew where the girls landed in.

Hunter turned to Trent. "Did she say he…"

"Not yet," the former white shook his head again as Katey handed him some aspirin. "My advice, get Leanne on standby again."

"How long you in town for?" Hunter wondered, hoping Trent could help them out more.

"We can stay until you rescue them," this time it was Erin who answered. "I know how much she means to both of you, and we can help." Of course, she was referring to the fact Sarah was Hunter's wife and that her husband was the brother Sarah was closest to out of the ones not biologically related to her.

"Thanks," Hunter smiled.

* * *

"You'd rather I waste my time jumping out of planes," Suzanne and Katey heard Theo speak to his brother. They were watching from the stairs, unnoticed by the two boys. They had just entered and neither boy took notice of it. "Go scuba diving with sharks, and then telling everyone the fantastic stories, which you greatly exaggerate?"

"So you think _I'm _wasting _my _time?" Luen frowned. "You're the one doing kung-fu for years on end. You'd have to exaggerate to make that sound good."

"Nothing's changed," Theo shook his head, moving toward the fridge. "I'll tell you what – you lead your life, and I'll lead mine."

Katey looked up at the therapist. "See what I mean?" she whispered. Suzanne nodded.

"All right," the blonde interrupted before Theo accidentally ran into Luen with a bowl of sauce. "Both of you upstairs, now."

"We don't need therapy," Theo rolled his eyes. Luen frowned, confused. "We can…"

"Get upstairs now," Suzanne glared. Both boys grumbled and headed upstairs, walking past the two.

* * *

In Dai Shi's lair, Sarah watched again in horror as the four other masters, who had been chained back to the wall, become possessed yet again by the rinzin power. She was still resisting it, and if it weren't for her necklace, she'd be just like them, even worse. She watched as they began to fight against their own free will again. She turned to Dai Shi. "Stop this!"

"Silence!" Dai Shi kicked her in the gut. Sarah was pretty sure she heard something crack. "You have no right to speak!"

"Why are you doing this to them?" she coughed out, only to have another slap to the face. It had been like this whenever she refused or resisted the power that was making her friends like they were. "It's me you wanted, not them!" This time, she was punched in the head, hard enough to send her back to the wall. She slumped down and got a final look at her friends before passing out.

* * *

A/N: I decided to split this chapter in two before it got too long. Don't worry; I'm including a few fights. So what'd you think of Trent coming in? Don't worry, I'll get back to Eloise and Lily after the next chapter.


	28. Blue Ranger Twin Danger Part II

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 28: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger**

**Part II**

_A/N: This is a continuation of last chapter. Not much to say here. Find out what happened to Eloise and Lily next chapter and if they make it back home! What happened to Sarah? What'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Dominic didn't deliver that pizza yet," Shane stated. Suzanne had ordered everyone to leave the loft so she could help Theo and Luen through their differences. Shane, Trent, and Fran were helping out in the kitchen. Erin was walking around with Katey, discussing pregnancy because according to her, she and Trent were planning on having kids soon. Hunter and Dustin were sitting on the steps that lead into the loft, playing with their children and blocking the way upstairs.

"Maybe he ate it all," Fran chuckled as RJ and Casey entered, ready to test RJ's device.

"Uh, what's the address?" the wolf master asked. Fran handed him the piece of paper.

Trent stopped what he was doing and stared down at the pizza in front of him. "He didn't forget to deliver it. The spirit rangers attacked him and one of the beasts trapped him in a disc thing. He made it to that place, but he was attacked before."

"How did you get all that from Dom not delivering the pizza?" Casey wondered.

"Sarah," Trent stated, not moving his eyes. "She and I have a mind link because of our dino gems. She told me that. She's still resisting the power, and getting beat up for it. She's trying to…" he trailed off as he fell flat on his ass on the floor. Shane and Casey helped him up. "…now she's unconscious."

"How can you tell?" Shane wondered.

"Whenever she's knocked unconscious, I always fall on my ass, even if I'm sitting down," the former white explained. "I can't feel the connection unless she's awake."

"We should probably go check it out," RJ looked at Casey. The two ran out the door. Hunter sighed, looking at his daughter. This was not going to be an easy thing.

* * *

"It seems like everyone's having kids," Katey spoke as she and Erin walked around the city. They were walking through a small plaza. The two had just finished lunch and continued their walk. Katey was taking it easy, being thirty two weeks along.

"What do you mean?" Erin frowned. They had been talking about pregnancy and babies because she and Trent were thinking about having kids of their own soon.

"Sarah had her kid in January," Katey listed. "Tori had hers in March. Eloise had hers a month ago. Kira and Ronny are both pregnant with twins. I'm due in about a month. It feels like everyone's having kids now."

Before they could take another step, lighting cracked the ground. Katey knew what this meant, having been told about it. Thunder cackled above as the sky grew dark. "Come on," Katey grabbed Erin's hand. She moved quickly for someone in her stage of pregnancy, surprising the dirty blonde. They had to stop quickly as the four spirit rangers got in their path.

"What's going on?" Erin demanded.

"Trouble," Katey turned around, spotting Dynamere.

"Not so fast," he stopped them. He knew they weren't rangers, but their association with them was even better. "Two at once. Hold still!" he shot the two girls, capturing each in a disc similar to the one Dom was held in.

* * *

RJ and Casey ran to the place where Dom supposedly delivered the pizza. They saw the pizza box lying open, its contents scattered around. The JKP delivery scooter was just sitting on the pavement, parked. "Trent was right," RJ breathed. The two looked around, the device in RJ's hands beeping. Before them, the four spirit rangers appeared. The four ran forward, charging the two.

Casey took on Tori and Finn, not faring so well. Tori was a lot stronger than he originally thought, and Master Finn knew all of his moves. Casey winced as he was tossed back, but it wasn't time to morph. Another blow from Tori told him to step it up. Casey morphed and got back into the fight, eventually bringing the weapons out.

RJ fought off Masters Phant and Swoop, since Casey was handling the other two. RJ was managing to fare much better than Casey was. However, both masters appeared to know his moves. It wasn't long before he had to morph as well.

* * *

"Now Theo…" Suzanne continued. So far, her therapy was working. Luen and Theo had both admitted they were jealous of the other, which led them to opening up. They heard the alarms go off, now that there was something for them to go off about. "Answer that."

Theo pulled out his glasses and put them on, opening up the communication link. "What's up?"

"_We need help!" _Casey's strained voice came on the line. The line was a bit scattered. Theo took off his glasses as the three ninjas ran up. Hunter put Megan in her playpen and Suzanne took Bentley from Dustin as the four boys ran out.

Luen looked to the therapist. "What's going on?"

Suzanne sighed.

* * *

In Dai Shi's lair, Sarah had yet to awake. Dai Shi and Camille were watching from the balcony as the four other masters fought. They could tell that Phant and Swoop were having a tough time against RJ, but Tori and Finn were having an easier time against Casey. They also knew Dynamere was helping them out, but they couldn't be too sure about how well he would do his job. So far, it was good.

Sarah briefly opened her eyes, noting that the fighting was still going on. However, her body told her that she had to rest, so her eyes shut, making her unconscious again.

* * *

Theo, Shane, Hunter, and Dustin arrived on the scene just in time to see RJ and Casey get captured in the discs Dom, Katey, and Erin were in. They noticed the monster hold out all five he got, counting them. Shane noticed his wife was one of the ones he captured, and he felt mad. If Trent were here, the two would've had the monster gone already.

Theo noticed RJ's device and ran over to it, picking it up. "Make that not enough," he spoke, catching the monster's attention as the other three boys surrounded him.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Shane swore. The spirit rangers stepped forward, each one facing one of the four rangers. Tori took on Hunter, Finn took on Shane, Phant took on Dustin, and Swoop fought Theo. Theo was trying to protect the device as he fought. When he jumped in the air, he had his chance and fired at the four masters. All four were hit and vanished.

* * *

The four masters were shoved against the wall, an unknown force doing it. All four were confused, and three of the four were out of a lot of energy. They were sweating, hurting, and confused. The beasts were confused as to why this happened. "What?" Scorch looked at them. "That's impossible!"

Tori looked over to where Sarah lay, still unconscious. "What did you do to her?" she shouted, getting angry. No one hurt her sister.

"She got what she deserved," Dai Shi growled. "Now quiet!"

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" Tori continued, not caring what would happen to her.

* * *

"Ugh, nuisances!" Dynamere growled as he faced the four rangers. With the spirit rangers out of the way for now, things were going to be a bit easier. Immediately, the four boys pulled out their morphers and morphed, now better protected. Dynamere charged and the four boys fought him off.

Theo and Shane went first, both aiming high and low kicks. Dynamere either jumped or ducks to avoid being hit, but that prevented him from dodging blows to the side from Hunter and Dustin. They all had to admit that the beast was a good fighter. However, all four boys were thrown into crates.

* * *

"Luen, your taxi's here," Dom reported as he found the two boys in the loft. Most of the rangers were in the loft, considering most of the boys were resting. Hunter and Dustin were spending time with their kids. Shane and Katey had left for a date, the ice ninja unharmed by being trapped in the disc. Trent and Erin had gone with them, making it a double date.

"Be right down," the boy nodded.

"How do you get your fingers to stay in the right place?" Theo asked from where he sat, his brother's guitar in his hands.

Luen turned to him. "You practice for years, that's how. When you guys fly through the air, kind of flip around, and hit that warrior – how?"

"Practice," Theo smirked. "For years."

"I'm sorry I called your kung-fu a waste of time," his twin apologized. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Yeah well," Theo stood. "I shouldn't have dissed on your adventures. Truth is, I've always been proud of you." The two boys hugged.

* * *

Sarah was now up, but feeling groggy. Tori was trying to comfort her the best she could. The other three masters were struggling against their binds. They had been doing this for the duration of the fight, trying to break free. Dai Shi walked along in front of them, almost examining them. The phantom beast generals stood in front of the masters.

Dai Shi huffed. "I hope you generals are stronger than your warriors." He turned and looked Scorch in the eye. "And you expect me to become your king?" The villains all left the room. The masters were left alone to struggle. As Finn tried sending a message to his son, Tori comforted Sarah, knowing the girl was in a lot of pain. There were visible bruises on her face, and it pissed Tori off. She could only imagine Hunter's reaction.

"Is the room spinning?" Sarah blinked as she tried standing. Her binds had become looser the more she was beat around, but she couldn't even notice that. Tori saw what was coming next. She prepared her water powers to wash away the vomit Sarah threw up.

"It'll be okay," she soothed her, holding her hand. "They're coming for us."

* * *

A/N: So Sarah's getting beat up and now she's sick. Up next, Eloise and Lily's adventure continues. What'll happen with that?


	29. Halfway There

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 29: Halfway There**

_A/N: Now continues Eloise and Lily's adventure. Last time we left them, they landed in Tommy's science classroom, in front of the dino rangers who had just found out Anton was Mesogog. They are not in another dimension, so this is when Katey, Eloise, and Sarah were dino rangers. **The elder Eloise is going to be called El when she and her younger self are in the same room.** This is going to be a short chapter. _

_Song is "Halfway There" by Big Time Rush._

_Five more chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows nor do I own the song._

* * *

**If we never flew  
we would never fall  
if the world was ours  
we would have it all  
but the life we live  
isn't so simplistic  
you just don't get  
what you want**

**So we take what comes  
and we keep on going  
leaning on each other's  
shoulders  
then we turn around  
and see we've come  
so far somehow**

**We're halfway there  
we're looking good now  
and nothing's gonna get  
in the way  
we're halfway there  
and looking back now  
I never thought  
that I'd ever say  
we're halfway there  
we're halfway there**

When the two girls landed again, they were on a tiled floor. The room they were in was empty, the exception being a couple people. A green glow vanished above them. This time, both girls were awake. El lifted her head slightly and looked around. Lab tables and stools were everywhere, making it a classroom like setting.

She looked up from where she saw feet and recognized her family and their age.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Lily frowned, looking at her friend.

"I was about four years off," El bit her lip, getting to her feet and helping Lily. The dino rangers just stared, more confused.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Lily sighed.

"Excuse me for wanting to get home fast so we could help save our sister," El rolled her eyes. "You know what happened."

Lily shook her head, not even bothering to retaliate. The dino rangers just stared at them, their anger at Trent momentarily forgotten. Eloise and Katey and Kira stared wide eyed at the two girls. Kira because she saw the future version of her little cousin, and Katey and Eloise because, well, the future Eloise was here.

Despite what the rangers had just learned about Mesogog, Eloise spoke. "Cool. An older me."

Tommy sighed. This was just not his day.

* * *

**When the chips are down  
back against the wall  
got no more to give  
'cause we gave it all  
seems like going  
a distance is unrealistic  
but we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes  
and we keep on going  
leaning on each other's  
shoulders  
then we turn around  
and see we've come  
so far somehow**

**We're halfway there  
we're looking good now  
and nothing's gonna get  
in the way  
we're halfway there  
and looking back now  
I never thought  
that I'd ever say  
we're halfway there  
we're halfway there**

"Please explain what happened," Tommy pleaded with El and Lily. The two girls had followed the dino rangers back to the base, Trent not with them. The rangers had to admit they were confused as to why an older Eloise and apparently an older version of Kira's cousin had suddenly appeared out of thin air. El and Lily were unsure of how to get home, and El was hoping her family could help.

"We fell through a wormhole," El shrugged. "We reveal anymore than that, it'll change what happens."

"What's a wormhole?" Conner frowned.

"It's basically a time machine," El stated. "You enter one, you either go forward or backward in time. In our case, we went forward then backward."

"Is there anything you can do to help?" Lily wondered looking at her teammate's father.

Tommy sighed. "I can try and see if Billy can create one to send you back. No promises though."

* * *

**How you ever gonna  
reach the stars  
if you never get  
off the ground  
and you'll always be  
where you are  
if you let life  
knock you down**

"So I need to set it to 2008?" Billy asked as he typed away on a computer in the loft above the cyberspace café. His wife was downstairs, running the place. It was close to the end of the school year and a lot of kids were coming in to study. Tommy had called Billy and the two girls were now with him as he tried to help him as the others worked out their trust issues.

"Yup," Lily nodded. "That's where we need to get to."

"The faster the better, please," Eloise begged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just relax. We'll get home soon so we can figure out what's going on. Hopefully we can get home to figure out what happened to the masters."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Eloise scoffed. "Okay, part of it is them."

"Don't worry," Billy assured. "I should have the wormhole set up in a couple minutes. It should take you back to your time."

"Thanks Uncle Billy," Eloise smiled.

* * *

**We're halfway there  
we're looking good now  
and nothing's gonna get  
in the way  
we're halfway there  
and looking back now  
I never thought  
that I'd ever say  
we're halfway there  
we're halfway there**

"Come on dude," Dustin groaned. Casey, Theo, RJ, Fran, and Dom were currently working in the pizza shop as Shane, Hunter, Katey, Erin, and Trent helped Dustin search for his wife and Lily. The earth ninja held his son as they watched the monitors for anything. They had been searching for almost a week now and nothing had come up. Trent had been able to tell them that they were in 2004, considering his memories were being altered. "There's gotta be something."

"Nothing on anyone," Hunter groaned. He was holding his daughter, bouncing her on his lap as she stared mindlessly at the screens. The seven month old child had no idea what was going on, but she could tell her father, uncles, and aunts were worried. "I'm just as worried as you are, but at least your wife is easier to get to."

"Time travel is easy?" Dustin scoffed.

"Opening a wormhole is easier than raiding the villain's lair," Hunter corrected his previous statement.

The monitors began beeping as Katey leaned forward. "El and Lily's signals say they're right…" both missing girls landed on the rug from a portal that opened up on the ceiling. "Here."

"Never again," Lily muttered as they were helped up. "We are never doing that again."

"It wasn't that bad," Eloise rolled her eyes. "We made it back..."

"Nearly a week later," Trent filled in.

* * *

A/N: I said it'd be short. Not much to say here. Anyway, what'll happen now things are kind of normal again?


	30. One Last Second Chance

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 30: One Last Second Chance**

_A/N: A couple former rangers are called in. Eloise and Lily are home safe and sound. This is set a day after the last chapter. What'll happen as the rangers try to get Sarah, Tori, Finn, Phant, and Swoop back from Dai Shi? What condition will they all be in? What'll happen in general?_

_Song is "Tomorrow" by Barbara Streisand. Unfortunately, this story is almost over._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show and I don't own the song._

* * *

"It looks the same to me," Dom pointed out as the ranger team was gathered around the claw cannon. RJ had been up all night working on it, or so he told the others. Dustin and Hunter were glad it was early enough for their kids to be sleeping. Katey and Eloise were watching them right now, so Shane was with the team. From what they all could tell, nothing about the claw cannon had changed.

"Well, it is the same," RJ stated, not denying the fact the physical appearance of the weapon changed. "But instead of using tiger, jaguar, cheetah, and all your other spirits, I tuned it to elephant, bat, shark, and dolphin spirits."

"Because the spirit rangers are connected to the masters," Theo realized. "Who possess elephant, bat, shark, and dolphin spirits."

"But what about dragon?" Lily wondered.

RJ shook his head. "Where Sarah has yet to show up as a spirit ranger, I didn't tune it for her spirit."

"This is either crazy," Theo looked at the cannon. "Or brilliant."

"Neither," RJ denied. "It's simply fighting fire with fire. Now, I tuned the wavelength so that the cannon blast should cancel your opponent's spirit."

"By 'cancel,'" Hunter caught on. "You mean destroy the spirit?"

Reluctantly, RJ replied. "Yes."

"Whoa," Casey blinked. "Did I miss something here?"

"Yeah if you destroy the spirit, couldn't you destroy the master?" Dustin finished.

"I…don't know," RJ admitted.

* * *

"Jarrod," Master Finn spoke as Dai Shi walked in front of the five masters. The five were still chained to the wall, like they had been for the past week. The phantom beast generals were following him. Sarah stayed as far away from Jarrod as possible, not knowing how much more pain her body would be able to handle. "Think back to Pai Zhuq. You were honorable, virtuous. You can be again."

"That bastard never was," Tori snapped. "If he was so honorable and virtuous, he would've never killed an innocent man!"

"Quiet you two!" Scorch growled. He went to hurt Master Finn. When the master cried out in pain, Dai Shi turned and knocked Scorch away. Scorch turned to Dai Shi. "You protect him – a human?!"

"Your outburst will weaken his spirit," he stated, hoping to recover his mistake. "Don't do it again." The three beasts got ready to put the masters to work again. Sarah was still able to resist the power.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open," RJ instructed as the morphed rangers walked through the forest. They heard the alarms go off and traced the attack to somewhere in the forest. The rangers had been walking around for a bit, trying to find anything. The claw cannon was set and ready to go, and they already knew which spirit ranger they were going to try it on, especially since they were told not to try it on Tori. Trent had even come out to help them and he too was morphed. "Wait," he paused in their step. "I sense something."

Lightning cracked on the ground just before the four spirit rangers appeared in front of them. Phant was the first to appear, followed by Swoop, Finn, and Tori. Immediately, the nine rangers began attacking the four spirit rangers. The three ninjas took on Tori. RJ and Trent took on Master Swoop. Dom handled Master Phant. That left the three cubs to take care of Master Finn.

When Casey was punched down and quickly recovered, he looked to two of his teammates. "Guys, let's do it!" Theo and Lily managed to get away from Master Finn and group together, bringing forth the claw cannon. They aimed right at the master.

"Powered by animal spirits," the cried. "Charge!" Casey pulled back on the handle.

"I hope this works," Lily bit her lip.

"Steady," Casey spoke. As the ranger slowly walked toward them, they could make out Master Finn's spirit.

"Rangers, fire!" RJ commanded from where he was fighting Swoop. His father had told him to take the risk, and he was.

Casey nodded. "All right…fire!" he shot the cannon, hitting the spirit ranger directly. The impact of the blast got rid of the ranger and sent the three with the cannon down. The other spirits vanished.

"It worked," RJ breathed as he stood. Then he realized something. "Dad!"

All the rangers regrouped and demorphed. They began walking through the fog and smoke, hoping they could find something. However, instead of finding what they were looking for, all they found was Camille. Flying beside her was Flit. "So you figured out how to destroy a spirit ranger," she spoke. "Congratulations. You've also destroyed your Master Finn."

The others looked at RJ, wondering how exactly he was taking the news.

* * *

"Dai Shi," Scorch looked to the villain. The remaining four masters were still chained to the wall, all breathless. For Sarah, she had more injuries than she could handle and it hurt to even breathe. Every time she did it felt like someone had stabbed her. "Master Finn wasn't actually destroyed. His spirit was captured in the crystal eye, just as mine was for ten thousand years. The starlight that could save him passed many nights ago. He's trapped forever."

"Put him where he'll never be found," Dai Shi ordered. At the snap of his fingers, another beast appeared.

"Cast this into the sea," Scorch instructed.

"Yes general," the beast nodded, taking the eye.

* * *

When the rangers returned to the loft, they were surprised to see Kim there. Eloise and Katey had seen her come in and figured she knew something was up. They didn't tell her anything before because they didn't want to worry her. However, it seemed Kim sensed something was up. The others didn't know why she was there, and a couple of them had no idea who she was or didn't remember who she was.

"Why is your mom here?" Shane whispered to his thirty three week pregnant wife. Eloise and Dustin were standing together, the former green and gold ranger holding her son. Kim was holding her granddaughter, giving Hunter a break.

"Her maternal instincts saying something is wrong kicked in," Katey whispered back. "She's gonna help us get Sarah back." Introductions were quickly made just before the alarms went off. When they did, Kim was first to take action.

"You four," she pointed at Lily, Casey, Theo, and Dom. "Go handle that. The rest of you, come with me."

* * *

"We need a battle plan," Kim stated as a table was being set up in the center of the loft. She had only sent out four of the rangers because she was going to need the others for planning. She had sent Trent and Erin down to help Fran out with the shop, leaving the ninjas, herself, and RJ with planning.

"You're in charge mom," Eloise stated. "Whatever you say, we'll listen." She was holding her son and Hunter was holding his daughter.

"Alright," Kim began. "First, we need…"

"RJ!" a voice interrupted the former pink. They all looked up to see Flit flying in, holding something. He landed on RJ's chair, the object he held landing next to him.

"Flit," RJ walked over. "What are you doing here?"

Flit looked up at the wolf master. "Hello my friend. I brought you the crystal eye. Your father wasn't destroyed. His spirit is captured inside."

"Captured?" RJ examined the eye. "You mean like the phantom beast?"

"Yes," Flit nodded. "Dai Shi had a warrior throw it into the ocean so you'd never find it. But I caught it for you, my friend."

"Even if that was true," RJ sighed. "It's too late. The starlight's passed. What can I do?"

"RJ, you and your father are Pai Zhuq masters," Flit reminded him. The others were watching in silence. "There are no problems you cannot solve, only problems you have not solved…yet. Now I must hurry back to Camille. Good luck my friend." He flew away.

"Thanks Flit," RJ called as he left. He looked back at the eye. "There are no problems you cannot solve. You're a Pai Zhuq master."

His father's voice echoed in his mind._ "You must take the risk. We will find the answer."_

"I took the risk," the wolf master sighed. "I can't find the answer." He didn't realize the others were watching, but he did realize something else. _"We _will find the answer – we. But how will _we _find it? You can't help me dad. Unless…" he looked at the eye. "You already did." He took off running.

Kim turned back to the table of ninjas. "Hunter, leave her with me and go follow him." The blonde, not wanting to make his mother-in-law angrier than she already was, did as he was told.

* * *

Hunter found RJ at Master Finn's shack on the beach. He watched as RJ cleared a space on the work table to place the eye carefully. Hunter was confused, but it seemed as if RJ knew what he was doing. Taking the telescope he had seen last time he was here, the wolf master pointed it at the eye. "I hope I'm right and you captured the starlight," he muttered. He slowly pulled out the cap blocking the lens and a burst of light emitted from it.

The light hit the eye, causing it to glow right before Master Finn, alive and well, appeared before the two boys. "RJ," he greeted. "You figured it out. I knew you wouldn't give up."

"Well, I had the help of a few friends," RJ stated.

"From a few friends or from one's own son," Finn spoke. "We all need a little help now and then. Now I think we should get working on helping the other masters. There isn't much time," he added the last part looking at Hunter knowing he'd understand.

Hunter got a worse feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"The only way to rescue the other masters is to get to the temple," Finn stated in front of the group of ninjas. RJ and Hunter had led him back here so they could work out a battle plan. Finn had been introduced to Kim and understood right away she was leading this. After all, her daughter's life was at stake. "We know the way there."

"Then once we get there," Kim continued. "Hunter, you'll get Sarah out of there as soon as you can and get her to Blue Bay General. Leanne's on standby waiting. El, you're with me. Shane and Dustin, you two will take care of getting the other masters out. Master Finn, RJ, you two will keep the path clear. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," most of the boys replied. Eloise handed her son off to her sister as Kim handed her granddaughter to Suzanne, who had arrived when RJ and Finn did. With that settled, the group of rangers morphed and headed out.

* * *

When they got to the temple, they all saw Rinshi guarding it. RJ and Finn immediately attacked, knowing their job was to keep the path clear. The others were making their way through, helping the two boys out as they moved. Dustin and Eloise, both in their ninja ranger suits, used their swords to help. Hunter and Shane were also in their ninja suits doing the same. Kim was in her Ninjetti uniform, fighting the only ways she knew how to. The Rinshi were quickly defeated and the group continued forward.

The group of rangers finally made it into the temple and into the room where the masters were being controlled. Rinshi were guarding the room from the inside. They saw Tori, Phant, and Swoop all being mind controlled and fighting. Sarah had yet to be spotted. Kim and Eloise were guarding the hall in case anything came their way. The boys began fighting off the Rinshi.

Kim and Eloise poked their heads in. In the far corner, they noticed Sarah. Both saw she wasn't in a good condition, and from the way she was crouched on the floor, they couldn't tell if she was conscious or not. Kim looked to her daughter. "El, you know what to do."

Eloise nodded. She and her mother and sisters always sang to whoever in their house was feeling down, and it always gave them strength to at least move. It had helped Sarah over the past five years a lot, and the two girls were praying it'd help her now. Once they were ready, they began to sing.

"_The sun'll come out  
tomorrow  
bet your bottom dollar  
that tomorrow  
there'll be sun_

_Just thinking about_  
_tomorrow_  
_clears away the cobwebs_  
_and the sorrow_  
_till there's none_

_When I'm stuck  
with a day  
that's gray  
and lonely  
I just stick out my chin  
and grin  
and say…"_

As they continued softly singing, Sarah stirred in her corner. She wasn't sure if she was really hearing the voices, or if it was just in her head. Slowly, trying not to hurt herself further, she turned her head and opened her eyes, watching as her family battled the Rinshi. She noticed that the other three masters were fighting under mind control. When she spotted one particular person, she spoke. "Hunter…"

Hunter heard his name and turned his head. In the corner, he saw his wife badly beaten, bloody, and in pain. He quickly tossed the Rinshi he was fighting away and ran to her side. "It's okay," he whispered, breaking the chains with his sword and picking the locks on the shackles. He scooped her up, trying not to hurt her more, and carried her out quickly and safely. Kim and Eloise ran in to help the boys as Hunter left the temple, hoping to get his wife help.

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hunter asked Leanne as the two stood outside Sarah's hospital room. She was unconscious again and hooked up to multiple machines to help her. Hunter held his daughter in his hands at an angle where she wouldn't have to see her mother in the condition she was in. Sarah's body was covered in cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes.

"It's a miracle she's still breathing," Leanne stated, not putting in any crap. "If it wasn't for that necklace, she would probably be dead. No one could ever survive what she went through. We had to stitch up half her cuts, give her a blood transfusion, clean up at least a hundred other cuts and bruises, and set a few broken bones back in place and in casts."

"Anything else?" Hunter pressed, knowing there was more.

"A couple of her ribs were smashed," Leanne sighed. "One was even tearing her lung, making it hard for her to breathe. We had to go in and operate to fix it. She should eventually make a full recovery, but we're gonna keep her here for a couple of weeks to monitor her. You guys are so gonna owe me your lives."

"We figured," Hunter sighed. "Uh, did he…"

"No, he didn't," Leanne smiled. "This time, he didn't. The tests for it were negative. Anyway, she's going to have to take it real easy when we send her home. No fighting, no strenuous activities, hell, minimal walking until I clear her."

Hunter nodded. "Thanks Leanne."

"You all owe me big for the cover story I'll have to come up with for this," the red head muttered as she turned and walked away. Hunter walked into his wife's room and sat by her bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this chapter. I'm skipping "Don't Blow that Dough" because it's not really anything too interesting. Actually, I may just skip to "Spirit of Kindness," that way Sarah's home and Katey will finally have her baby.


	31. Spirit of Kindness

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 31: Spirit of Kindness**

_A/N: Well, this chapter has quite a bit going on. Katey finally gives birth (since this chapter is set three weeks after the previous one). Sarah is home and safe. Only about four more chapters after this one, which includes an epilogue. The epilogue won't be much, aside from stating what couples will be featured in the rest of the series and their children and what not, and a sneak peek of the sequel to this story. Anyway, let's get on with this one. This chapter is going to be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

In the past three weeks and aside from an attack each week, nothing much had gone on. Katey was trying to avoid as much stress as possible so she wouldn't go into early labor. Sarah was home and comfortably resting on Leanne's orders. She hadn't been allowed to do much aside from sit and relax so she could heal properly. Granted, her powers were helping her heal quickly, but she still had to take it easy.

As of right now, the pizza shop had just closed for the day. Casey was still missing his tiger spirit, considering last week Whiger had stolen it. He did find a way to morph, though. Aside from that, it was business as usual. A good chunk of the team was helping out at the restaurant. Dustin and Eloise had gone to visit Dustin's parents for the day and to introduce them to their grandson. Shane was out getting a few last minute baby supplies Katey asked him to get. Hunter had taken Megan to Blue Bay for the day to visit her cousin.

Surprisingly, it was already nearly the end of September.

"Ugh," Casey groaned as everyone present gathered around the counter, taking seats. "Long day."

"Long day," Lily agreed, placing her tips on the counter. "Low tips. Nine dollars and ten cents."

"Who gave you the ten cents?" Sarah wondered.

"Every table." A squeaking noise was heard.

"What was that?" Dom became alarmed. Fran screamed as she spotted a rat crawling under a table.

She kept her eyes on the spot where she saw it. "I think I saw something, too. Over there," she pointed. She and the three cubs and Dom got up to check it out. Sarah stood at the counter with her sister, watching. "Whatever it was, it went under the table."

A minute later and the two ninjas heard everyone scream "Rat!" before they literally jumped back to the counters, Casey, Theo, Lily landing on it and Dom and Fran climbing onto it.

"What just hit my shoes?" Sarah demanded as she looked down.

"That would be my water breaking," Katey stared wide eyed ahead, realizing what just happened. The fright the others had startled her enough to cause it to break.

"Lily, come on," Sarah urged. Lily nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing a bag Katey had ready. When she came back down, she and Sarah helped escort the ice ninja to the car, saving them from being the ones having to take care of the rat.

When they were gone, Fran looked to the others. "Shouldn't one of you get the rat? You're power rangers." Casey and Theo looked to Dom to explain.

"Well," he began. "It depends how you look at it. Fighting unspeakable evil is one thing, but rats – eek."

"Casey's our leader," Theo pointed out. "He should do it."

"Me?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "They didn't teach me anything about this at Pai Zhuq."

Theo caved. "All right, I'll do it." He set the chair in his hands down and started to climb off the counter. "I am ashamed of all of you."

"Whoa, careful Theo," Fran warned. "Does anybody know whether rats leap?" That was enough to cause Theo to jump back onto the counter.

"You know," he began. "I heard if rats are left alone, they eventually get bored and leave. "

Out from behind them, RJ appeared. "Mighty power rangers, your fearless mentor has come to save you." He held up a rat trap and began walking around. "Now, I just need some bait. Ah, everyone loves a slice of pepperoni pizza." He set the trap down. "Our furry friend will crawl in for a nibble of our delicious and famous pizza, and then I'll slide in from behind and safely and humanely close the cage."

The rat crawled in and he did exactly what RJ predicted. "Then I might just keep him around as a friend. And now that I got him, the four of you will scrub every inch of this place. And in the morning, I will retrain you in the fine art of something that all of you have forgotten…courage." He picked up the rat cage and headed upstairs.

The four people on the counter looked at each other.

* * *

At Blue Bay Harbor General, Lily and Sarah helped Katey inside. Lily sat with Katey in the waiting room as Sarah spoke to the receptionist, asking for Leanne. They hadn't had time to call on the way over, considering Sarah was trying to keep her sister calm as Lily rushed to the hospital. In a matter of minutes, Leanne came out with a wheelchair. Katey was helped into it as Sarah and Lily followed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the red head asked as she wheeled Katey into a room.

"Fifteen minutes apart," Sarah replied. "We got here as soon as we could. There was a lot of late night traffic."

"Shane on his way?"

"He's not answering," Lily answered. "We tried him a few times but he may be sleeping."

"Anyone else coming?" Leanne wondered as they set Katey up in a bed.

Sarah shrugged. "Dustin and El are spending the night at his parents. Hunter's taking care of Megan. Mom and Dad said they'd find someone to watch the twins and then come over here. The others I have no idea about."

"Let's see how dilated you are," Leanne sighed.

Katey looked to the girls. "Call or find my husband and tell him to get his ass down here otherwise I will kill him."

Sarah and Lily nodded and left.

* * *

"Where the hell is my husband?" Katey yelled. She was getting closer to giving birth and Shane had yet to be found. He wasn't answering his phone calls and he wasn't home. Lily had been called away to fight just as Tommy and Kim got there. Kim went straight to her daughter's room where Sarah was also waiting.

"El is out looking for him," Sarah assured. "He'll be here." Then her phone went off. She quickly read the message from her sister. "Or not."

"What?" Katey looked at her. "What do you mean 'or not?'"

Sarah bit her lip. "He was helping the team fight when they all got shrunk and put into a rat trap. The only one who managed to avoid it was Casey. He's looking for them now. El's watching Megan and Bentley."

"Oh god," Katey leaned back in the bed. "I am so going to kill him!"

* * *

The fight against Badrat and Rammer had not gone well. Aside from the size switching trick they pulled, the fight wasn't pleasant. When sprinkled with dust, they all vanished. Now, they found themselves unmorphed and trapped in a rat trap, smaller than normal size. The only one who avoided it was Casey, considering he wasn't there.

"Where are we?" Dustin looked out one of the holes in the side.

"In some kind of a box," RJ replied.

"I can hear people yelling for help," Dom noticed.

Theo looked out one of the holes. "I see a lot of traps hanging from the ceiling. They must be in there."

"They must be trapped just like us," Hunter realized. "In this rat trap."

"Oh well that's karma for you," Dom rolled his eyes. "Help trap a rat, and now we end up caught in a trap like rats."

"Actually, we didn't trap it, I did," RJ reminded them. "But at least I was humane about it. They didn't even leave us pizza." The cage shook around, causing a few of them to fall over.

Lily looked over at Shane. "You know, if we die in this, you'd be the only one safe."

"What?" he frowned. "Why?"

"Because if we die," she continued. "Your wife will bring you back from the dead and kill you herself for missing the birth of your child."

Shane went wide eyed and reached for his phone. "Thirty messages? Aw man! I never should've met with Porter for a drink."

"You met your brother for a drink knowing your wife could go into labor any day?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're screwed."

Before anyone could speak again, a stick was poked through the box, causing the rangers to duck and move into the corners.

"That dust must've shrunk us so we'd fit in these cages," RJ noted.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being small," Theo stated. "Even this small." The stick was removed from the cage. When it was stuck back in, almost striking the blue ranger in the face, he chopped off a piece of it with his hand. "It won't work rat! We're not afraid of you!

"I sure hope Casey can find us," Dom grumbled.

* * *

"Come on Kay," Leanne coached. They couldn't wait for Shane any longer as Katey had to give birth. Sarah and Kim were in the room as well, holding her hands. Katey kept swearing she was going to kill her husband. "One more!" Katey screamed as she continued pushing. Kim and Sarah were tolerating the pain of how hard their hands were being squeezed, especially Sarah since hers was still bruised.

The only thing that stopped her was a baby's scream. "Congrats, it's a girl," Leanne stated as she took care of things. Once she could, she handed the child off to a couple nurses to clean her off. Katey relaxed in the bed. Kim and Sarah let go of her hands and relaxed as well.

"Thank god," Katey breathed. Her daughter was placed on her chest, wrapped in a pink blanket. She sat up and held the child.

"What are you going to name her?" Kim asked.

Katey smiled. She and Shane had agreed on naming their daughter after his mother. "Margret Elizabeth Clark."

"Still gonna kill Shane?" Sarah smirked. Katey nodded.

* * *

After Casey had rescued the other rangers, Shane wasted no time in staying for the fight. He knew putting off visiting his wife and newborn daughter any longer would only be worse for him in the end. He was already pretty sure he was dead. The others handled the two beasts, destroying both. Once they did, they met up with everyone else at the pizza shop. The day was almost over, and everything was normal for now.

"Au revoir Maurice," RJ sighed as he set the rat cage down in a little girl's hands. The girl and her mother thanked him and left the shop as the others came up behind RJ. Suzanne wrapped her arms around him. RJ turned to the team. "Well, it's a long story, but I heard about this girl who lost her pet, so I thought…"

"You're a nice guy RJ," Suzanne smiled.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. "But where's the box?" He turned and grabbed the pizza box off the counter before running out.

"And that's what separates humans from beasts," Lily stated. "Kindness."

"Yeah," Casey nodded. "But where would we have been today if it wasn't for Whiger?"

Sarah had enough of the chat and grabbed Lily's arm while holding her daughter in the other. "Come on. I wanna see if Katey kills Shane!"

* * *

A/N: So there's that. I'm skipping "Maryl and the Monkeys" mainly because I can't stand that episode. So up next will be "To Earn Your Stripes."


	32. To Earn Your Stripes

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 32: To Earn Your Stripes**

_A/N: So in this one, the three cubs become masters. I'm not having Shane, Hunter, and Dustin become masters. I just don't see them as masters. Lily, Theo, and Casey will become masters as they're supposed to. This is set a couple weeks after the previous one, and from here on out it's back to regular episodes. Only a couple chapters left followed by an epilogue. This chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

It was now November and the weather was colder. It wouldn't be long before winter came in. It had been a couple weeks since the rap trap incident and since Katey gave birth to her and Shane's daughter. Not much had happened in that time. Currently, the rangers were opening up Jungle Karma Pizza for the night and cleaning the place up. Well, the three ninja men were away on some sort of ninja retreat, which the ninja girls assumed was just a week-long camping trip of some sort.

"Okay crew," Casey turned and faced the employees. "Ready for business?"

"Not quite," RJ walked in, followed by Sarah. Sarah was holding her daughter in her hands. "Casey, Lily, Theo, we're going on a little trip today."

"Is this one of your 'it's not about the destination, it's about the journey,' kind of trips?" Theo questioned.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "This time it's about the destination.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Katey and Eloise walked in holding their children.

RJ replied this time. "You'll find out when we get there. Fran, you, Dom, and Sue okay to handle things here?"

"Oh sure," Fran nodded. "No problem."

"We got it covered boss," Dom assured.

"Let's go," RJ nodded. The cubs followed the two masters.

Katey looked to Dom. "Where are they off to?"

"RJ clued me in," Dom answered. "Believe me, this is major."

* * *

"The Pai Zhuq school?" Casey frowned as Sarah and RJ led the three onto the training platform. Sarah was pushing her daughter in a baby carriage. Across from the three rangers stood the masters that trained them, Finn, Swoop, and Phant. RJ and Sarah knew exactly what was going on, and as masters, they were required to be here. "RJ, what's going on?"

"Today," RJ began the reply. "Is a very special day." He and Sarah moved to stand next to the gong that signaled time in the academy.

Phant spoke up and picked up where the wolf master left off. "This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach. Your master's test."

"Yes!" Theo grinned. "We're finally gonna get our master's stripes."

"Only if you pass the test, Theo," Swoop reminded him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he questioned. "Let's do it!"

"Hey, time out here," Casey looked to his friends. "Are we ready for this?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Finn replied.

Swoop spoke up next. "Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves, and then we'll begin." Theo and Lily sat down on the floor and meditated. Casey looked to his other two masters.

"You got to help me here," he pleaded. "You've both taken the test before. What have I got to do to pass?"

"Sorry Casey," Sarah shrugged. "We've done all we can. The time for your master test has arrived," she alerted the other two. "To pass, you will have to defeat your master."

* * *

RJ and Sarah stood by the gong, getting ready to watch the test commence. They had moved to a different part of the training grounds, an area made specifically for this test. Sarah held her daughter on her hips and was speaking to her. When all six fighters were in the giant circle, they bowed to their opponent. There was plenty of room in the ring for them to have their own fights. When everyone was ready to being, RJ rang the gong.

Casey and Finn went head to head. Finn seemed to know just about all of Casey's moves and could easily defend himself. However, Casey managed to get in a few hits here and there. Lily's fight was going the same way, Phant knowing most of her moves. Lily managed to get some hits in and she dodged most of Phant's attacks. Theo and Master Swoop used the same moves against each other at the same time, defending themselves as they attacked. It was almost like a mirror, each landing blows on the other.

"I can't believe they're getting off easy," Sarah muttered as the fights continued.

RJ looked to her. "They're not getting off easy. This is the same test we went through."

"I don't mean them," the shorter brunette rolled her eyes. "I meant the three guys who don't have to take the test. Lucky bastards."

"Well, they're not official Pai Zhuq students," RJ pointed out.

It was her turn to look at him. "Your point?"

With the fighting, things were still going well. Well, Casey began copying some moves, which made RJ and Sarah worry. Theo brought out his animal spirit, causing Swoop to do the same. The Jaguar took down the bat. Lily summoned her cheetah spirit as Phant summoned his elephant spirit, both battling it out. Cheetah took home the victory. Casey noticed what they did and called on his animal spirit to battle Finn's. His spirit came out victorious, but RJ and Sarah knew better.

* * *

When they were back on the training platform, the students and masters bowed to each other. Sarah and RJ stood by the gong once again. When they stopped bowing, Swoop spoke to Theo. "Theo, I'm very proud to tell you that you have reached the level of Pai Zhuq master." Theo lifted his sleeve where his master stripes were revealed.

"Lily," Phant got his student's attention. "I have the honor to be the first one to address you as cheetah master. I knew you could do it." Lily grinned as she lifted her sleeve where her striped now lay on her arm.

"Casey," Finn went next. Sarah and RJ knew where this was headed. "I'm afraid you haven't passed."

"What?" Lily wondered.

"But he did everything we did," Theo pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Finn apologized. "The decision is final."

Casey's face fell.

* * *

"Hey, what's with the long sleeves?" Eloise wondered as she sat at the counter in the pizza shop, watching Casey, Lily, and Theo make pizzas. The triplets were all at the counter sitting with their children. Eloise and Katey had no idea what happened earlier.

"It is always kind of chilly in here," Katey realized. "Not to mention it's getting colder outside."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "It's real cold with all these pizza ovens." He noted the silence he got in return. Casey looked to Theo and Lily. "Listen, you don't have to hide your master's stripes from me. You should be proud. You earned them."

Dominic realized what this was about. "Don't feel bad, Case. Not everyone's cut out to be a master. Sarah barely passed hers."

"And how do you know that?" Sarah turned and glared at him. "I never told anyone that. Besides, I had to fight all four masters at once. They got off easy compared to me."

"And look at me," Dom shrugged. "I'm fine the way I am."

"Uh," Casey bit his lip. "Can you guys cover for me? I'm gonna take my break and go for a run." They nodded as Casey left.

"It's really hard on him, isn't it?" Katey wondered. Sarah nodded.

* * *

"Casey's been gone a while now," RJ noted as he came out into the restaurant area. Everyone was still there and they had just closed up for the day. Casey hadn't returned. Sarah had gone home to rest and put Megan down for a nap, but Katey and Eloise were still at the shop with their children.

"Well I think he was pretty bummed," Lily recalled.

"I still don't get it," Theo frowned. "How come we passed the test and he didn't?"

"Well, Casey's an amazing fighter and great leader," RJ stated. "But a Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask. He knows." Dom burst in from the kitchen door, alerting them to trouble.

"Really?" Katey and Eloise groaned. They followed to go watch.

* * *

The fight was over and the three primary colored rangers were outside the café with Casey. Eloise and Katey were also there, since Casey wanted to tell them what he found out as well. The fight had gone well, considering they had the help of the spirit rangers. Once again, things were back to normal for the moment. "I'm telling you, I saw him," Casey repeated. "I saw Jarrod, the person we used to know."

"Can I just point out that the Jarrod you three used to know is different from the Jarrod we know?" Katey motioned to herself and Eloise.

"Well if memory serves me," Lily added. "Jarrod wasn't that great of a person, even before he was possessed by an evil dragon spirit."

"Believe me, I know," Casey tried to reason. "But this time, he was different, almost kind."

"Kind?" Eloise scoffed. "God that word is the complete opposite of what he's been described as in the past six years or so."

Casey ignored her. "What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?"

"Our job is to protect people," Theo reminded him. "Dai Shi, Jarrod, or whatever you want to call him tries to hurt people. That's all I need to know."

"Look, just because I don't have my master's stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Casey this isn't about that," Lily stated. "You know I always try to see the good in people. But even I can see that Dai Shi has taken over completely, and even if he hasn't, Jarrod isn't the same Jarrod we knew."

Katey decided to pipe in again. "Casey, this has nothing to do with you not having your master stripes or whatever. What Jarrod did to our family is entirely unforgiveable. No matter what you say in his defense, we just can't see past that because of what he put our family through." She and Eloise left, leaving Casey and Theo confused.

"What do they mean?" Theo turned to Lily, figuring she would know something about it.

"Think about it," Lily looked at them. "Jarrod and Sarah used to go out in high school for a couple years. He hurt her in one of the worst possible ways he could. Think about it." Casey and Theo had blank and confusing looks. Then, after thinking it over, they understood.

"Oh ew!" Casey shouted. "So not an image I wanted in my head!"

"Thanks Lil," Theo rolled his eyes, trying to get the image out.

Lily continued. "He did that in September 2002 and once a year from then up until he became Dai Shi. The last time he did it, Sarah ended up pregnant and not knowing who the father was until Megan was born. The only relief they got was knowing Megan was truly Hunter's. And to top it off, Jarrod killed an innocent man."

"Wait, what?" Theo blinked.

"2004," Lily continued. The sisters had told her everything. "Sarah and Hunter were on a date in Reefside park. Jarrod was spotted in the bushes by a couple civilians. Shots were heard. Sarah ended up taking a bullet meant for Hunter and it just missed her heart. A few more shots were fired, and one ended up killing an innocent man."

"So Jarrod killed a man with a simple gun and bullet?" Casey gaped. Lily nodded.

"He has about six rape charges and a murder charge on him," she sighed. "So believe what you want, but I can understand why Kay and El want nothing to do with him. What he did is unforgivable to them." Lily walked inside.

Theo and Casey shared a look, now understanding why Katey and Eloise were mad when Dai Shi was revealed to be Jarrod, why Sarah was terrified, why Hunter seemed to want him dead.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end of this chapter. Up next, path of the righteous.


	33. Path of the Righteous

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 33: Path of the Righteous**

_A/N: So this is the final chapter before the epilogue. I honestly don't like this episode, or rather don't care for it, but considering where over half the next episode is all fighting, I'm not doing most of that one. I'll just do the ending when Dai Shi is gone. Anyway, what'll happen this time? This chapter may be short. No promises._

_Song is "Bless Myself" by Lucy Hale. The other song that Kira sings it the one she sang in "A Star is Torn."_

_**Disclaimer:** I only own things not originally in the show. I do not own the song._

* * *

Jungle Karma Pizza was busier than normal. Never had they had this many customers before. People were standing around and lining up outside the door. Posters were hung on the wall advertising a concert, being put on by none other than Sarah, Hunter, and a now twenty three week pregnant Kira. She and Conner had come in town, since they were kicking off their new world tour here for a couple weeks. This was just going to be a small preview of what the concerts were going to be like.

Kira and Sarah were performing first, so the two sat on a table and tuned their guitars, getting ready to perform. Casey, Theo, and Lily were working overtime with Fran and RJ, trying to serve the crowd as quickly as they could. After another five minutes, Sarah stood and helped Kira to her feet. Both girls began playing the guitar. Sarah sang first.

"_[Sarah]  
There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
there's a book of lies  
I know they'll try to sell you  
and they'll try  
and they'll try  
to convince you to buy  
You need them  
so the next time you're down  
look inside not around_

_I can bless myself  
there's no need for  
someone's help  
there's no one to blame  
no one to save you  
but yourself  
I can justify  
all the mistakes  
in my life  
it's taught me to be  
it's giving me  
and I'll survive  
'cause I have blessed myself_

_[Kira]  
Looking back  
I don't regret  
one single day  
memories will  
keep me close  
when you walk  
away_

_It's harder than  
I could imagine  
guess I should have  
known that  
close your eyes  
I'll be there  
I'll come running  
anywhere_

_Say goodbye  
I'll be okay  
I will wait  
for you 'cause  
true love will  
never fade  
when it's real  
you can feel it_

_And I know that  
you know that  
I will keep on waiting  
faithfully  
patiently  
for you_

_[Sarah]  
I can bless myself  
there's no need for  
someone's help  
there's no one to blame  
no one to save you  
but yourself  
I can justify  
all the mistakes  
in my life  
it's taught me to be  
it's giving me  
and I'll survive  
'cause I have blessed myself"_

The audience cheered. Even the Jungle Karma employees paused in their work to applaud. Sarah began another song as Kira took a seat. Casey spotted Dominic reading a book in a booth in the back corner. The red ranger approached his teammate. "How can you read with all the noise in here?" he slid into the booth.

"I've learned to," he shrugged. "Man, you look wrecked. Did I miss a battle or something?"

"Of sorts," Casey nodded. "I didn't get much sleep last night, but the music's helping. My brain's been going a hundred miles a minute."

"What's on your mind?" Dom asked.

"Everything."

Dom thought for a moment. "You should try reading sometime," he finally said, motioning to his copy of _"To Kill a Mockingbird" _in his hands. "It's a great escape. Fran gave me 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' It's a classic story of redemption. One guy stands up for what he believes in, even though the whole town is against him."

"Can I ask you something?" Casey sighed. Dom nodded. "You knew Jarrod at the academy, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We were roommates together when he first arrived."

"What was he like?" Casey pressed.

"Well, he didn't seem to fit in," Dom recalled. "Sometimes he'd talk about his childhood, his girlfriend he had at home, but some parts of it were pretty rough. His parents weren't really around. Didn't seem like anybody aside from his girlfriend cared about him. He wasn't a bad guy though. It's…it's funny how some things just…why do you ask?"

"No reason," Casey bit his lip. He stood to continue working. "By the way, Sarah was more than likely the girlfriend Jarrod talked about. They ended when he hurt her in one of the worst ways possible."

Dom frowned as Casey disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Casey's really taking this master thing hard," Theo mused as he levitated and ate from a bag of chips. The concert had been moved outside, so the employees had a break. Theo, Lily, Katey, and Shane were spending it up in the loft. Eloise and Dustin had gone home for some rest, taking Bentley with them. Katey was holding Margret, or Maggie as they called her. Megan was being watched by Conner as her mother and father and aunt performed.

"Wouldn't you?" Lily wondered. "He's been working his tail off, just like us."

"Yeah," Theo nodded. "I'm sure he'll figure out what to do."

"Well," Lily grabbed a chip. "Just because he isn't a master yet doesn't mean we can't celebrate our accomplishments. You know, it's the second Tuesday of the month. What are we gonna do?"

Theo thought for a moment. "We're masters now, Lily. We should probably stay focused and on task."

"Don't worry about it, Lil," Katey spoke. "You need to stay focused and on task. The final battle is getting closer. Dai Shi's forces are weaker in number, but they're still tough."

* * *

"Casey's been gone a long time," Lily breathed as everyone was back in the pizza parlor doing what they normally did. The triplets and their husbands were at the counter, playing with their children. Casey had yet to be found since he stormed out earlier.

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "I'm starting to worry a little."

"Guys," Fran entered from the kitchen. "You need a break."

"Fran, we're working," Dom pointed out.

"It's Casey," she stated. That got everyone's attention as they all ran into the loft.

"You guys are not gonna believe this," Fran rushed out as she led everyone over to the monitors. "It is unbelievable."

"Fran, slow down," Dom ordered. Fran steadied her breathing and nodded. "Just tell us what's going on. Where's Casey?"

"He is at Dai Shi's temple," the waitress replied. She turned to the monitors and pressed a button. "Look. This was recorded just a few minutes ago from the geocentric satellite."

Sarah frowned. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"We have to help him," Theo stated. "Come on!"

"No, not yet," RJ stopped them. "This is Casey's destiny."

Eloise looked to her sisters. "If he is right about Jarrod, we better call in Uncle Rocky. He can take Jarrod down."

"Good idea," Katey and Sarah nodded. They were glad to have a cop in the family.

* * *

"I knew you were in there somewhere," Casey breathed as he, Camille, and Jarrod – now free of Dai Shi – ran out of the cave. They had just been in a brutal fight, and Casey saved both Jarrod and Camille, knowing both were good.

Jarrod looked to Casey. "Thanks Casey. I owe you one."

"You owe my nieces a lot more," a new voice entered. They turned to see an unfamiliar man in a cop's uniform walking toward them. None of them knew how he would be able to find them up here, let alone even know they were here. "You may be back to your normal self, whatever that is, but you still got to pay the time. Being possessed by a villain doesn't change the law."

Jarrod sighed. Before anything could happen, the four were shot back. "Touching moment," Scorch and Snapper appeared. "Pity it will be your last. It ends here!"

"What the hell are those ugly things?" the cop wondered. A morphed Theo and Lily and Dom arrived on scene with RJ. They helped the four up. The four morphed rangers knew the cop was the triplet's uncle and a former red, but Casey had no idea about that.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Never better," Casey nodded. "You up for this?"

"Absolutely," Jarrod nodded.

Rocky sighed. "Been a while since I did this," he pulled out his morpher. "Ninjetti, the ape!" he morphed into his red Ninjetti uniform, shocking Casey, Camille, and Jarrod. Ignoring the shock for the moment, the other three morphed so they were protected. Rocky turned to Jarrod. "You know, after this, I still gotta bring you in."

Jarrod nodded and sighed.

* * *

A/N; Ending it there. A bit short, but up next is the epilogue. Anyway, what'd you think?


	34. Many Miles to Go

**Jungle Sisters**

**Chapter 34: Many Miles to Go**

_A/N: So this is the epilogue. You find out which ranger couples will be mentioned or featured in one of the three future stories, as well as their kids. You also find out a couple other things here. Jarrod did get arrested and he's in jail for life. Hey, he murdered someone. You will also get a bit of a preview of the next story, which is Samurai and switches to the twins, Alex and Amelia, becoming rangers._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Dai Shi was gone. The Jungle Fury rangers did it, and now everyone was at Jungle Karma Pizza celebrating. Dai Shi was gone forever, along with any of his minions. Camille was enrolled as a Pai Zhuq student in a class Casey taught, after getting his master stripes. Jarrod had been arrested and locked up for good, admitted to all the crimes he had committed. It was a new day, a day for celebration.

Now that things were calm and peaceful, the rangers were going to live normal lives for now. Sarah and Hunter were going on their national tour with Kira while raising Megan along the way. Katey and Shane were going to go back to teaching at the academies while raising Maggie. Katey was also going to continue to run the Storm Chargers in Briarwood. Eloise was going to continue writing while teaching at the academy and working at the Blue Bay Storm Chargers and raising her son with Dustin's help.

The others also had their own agendas. The celebration party was also a goodbye to Dom, who was going to go backpacking around Europe. As far as everyone knew, the other jungle rangers and Fran were going to continue working at Jungle Karma Pizza. The rest was up to everyone else. However, as of right now, the only ones missing from the party were Sarah and Casey.

"Hey Casey!" Lily ran over to hug her boyfriend. The secret was out now to everyone, and everyone was happy for the young couple.

"Looks like I got here just in time to say goodbye," he stated as Sarah walked in from the loft. She went and stood by her husband, a smile on her face.

"Goodbye everyone," Dom sighed.

"See you Dom," Lily, Katey, Sarah, and Eloise gave him a hug. Before she pulled away, Sarah whispered, "I still think you're an ass."

Dom rolled his eyes. "RJ…"

"Take care my friend," RJ wished.

"Theo…"

"Stay out of trouble," the blue ranger grinned.

"Have an awesome time," Casey wished as Dom left the store. Once he was gone, the ninjas began the countdown. They had a plan set up to get everyone to see the couples that had formed throughout the course of the ranger year.

Dom came back in not a minute later. "You know what? I forgot something."

"Oh yeah?" RJ frowned. "What's that?"

"That I got Fran a ticket too," Dom grinned, flashing both tickets. Fran blinked in shock. Some of the guys in the room whistled. Dom walked over to the bookworm. "Fran, how would you like to backpack through Europe with me?"

"Yes!" she agreed. "I would love to."

Before she could start rambling, Katey cut in. "Hey, enough chit chat. None of you guys are following tradition."

"Tradition?" Dom frowned. "What tradition?"

"Look up," the triplets instructed. Everyone looked up. Above Dom and Fran was a piece of mistletoe, as well as a piece above Lily and Casey. The younger couple blushed madly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Isn't it too early for mistletoe?" RJ wondered, looking at the three girls.

"Not in our book," they crossed their arms. Shrugging, Dom pulled Fran in close and kissed her. Casey and Lily did the same. The crowd cheered when they broke away, all four blushing. As the party progressed once Fran and Dom left for their trip, everything went smoothly. Pizzas – for free – were being served, since it was a special occasion.

Hunter sat at the counter. Megan was sitting in her carrier on top of it and Sarah was leaning against her husband. "Where were you earlier?" Then he noticed the grin on her face. "What's with the big super happy grin?"

Sarah continued grinning as she kissed him and pressed something in his hand. After pulling away, she whispered to him. "I'm smiling because I know for sure you're the father this time." Hunter frowned as she walked away. Then he looked at what she put in his hand.

A positive pregnancy test.

* * *

_Sarah and Hunter continue living their music careers while raising Megan and twins Dillon and Evelyn, both born in June 2009. They live mostly on the road when they tour, but the kids live as normal life as possible._

_Katey and Shane continue their lives raising Maggie, and as of March 2010, their son Logan._

_Eloise and Dustin live a nice life raising their eldest Bentley, young Arianna also born in February 2010, and little Alana born in November 2012. _

_Tori and Blake raise their son Daniel, their daughter Macy born in May 2011, and their son Christopher born in August 2013._

_Kira and Conner had twin boys in late February 2009 that they named Evan and Eric, and later on in April 2012, they had a baby girl named Gretchen. _

_Ronny and Will also had their twin girls in late February 2009, named Anya and Andrea. They had no other kids after that._

**_Cam and Leanne had their first child, a son they named Travis, in December 2010. A few years later in March 2014, they had a baby girl named Laurie. Cam also found out in2009 that he had a half sister who was about twenty years younger than him. However, their very first child was born in 2006, but died shortly after birth. It was a baby boy that they never really named. _**

_Vida and Chip had three kids. In July 2009, they had young Lucy. A couple years later in June 2011, they had a son, Patrick. In May 2014, they had another son named Richard. _

_Lily and Casey got married in 2011 and had their first kid in August 2012, a baby girl named Isabel. As of September 2016, they had twin boys Liam and Lucas. _

* * *

_2023_

Nineteen year old Amelia Oliver was driving through Reefside, heading home to visit her parents on spring break. It was only the middle of March and a lot had happened within a short year. For starters, when her father had asked her and her brother, Alex, to help train a new student that was only a couple years older than them, she never thought she'd gain a boyfriend of almost a year from it. She also never thought that their relationship would be cut short just before the arrival of the newest team of rangers.

Amelia knew the reason why her boyfriend broke up with her, even if he didn't know she knew. She thought it was kind of sweet, but would've wished for a different way for their break-up to happen. Who would dump someone in a letter? The brunette shrugged it off as she drove down Valencia Road and headed for her parent's home. When she thought she heard strange noise, she turned down the radio and listened.

Explosions.

Explosions meant bad news. Amelia gunned it and swerved into the driveway. She looked around and saw her brother, already in his Ninjetti suit (they had long since discovered their animal spirits and unlocked the power), fighting off what she quickly realized were Nighlok. She noticed her home was on fire and her parents weren't anywhere to be found.

Amelia leapt out of the car and ran to help her brother. "Ninjetti, the deer!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's a short preview of the next story, "Falling For You," at the end there. What'll happen then when Amelia and Alex become Samurai Rangers? Anyway, that's what happened in here.

Also, the part that's bolded above is going to be further explained in a Power Rangers and Grey's Anatomy crossover I have planned that I will soon post and it goes along with this series. So, while you're waiting for me to post those, go read my **Shattered Glass **story/series. Keep an eye out for **Falling For You, A Dream is a Wish, **and updates on **Shattered Glass. **


End file.
